


New Beginnings

by DC_Fitzpatrick



Series: A Christmas Miracle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/pseuds/DC_Fitzpatrick
Summary: Hermione and Severus' life together finally gets started. And it's as sweet as they always hoped it would be.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: A Christmas Miracle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592254
Comments: 230
Kudos: 575





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, you asked for it... I thought of a little chapter that dealt with all the major points: meeting kids, Ron being a fuckwit and being put in his place by Severus, a bit of their joy together... But as it seems to be a theme with this story, it fucking grew. So I expect three or four chapters. I have them in my mind, but they are not written. So I will not promise once a week as I do with my other works... especially since these chapters are coming out monsters. They take very long to type and edit. So I will promise that as soon as they're ready, they'll be up. I expect they will not take much longer than a week each. So I'll say maybe every two weeks, a chapter will be up. :)

Hermione’s week with him was wonderful. He took her to every place he had promised, every sight there was to see, and as soon as those were done, they would hurry to his flat and wrap themselves around each other. They eventually thought of birth control, quite early on after that first night, so he took it upon himself to take a potion and save her the trouble. He would always have those available anyway. He patented and sold them.

After shagging each other’s brains out – he had in fact helped her break that record of four orgasms in one day quite early on – they would be famished, and he would cook for them. It was bliss. She had never been happier.

Early on Boxing Day, they took a portkey to London. Mobile numbers were properly exchanged, as were addresses, and they already arranged for him to sneak into her room the following night, after the kids were in bed. It would all work out. It had to. She couldn’t stop smiling.

Hermione took the time to go home and leave her luggage. She sent a patronus ahead of her, to wake the kids and let them know she would be there in an hour. Rose had a mobile, but it didn’t work inside the Burrow. They had to go for walks to get to her during the week she was in New York. Plus, she was sure Arthur had taken it over, fascinated with muggle technology as he was.

Once she had put away her clothes, day dreaming about Severus as she waved her wand about for the clean ones to go to the wardrobe and the dirty ones to go to the hamper, remembering exactly how some of those had gotten dirty, smiling giddily to herself, she apparated to the Burrow.

As she was coming up a hill – she apparated far away now, hoping to not have to meet all of the Weasleys and make small talk, since it gave her anxiety – the kids spotted her, and ran down to meet her. Thank Merlin for that. However, the sight of their father following took her relief away.

“Hi my darlings!” She exclaimed with a wide smile as Hugo and Rose came crashing into her with tight hugs. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. We just missed you.”

That made Hermione smile again. She thought about taking their hands and just apparating them out of there, ignoring the redhead that marched towards her completely, but she had to be civil. For the kids. So she waited for him to get to her.

“Did you guys behave?” She asked while she was waiting for his wobbly ass to get down the hill. That thought made her smile, as she remembered Severus’ very tight and gorgeous one.

Both her children chimed “yes” in unison.

“And did you have fun?”

“Yes. Uncle George is always fun to hang with,” Hugo said. Hermione made a note to confiscate any gifts that came from his shop later.

“Plus, Albus and James and Lilly came over on most days,” Rose said smiling.

“That sounds like a great time,” Hermione replied. “And did you get everything?”

“Yes,” they said, tapping their bags on their backs.

Ronald finally approached them. “Mione, we need to talk.”

_Oh now you want to talk. A bit too late._

“Did the kids get themselves into any trouble?” She asked, already sure of the answer. She taught her kids well.

“No, they were great.” He messed up Hugo’s hair playfully. The boy however, scrunched his nose, much like his mother sometimes did, not appreciating the roughness and the weight of his hand. Ronald didn’t notice or care.

“Then I don’t see anything we would need to discuss.” She turned to head back to the apparition sight, holding both her kids’ hands. “Say good bye to your father, kids.”

“Bye.” “Bye dad,” they sang without looking back.

“We need to talk about _us_ , Mione.”

Being called that now made her skin curl. It was terrible. She much preferred being called Herms. Of course it would ruin the charm if everyone called her that. “Walk on to the apparition point, guys,” she said to the children. “I’ll be right behind you.”

They nodded and skipped on down the hill. Hermione turned swiftly to see Ron smirking in the most obnoxious way, believing she had actually considered talking to him, that he was so fucking great that she couldn’t live without him.

“There is no _us_ , you imbecile. The sooner you get that through your thick red skull, the better. You didn’t want to talk when there was a _us_ , and now I rue the day I ever met you. The only reason I don’t wish you dead is for the sake of the children. But to me personally, it would truly make no difference if you were run over by the Knight Bus.” She spat it all out angrily, between gritted teeth, and left Ron speechless, with his jaw dropped.

She turned around swiftly and hurried down the hill to catch up to her kids. She was quite pleased and surprised with herself. She didn’t think she had it in her to speak to him like that. She probably would never have done it, weren’t it for meeting Severus again, spending the week with him making her feel like she was a queen, and worth a damn. She smiled.

Ron only regained the ability to speak when she had caught up to the kids. “Mione!” He called a bit angrily, and began walking towards her again.

“Okay guys, hold on to my hand tightly. Here we go,” she said, and disapparated immediately, not even waiting to reach the apparition point.

As they unpacked their backpacks in their rooms, Hermione stood in the hall, between both doors, listening to them retell how they played with their cousins and their fun uncle, how their grandma stuffed them full of food, how they got so many presents. She then announced she came bearing gifts as well. She went into her room to fetch them, alongside the little New York snow globes – and a little stuffed animal with an “I heart NY” shirt on for Rose, and a pin for Hugo – and gave them the presents, adding to the pile their uncles and grandparents had given and that they were showing her. They were both very excited, and thanked her with hugs. The snow globes and teddy bear went up on their shelves straight away.

Hermione cooked them lunch, and as they sat at the table eating, she prepared to address the topic that was most pressing to her right now. Her complete happiness.

“Hey, guys… I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah?” Rose asked. Hugo just looked at her.

“How would you feel if… I started seeing someone? A man.”

“Like… going out on dates and stuff?” Hugo asked.

“Yes. Just like that.”

Hugo just shrugged slowly. Rose, ever the romantic, looked more excited.

“Would you guys be willing… to meet him, and see if you like him?”

“Oh, you’re already seeing him?” Hugo asked.

“Well, yes. We met and really like each other, and I want you guys to be okay with it. Does that bother you, Hugo?”

“No… it’s just… weird, is all.” He was a little quiet. He had always been the shy one.

“Wait, is it Severus?” Rose asked, eyes shining. She was always a sucker for romance and fairy tales. And her mother had told her the story, not getting into deep sordid details about her father and what he said and did. But she knew he wasn’t right for her mom. She had always sort of known. They never clicked like the prince and princess in the stories.

Besides, the constant silence in the house, the weird atmosphere, the screaming, when there was talking, all told her that it wasn’t right, it shouldn’t be like that. Even Hugo knew. And when she opened up to her mother, saying she would never want to get married or want a boyfriend, and that she avoided making friends with boys in school because she didn’t want to be around more people, more _men_ , like her dad, Hermione had to prove to her all men would not be like that. And the only example she had to share was of Severus, so she did, scared to death that the 9-year-old at the time would let something slip to her father or anyone else, and that Hermione would be seen as the cheating whore. But Rose was smart. She knew she could not be too open with her father. She had learned it early on. He got mad at the smallest, stupidest things, and screamed and called everyone names. That alone discouraged her from even talking to him much. And Severus… It gave her romantic heart hope, that she could find someone like that when she was old enough, and that her mom could one day smile and be happy. Maybe he could find them, and save them from her father.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. “Yes,” she nodded.

“Who’s Severus?” Hugo asked.

“He’s a friend mummy had long ago, before you were born even. And I really liked spending time with him, but we lost touch.”

“Were you… _with_ him while you were with dad?”

“No, never, sweetie. We were just friends.” Hermione reassured firmly. “I swear to you.”

Rose thought it would be okay if she were with him. She knew her dad had been with others. She had tried to deny it to herself for long, but all the time he spent away from home while her friends’ dads where at home, having dinner… and how her mum was always sad. But during the divorce she had overheard it, and it made sense. She had never told her mother though. At least if she had been with Severus, she would have gotten back at dad, and would have been happy, even if for a while.

There was a bit of silence. Then Rose spoke.

“I started to learn about the war in History of Magic. How you and dad and uncle Harry were in it.”

“Hmm.” Hermione did not really make much of it. They had already talked about why people took pictures and stared in Diagon Alley and other magical neighborhoods. And Hogwarts, now, of course. They addressed that early on.

“And they say Severus was in it too. Is it true?”

Oh. Yes. There was that. Fuck. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

“Yes, he was,” Hermione started apprehensively.

“And he was a spy for the Light, and put himself in danger to save you and uncle Harry?”

Hermione smiled, relieved they were teaching good things about Severus. Right things. That was probably mostly Minerva’s doing. Otherwise they could be taught everything in a wrong light, and Severus’ role could be open to interpretation. “Yes, that is true. He almost died, to save the world from Voldemort.”

“He was a spy?!” Hugo asked, amazed. Hermione nodded. “Wow! Cool.” Hermione sniggered.

“And is it true he did it all because he loved uncle Harry’s mum?”

“Well… yes, they were friends, and he was really sad when she was killed.”

Rose fell silent for a moment. That was a little hard for her romantic brain and heart. How could he have loved Mrs. Potter for all that time, say it was eternal, and then have a history with _her_ mother? Didn’t true, everlasting love exist then?

Hermione seemed to guess what her daughter was thinking. “Honey, that was so long ago. Mrs. Potter… well, she’s dead, and even if she wasn’t… she was Mrs. Potter. Don’t you think Severus deserves to find someone who can love him back? To be happy? It doesn’t mean that what he felt for her wasn’t real… It’s like me and your father. There was love there once” _at least on my part_ “when we got married and had you guys. But then it just… didn’t work. It doesn’t mean that what we felt never existed, you see? Love is like a little seed you plant, and if you water it and let the sun shine on it, it will grow into a tall tree, and stand strong through everything time can throw at it. But if you leave it forgotten in the dark, take it for granted… it will die. Mrs. Potter did not nurture Severus’ love. So now he’s open to something new. But if you take good care of it, love _can_ last forever.”

Rose smiled. “I see.” The part about her father not nurturing her mother’s love could be left unsaid.

There was more silence as they chewed.

“So, would you be willing to meet him and let him accompany us to New Year’s?”

“Yes,” Rose smiled.

“Can I ask him about spy stuff?” Hugo asked.

Hermione chuckled. “Perhaps not right away, dear. Those memories are a bit painful. They’re not like in the movies you like to watch.”

“Okay,” Hugo said, a bit disappointed.

That night, when the kids were in bed, Hermione crawled into hers, with her mobile. She called Severus. She missed him already, and had fought back the urge to text him all day, like a stupid teenager afraid to be annoying and clingy. But she wouldn’t be able to wait to talk to him only tomorrow.

As the phone rang, panic filled her. What if whatever had happened in New York, had stayed in New York, and she was being a stupid dreamer thinking all that would transfer into normal, daily life? And she was teaching her daughter to be a stupid dreamer too, to only get her heart broken?

“Hi, gorgeous,” she heard rumbled in her ear over the phone, in that silky, sexy molten voice, and her heart was suddenly calm again to hear him being as sweet as he had been all week. As he had been ever since their re-acquaintance, all the way back after the war. “Sorry it took me a while to answer, I was in the shower.”

“Hmmm. That right there would be a great sight for me to be having right now.”

“You should have video called then.” She could hear the smirk on his voice. “I’m already getting dressed now, unfortunately for you.”

“Well, now I know what time I’ll be video calling every night, at least,” she replied.

Severus just chuckled at that. “Is everything alright, love?”

“Yes,” she smiled. He was still calling her love. “I’m just calling to let you know I had the chat about you with the kids.”

“Oh?”

“It was good. We are on for New Year’s, it seems.”

“Fantastic. Tell me more. How did they react?”

“They… Hey,” she changed her track of thought suddenly. “Would it be too annoyingly overbearing to tell you that I miss you already, and that I don’t think I can wait to see you tomorrow? Would it be too clingy if I were to ask you to come over now?”

She heard a sudden pop on her patio and a subsequent knock on her French doors before she could even make sense of any of it. She looked outside, and he was there, on her patio, holding his phone and wearing his pajamas, smiling through the glass at her.

She rushed out of bed, still holding her phone to her ear, stupidly, and opened the door.

“No,” he answered her into the phone, then hung it up. “Because I already miss you too,” he said directly to her, and pulled her body to press against his, her lips to be devoured by his.

“Hi,” she smiled giddily when they parted, his arm still around her.

With his free hand he closed the door to the patio behind him. He then pulled her thighs swiftly up so her legs could wrap around his waist, and she muted her surprised yelp by pressing her lips together while she held on to his neck. She had dropped her phone on the carpeted floor, and didn’t even care. His had been dropped when he pulled her in for the first kiss. She just hoped the kids hadn’t heard her little yelp.

“Hello,” he said into her neck as he kissed it, carrying her to bed.

“Severus... I thought you wanted to know what happened with the kids,” she said, smiling cheekily as he laid her on the bed and laid himself on top of her.

“I do.” He claimed her lips softly, sucking on her lower one for a moment longer after they had parted. “Tell me.” He kissed her lips again. “I’m listening,” he smiled, then lowered his lips to her neck and nipped it lightly.

She sniggered. “Rose has heard about you in History of Magic,” she said, taking purchase on his shoulders as he still attempted slow kisses on her neck and nibbles on her ear, “and from me of course. She seems really taken by…. The reason you became a spy.” She paused. He said nothing, just continued to stimulate her neck, now nipping the flesh that joined it to her shoulder, making her quiver. He hadn’t shaved since the previous morning. That morning, when they woke to catch the portkey, he had already had a 5 o’clock shadow, but there had been no time to shave; they had to run to catch it. And it appeared as if he had foregone shaving for the rest of the day, as he now had a nice stubble on his gorgeous face. It was mostly grey, peppered with black, and made him even sexier, if that were even possible. It rubbed on the sensitive skin of her neck and instead of making her itch and annoying her, as she had known other beards to do, it was soft and nice and made her tingle in the best of ways. Made her quiver with much more intensity. He smirked against her skin as she quivered yet again with his nuzzling, and she hummed softly.

“Hugo…” she was already finding it difficult to concentrate and tell him what she wanted to. “Hugo seems to think you are James Bond.”

Severus licked her throat and moved to kiss the other side of her neck, stubble always softly caressing her. “Well I do have a sexy Bond girl with her legs wrapped around me,” he rumbled in her ear before nipping it. His hand slipped under her shirt and found a bare breast. He rolled his thumb over her nipple as he hummed his approval of her breast being bare against her neck.

“Seeev…” she whined half-heartedly, dying to have him take her and really not giving a damn about what she was saying. But she couldn’t let him know that, give him that much power. “You’re not listening.”

“I am.” He kissed her neck, hand still on her breast under her shirt, kneading on it. “But your smell… it’s just so intoxicating. What is that? You smell slightly different than from New York.” He said it all into her neck, then rubbed his nose behind her ear, and once again his stubble hit some internal button that just made her quicken.

“It’s just soap,” she smiled.

“Soap and ensnaring witch,” he rumbled while pinching her nipple.

“Sev!” She squeezed his arm.

He pulled back and supported his head on his hand, elbow on mattress, to look at her. His other hand was still under her shirt, softly kneading her breast. “I heard. Rose is ever the romantic and is taken by the romantic hero plotline. She should be ease to please, as I do, truly, love her mother.” He lifted Hermione’s shirt with his index finger, slowly, exposing the breast he had been bestowing attention on, and his eyes shined upon seeing her bare skin. She smiled like a bloody teenager. He continued to gently tease her nipple. “And Hugo… likes adventure. Don’t worry, I’m sure I am able to tone down some stories to be… appropriate for his age.” Severus covered her lips with his again, hungrily. He then pulled her bum so her core could touch his, and feel his hard cock under his pajama trousers. She moaned into his mouth. She then pulled apart from him, while she could still focus enough to form words.

“It’s not _that_ I worry about. I… don’t want him badgering you and bringing up painful memories.”

“Herms. Baby.” He kissed her lips. “I appreciate the concern. I really do. But no memories could ever pain me again now that I have the love of my life in my arms, claiming she is mine.”

Fuck. He would make her cheeks freeze up next to her eyes the way he had her smiling like a fool all the time.

“I am yours,” she said, then claimed his lips.

“Say it again,” he whispered against her lips, pulling her by the waist to press her body against his.

“I’m yours, Sev. All yours,” she breathed.

“You are getting my prick so hard for you,” he rumbled.

“Yeah?” She breathed next to the corner of his mouth, her hand snaking in between them to stroke his cock over his trousers. “Is this all for me?”

“Every fucking inch.”

He slid his hand to caress her mound lightly over her pajama trousers.

“Uhhmm… I should have changed into something sexy before calling you.”

“You’re sexy all on your own, love.” He nipped her ear, teasing her mound still.

“I don’t want you to see me in big cotton knickers only!”

His hand left her mound and came to cup her face, his thumb on her lips. “You could be in dirty rags; I would still want you.” He then teased her lips open with his and devoured them.

“You lie,” she whispered when their lips parted.

“I don’t. But if it bothers you so much, just wait for me naked,” he smirked.

She smiled and pushed his shoulder gently. So he took that hand from her cheek and slid it into her trousers to find her warm center. He immediately touched the perfect spot, and she had to bite her lip to cut her loud moan short.

“You naughty little witch. You aren’t even wearing knickers at all.” He sunk his finger into her moist folds, making her moan into his neck and bite gently on it to be more quiet.

“Oh… fuck… Sev…” she panted as he teased her. “We need to be quiet.”

“Good luck with that,” he said, smirking. “My mouth will be full, but you… you I want to hear screaming, uninhibited, showing you are enjoying yourself thoroughly.”

“And your mouth will be full… why?” She asked, panting as his fingers thrust slowly into her.

“Because I’ll be eating your delicious pussy.” He pulled off her pajama trousers quickly, throwing them out of the way, to the floor, and she excitedly pulled her shirt off after waving her hand at the closed door and locking it.

She smiled as he again began to kiss her neck, moving faster this time, down to his announced destination, but she pushed him to lie back. She straddled him and pulled off his shirt. He lifted his arms to enable her. “Oh no, no,” she said as she caressed his bare chest, scratched it softly, letting her fingers run through his chest hair which she so liked to tease. It made him look all man. It excited her more. “ _I’ll_ be the one with my mouth full,” she said in what she hoped was a sexy tone and smile, but he could see the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

“Herms,” he cupped her cheek, his fingers sinking into her hair gently, “you don’t have to. I don’t need that,” he said softly, kindly. He had noticed her apparent reluctance in performing such an act during their week in New York. He had quickly kissed her, letting the playful insinuating be forgotten, and never did he again insinuate such a thing, not even as a joke. He didn’t know what that was about, and he didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know, unless she wanted to share freely. Because it could be something as simple as insecurity she wouldn’t do a good job, or it could stretch to a matter of things, right up to Weasley having forced himself on her. And if he learned such things happened, he would kill him, without a doubt.

She indeed had reluctance in doing it, simply because she didn’t remember ever enjoying it. The taste wasn’t pleasing, she got absolutely nothing from it, especially since men – or maybe just Ronald – would fall asleep immediately afterwards, and because his cock was obviously not hard anymore afterwards. Besides, Ronald would hold her to him at some point, making it hard to breathe and just that much less enjoyable. But men liked this. And she wanted to please this man. And this, right now, his tenderness in saying he didn’t need it when his dark eyes had obviously lit in desire at her insinuation, was a sign he would be gentler, at least.

“I want to,” she smiled at him, and there was more conviction in her eyes as she lowered her lips to his. She then took her lips to his chest, and trailed a way down it, sliding off of him to kneel beside his hips. When her lips reached the waistband of his trousers, she grazed her teeth on the flesh under his navel, and he hissed. She looked up at him, to make sure it had been in pleasure, and his eyes were fixed on hers, burning hot with desire. She pulled the waistband over his cock, which sprang out immediately, desperately craving freedom, and she stroked him once… twice… slowly, as she watched him with a smile. He closed his eyes at her touch and grunted.

She pulled off his trousers completely, and once again stroked him. He placed his hand on her back and caressed, tracing her spine like only he knew how, making her quiver, making her aroused by it, by all of it. So she proceeded to kissing his tip gently as she stroked closer to the base, and he breathed heavily through his nose. His hand still caressed her back, reassuring her, and she rolled her tongue over his dark pink tip, slowly, and then sucked lazily on it, as if it were a delicious ice cream cone, and he let out a moan. She took him away from her lips with a smile and looked at him, placing her index finger against her lips, indicating he should be quiet with the most devilish smirk on her lips. It made his cock twitch. It would certainly be very hard.

She sucked on his tip again. He tasted good. So good. She was enjoying it, enjoying watching the effect she had on him. It helped as well that, despite having chest hair that trailed a path down into his trousers, to his cock, he was very well groomed down there. So she could slide her lips down his shaft with ease, and feel his soft, sensitive skin, and only that. And that she did. Afar as she could, she engulfed him, and he growled, his teeth gritted, trying to keep it low, rolling his eyes back into his head as his tip hit the back of her throat, once… twice… and again.

She enjoyed herself. He now caressed her bum as well he could while she sucked him off, and his fingers teased her slit, her labia, sunk into her briefly to touch her clit, tease her folds.

She started to lose focus due to this, his ministrations, so she placed herself in between his legs, further from his touch, so she could give him all the attention he deserved. She licked his underside again, base to tip, zigzagged around his ridges, making his breathing even more labored, as her eyes never left his. She then sucked his tip slowly, savoring it like strawberry ice cream again.

And his hand came towards her cheek. But instead of forcing her down on his cock, grabbing her hair to control her movements, he just caressed her cheek, and pushed her hair back so he could see her face better. That tenderness made her more aroused. She once again took all of him into her mouth, and he hissed, still caressing her cheek.

“Your soft lips feel so fucking good, Herms.” He hissed as her lips lowered around him. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Hearing that made her core tighten, and she sucked on him again, over, and over, fondling his balls at one point, watching for his reaction.

He was finding it hard to breathe, to keep his eyes on her as he wanted to, to hold his hips still and not push into her mouth. He saw her bum up in the air, reflected off the black TV screen, and her swollen channel was craving him, calling to him, and it only increased his arousal. And when she fondled his balls… fuck… he bit his tongue to not be loud, though he couldn’t stop from grunting and groaning.

She had read about something – little bookworm she still was – but had never had the urge to even try it. But now, seeing him squirm under her, look at her with so much hunger and desire, telling her she felt so good… she wanted to make him come hard. So she withdrew him from her mouth, letting the air touch the warmth of her saliva. She licked his length… then she sucked on his balls as her hand stroked him slowly, and he couldn’t help but hiss “fuck” in a slightly louder tone. Her tongue then teased his perineum, and he moaned “oh fuck yes, Herms,” confirming to her that it was indeed pleasurable. So she took her fingers to it, and applied pressure, letting his cock go briefly. She had read that if she inserted her finger in his bum, it would feel better, but she wasn’t sure how he would feel about that, nor did she have lube handy to try it. But this external massage on his perineum seemed to be working just fine for now. He fisted her sheets, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. When she touched his cock again, he trembled. She lowered her lips onto him, and his breathing hitched.

“Herms… I… I can’t… love, please…”

She knew what he meant, but continued to suck him anyway. One… two… three pumps of her lips around him as she massaged him on that magical little spot were enough to make him come hard down her throat, spilling shot after shot of his seed, which she swallowed all of, gladly, confirming to her that he indeed tasted marvelous, and that the problem she had was not in performing this act at all.

He bucked into her mouth once, then froze, then twice, as he apparently felt waves of pleasure running through him repeatedly. He had exhaled in a throaty way, but her trained mom ears told her all laid undisturbed outside the walls of her room.

She placed herself beside him, smiling at what she accomplished. He looked awestruck, still catching his breath. She was so horny. It was a first for her, being this aroused just because she gave someone pleasure, hardly being touched herself at all.

She placed her hand in between her legs, gently teasing herself, feeling how wet she was. Then, without much thought, she took her hand, fingers sticky with her fluids, and caressed his chest as his panting subsided.

He felt her warmth, her moistness on his chest and suddenly, he cupped her cheek and pulled her lips to his, devouring them. “You little minx,” he rumbled against the corner of her lips when they parted. He caressed her lips, teasing his fingers into it, and she sucked on them. He kissed her behind her ear, his stubble rubbing on her cheek and neck, making chills run down her spine. He took his wet fingers from her mouth to her mound, sliding his middle and ring fingers on either side of her clit, pinching them between them, making her moan.

“Now it’s your turn to come hard,” he smirked, and nuzzled her neck, knowing full well by now that his stubble would make her quiver. He still slid her clit in between his fingers, and he felt it swell in between them.

“Oh Sev…” she exclaimed loudly.

“Shhh… quiet as a mouse, remember?” He smirked, and pinched her clit lightly. She sunk her fingertips in his shoulder and bit her lip to avoid moaning.

He kissed her collarbone, his beard once again scratching her.

“Sev…” she whispered. “Oh yes.”

He then rubbed his stubble on her breasts, lightly on her nipples, and they prickled and hardened instantly. He traced a circle around her nipple, the one closest to him, with the tip of his tongue, then sucked on it. When he released it with a slight pop, he also pulled gently on her clit, which was still being teased in between his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Sev!”

He finally buried his face in between her thighs. His stubble grazed her inner thighs as he kissed them, teasingly, and also her mound as he kissed the flesh under her navel. It made all kinds of sweet sensations shoot through her as she writhed beneath him. He then finally licked her slit, and his lips settled on her clit, licking it lazily, sucking on it passionately. Since she had a full wax, she could feel his stubble scratching her gently on her outer lips, and it just drove her to the edge of insanity.

“Oh Sev, yes love, please,” she whimpered.

“Shhh,” he rumbled against her clit, and the vibration added to her pleasure. He then sucked on it slowly, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Oh fuck!” She let slip in a moan, and he looked up at her, a smirk in his eyes as his lips continued at their task, while she watched the grey top of his head nestled in between her thighs. He reached up a hand and covered her mouth with it, gently, as his tongue increased its pace and suction of her bundle of nerves. It was a good thing he did it, because her moans really got away from her for a moment, and the only thing that muffled them was his palm.

She then found it in her to nip at the fleshy part of his fingers and palm as he covered her lips. He inserted his fingers in her mouth, and as he sucked on her mound and clit and licked her folds, she mimicked his movements on his fingers. He then pulled his fingers away, and brought them down to where his lips worked, inserting them in her already soaking folds, her saliva only adding to the ease with which he slipped into her.

She managed to grab a corner of the duvet and stick it in her mouth. She then moaned into it, loudly, all that she had wanted to moan while his fingers where entering her. It would have definitely woken the whole house if it had not been muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

He smiled, eyes on her, tongue at work more earnestly, beard scratching at her labia and inner thigh, finger thrusting slowly inside her, hooked, teasing that wonderful spot inside her over and over. She rocked her hips against him and caressed his short, soft hair. He could hear a muffled string of “oh yes, fuck, Sev, please, lick that pussy.” He worked harder, faster, and so her hips rolled, following the pace he set. He held her hips down and pulled back to tap four flat fingers on her engorged clit, once, twice, making her flinch in pleasure and moan. He then stuck two fingers back into her folds, hooking them to scratch that sweet spot, and placed his tongue flat on her clit, licking it and sucking swiftly. Her legs trembled and her eyes rolled back into her head, and he could hear her almost always present whimper of “yesyesyesyesyesyes” before she screamed into the duvet as she wet his face and hand with her essence. He triggered more waves, still scratching inside her and sucking on her bud.

When he pulled back, she was so breathless, almost suffocated by the duvet. He pulled it away to see her fully flushed face, and to cover her lips with his, still moist of her pleasure.

“Severus,” she panted, still, as they broke apart. “I love you so much.”

He smiled. “I love you more,” he whispered, and sucked on her chin.

“No. No. I doubt that. I just want to stay here, in this bed, next to you, for the rest of my life.” He kissed her throat, his stubble once again working wonders on her skin. “And that beard… oh, I could really get used to that.”

He smirked, rubbing it more intently as he nuzzled her neck.

“Can you stay the night?” She asked. “Sneak out in the morning?”

“Absolutely. Especially since you got my cock rock hard again, my incredible little witch,” he rumbled in her ear, pressing his prick on her leg so she could feel he spoke the truth.

“Hmmm,” she hummed in appreciation of his prick hard against her leg and his beard rubbing on that spot on her neck that drove her insane.

He shifted his weight so he could be completely atop of her and slid himself into her, slowly. She squeezed his bum, pushing him further into her, and he claimed her lips lovingly. Once their lips parted, he rubbed his nose on hers. He then just stared into her eyes as he moved atop her, inside her, gingerly.

“What?” She asked, blushing, once she began to get self-conscious of his loving stare.

“It just boggles me.”

“What?”

“How fucking gorgeous you are,” he breathed.

She smiled. “You should stop that. I just might get used to it.”

“Good.” He pecked her lips. “You should be told that every day,” he kissed her cheek. “And I will do it for as long as I live.” He nuzzled her neck. As he kissed it, he hooked her leg behind him and that made his tip brush nicely against that sweet spot inside her.

She moaned rather loudly. “Oh Sev, yes!”

“I thought we were being quiet,” he breathed against the corner of her lips, his thumb caressing the other half of it. He started moving slightly faster.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I you.”

“Promise me it will always be like this,” she pleaded in a desperate whisper, her fear and anxiety of having a good thing shattered taking the best of her.

“Yes,” he panted. “Always.” He hit that spot in her again and she rolled her head back into the pillows. “I love you with all my heart.” He grazed his teeth gently on her throat as she clung to his shoulder.

As her head rolled back down to face him, he touched his forehead to hers, and they just moved slowly as one, staring into each other’s eyes, pecking and sucking on each other’s lips. Their orgasms didn’t take long to come, and did not come to them explosively. They crept up quietly, and before they knew it, they were shuddering in each other’s arms, just holding one another close. She expressed hers with a small whimper, and he just grunted as he exhaled against her cheek.

He shifted to lay beside her, and just looked at her, smiling, caressing her cheek. She grazed her nails on his chest, playing with the hair there.

“Wait for me right here,” she said as she started to get up.

“Like I could apparate or even move in such conditions,” he drawled playfully. “Where are you going?”

She was pulling on a housecoat. “Just to check if the kids are still asleep.”

“Okay. Please caw like some kind of bird as means of warning if I need to hide myself under the bed. It might take a while for me to manage. I am old, you know.”

She laughed softly. “They won’t come in here. Just stay there and relax. And don’t start with the old talk, or I might have to sit on your face to prove you wrong.” She smiled cheekily.

“You’ll be the death of me, Herms.”

She shushed him as she unlocked the door and headed out, pulling it closed behind her.

After almost a week of sneaking into her room afterhours and leaving at the break of dawn, New Year’s Eve was upon them. He walked up to her house like a proper muggle, after having sneaked out of there that morning, and rang the doorbell. It was early afternoon. He was nervous. He had never made a good impression on children, but his life and happiness depended on it today. He carried two packages – belated Christmas presents for them. He hoped it would work.

Hermione came to the door wearing a smile already. “Hi,” she said, and he so wanted to kiss those smiling lips, but dared not, since the curious children came trotting up behind her.

“Hello,” he said a bit stiffly.

“Come in.” She stepped aside and he stepped inside. The kids shyly looked up at him and the packages he held.

“Rose, Hugo, this is Severus.”

Severus stretched out a hand to shake Hugo’s hand first. The boy took it firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Hugo. Nice shake.”

The boy smiled shyly.

Severus then took Rose’s hand and leaned down to brush his lips lightly on the back of it, like a gentleman, making her giggle. “A pleasure to make you re-acquaintance, Miss Rose.”

He couldn’t help but stare a bit. She very much looked like the baby he had held 13 years ago, but she also had her mother’s soft eyes now. The only Weasley feature was in fact the red hair, which didn’t make her look like Weasley at all. All the memories of holding her and feeding her bottles and bouncing her about in his arms came rushing back to him, and his heart just filled with sudden joy and… possibly love for her, it really did. He wished he could have been around for longer. “You’re just as pretty as I remember.”

Rose looked at Hermione and her mom just smiled. “Thank you,” Rose said as she blushed.

“Now, he said, trying to fight away his anxiety and the awkwardness that hung in the air, “I come bearing belated Christmas gifts. Your mum helped me pick them out, so hopefully you’ll like them.”

He had bought them in New York with her, when she bought hers. He handed them the packages, and their little eyes shined.

“What do we say?” Hermione spoke to her children.

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

“May we open them now?” Rose looked to her mother, then Severus.

Severus looked to Hermione, and she looked to him, as if saying it was his call. “Yes, of course,” he said a bit awkwardly, and they ran to sit on the living room floor and open them.

Hugo got a Lego set Hermione assured Severus he would love. It was an extension of the one she had given him, and he would most definitely be disappointed in not getting the complete set. So he would complete the boy’s happiness. And so it seemed to be the case. He ripped the wrapping paper open and his jaw dropped when he saw it. “Oh wow! Thanks!” he said again, more enthusiastically this time. Hermione smiled as she snaked her way to Severus’ side to watch, under his arm, as he stood at the living room door. He just naturally embraced her, not even registering the novelty of showing affection in front of the kids.

Rose got Jane Austen’s collection. Hermione assured him she was an avid reader, which really wasn’t hard to believe given the womb she had come from, and would certainly enjoy Austen. Hermione had her own copy, of course, a large tome with all of them combined in it. But Severus gave Rose a collection with individual books, bound in nice, pretty, girly cloth. That way she could carry the one she was reading around in her robes in Hogwarts, like he just knew she would. It would be good for her romantic heart. She could see that, for every Willoughby that broke your heart and wronged you, there would be a Brandon to help mend it and who accepted you, flaws and all; for every Wickham that misused you, there would be a Darcy to make it right; for every Churchill that deceived you, there would be a Knightley who was truthful; and if there was a Wentworth that the tides took away, time would bring him back to his rightful place. As it had happened with him and her mother.

The kids took their presents, excited looks on their faces, and hurried to find a little spot of their own in the house to enjoy them in. But not before walking past their mom and noticing the smile on her face, and how she leaned against Severus’ side, arm around his waist, as he had his arm around her shoulders. They displayed a bit of silent and timid shock, and Severus stiffened a bit. But it wasn’t due to him. It’s just that they hadn’t seen affection like that in their house, ever. It was mostly seen in movies only.

When they had disappeared, Hermione announced she should get dinner going, if they were to get to the firework show in time. He, of course, offered to help. But as he chopped something or other for her, he looked very much not there. He was a bit closed off, mind on something else.

“Sev?” Hermione asked worriedly.

He looked up as if he had been startled. “Hmmm?”

“What’s wrong? You look… weird.” Her mind started racing. Was this too much for him? Would he leave? _Oh God, please, don’t let that happen_. “If… if you don’t feel well doing this…”

“Hey, hey. Hush woman,” he said, smiling slyly and wrapping his arms around her waist. It was then he realized he hadn’t even kissed her. Since that morning when he left at the crack of dawn that is. So he leaned down to touch her lips softly, suckle on them tenderly. She very much enjoyed it, and was smiling when they parted. “I’m just… worried. What they think of me. If I’ll impress. My happiness does rest in their hands.”

Hermione let go of him to tend to a pot that was hissing, and he just leaned his backside on the counter.

“Don’t worry. They’re just shy. But I can tell they don’t dislike you. You came bearing gifts after all,” she laughed softly, as did he.

“And I will not lie, seeing Rose again…”

Hermione looked at him and could tell that he was a little emotional, though he was trying hard to control it. She smiled and let go of the spatula she led, leaving it resting in the pot, and moved to wrap her arms around him. She kissed his chest and rubbed her hand up and down his back, soothing him quietly.

She poured them some wine, and he helped her with the dish she was making from scratch as they talked and joked and stole innocent caresses. It was while they laughed about something together that Rose came walking into the kitchen. She had her face in one of the books she had just gotten, but the laughing made her look up. It was strange noise for her household. She saw her mother and Severus, both had their backs to where she was coming from, busy with something on the counter and the stove. But her mother had that giant smile on her face that had been there since that morning, growing wider when he rang the doorbell. And he took his hand to her mother’s cheek, his thumb caressing it, his eyes so tender and warm. She remembered how her mother had said not all men would be like her father, and when asked how could she know for sure, she had opened up about this friend of hers. And it seemed to be true. Her stomach tingled with excitement for her mother, and when she noticed Severus was turning back and would see her, she stuck her face in her book again and continued her walk into the kitchen as nothing had happened.

Severus snorted softly at the sight, the girl not even paying attention to where she was going, absorbed in her reading. He noticed she had chosen Persuasion to start on. He smiled, watching her place the book on the island but not take her eyes off it while she reached to the fruit bowl in the center of the island and found an apple.

Hermione looked back to see what it was Severus admired, and smiled when she saw. “Rose, sweetie, you need to wash that first,” she said as the girl was taking the fruit to her lips absently, once again truly absorbed in her reading.

“Oh, right,” she looked up, finally, upon hearing her mother’s voice. She then looked to the sink, in front of which Severus stood. She became a little shy.

“Allow me,” he said, stretching out his hand to take the apple. She gave it willingly, with a smile, and Severus turned to wash it with a smile of his own.

“So, Miss Rose,” he said as he handed her the clean apple back, “I see you’ve chosen Persuasion to begin with. Excellent choice.” She had already read quite a bit of it, considering the time lapse from when she received it, and also the language level of Austen books. “How do you like it so far?”

“I like it. But Anne’s family is so mean to her! They made her give up this guy she liked and now she’s alone and stuck with them. And the guy, Wentworth, is related to the people that now live in her house, and is coming to visit. It’s such angst!”

Severus smirked a little. “Well, it will get better, I promise.”

“I hope so.” Rose was turning to leave, biting into her apple, and Hermione spoke.

“Uh-uh. Finish your apple here. You’ll get lost in the book and leave an unfinished apple lying somewhere in the house. That’s always a pleasant surprise.”

So Rose returned to the island and sat on one of the stools, reading and biting into her apple. Severus and Hermione returned to the work at hand, quietly, but Severus smiled, happy that Rose seemed to like his gift and wasn’t bothered by his presence. Hermione caught that and smiled too.

Rose finished her apple, throwing away the stem in the rubbish bin that was in a cabinet, next to where Severus stood. She then stopped beside him and stared up at him for a while. He tried to pretend he didn’t notice.

“Severus?” Rose said sweetly, and something exploded in his heart.

“Yes?” he looked at her.

“Could you reach me a glass, please? In the cupboard.” She pointed to a cabinet next to his head, and he happily opened it and handed her a glass. “Thank you,” she smiled, and walked off to the fridge to get herself some water.

Once Rose walked out, Severus asked what else he could do to help Hermione. Everything seemed pretty much underway.

“Actually, could you… go check on Hugo? If you don’t mind? He’s awfully quiet, it’s not very much like him.”

Severus looked a bit uncertain.

“Or… you can put this chicken in the oven for me and I’ll go check on him,” she said.

“No, I can go. It’s alright.” He started to head off.

“Can you take him some fruit? He’s probably hungry.”

“Sure… apple?” Severus picked an apple from the fruit bowl.

“Doesn’t matter. He hates fruit. Just eats them because I tell him to. Just let me cut it up for him, he seems to eat better that way.” She was washing her hands to go to the apple slicing.

“I can do that, Herms,” he said tenderly and proceeded to washing the apple to them slice it up.

Severus walked about the downstairs of their home, looking for the little redheaded guy. He only found a little redheaded lady in the den, sitting on the window seat, immersed in her book.

“Rose?”

“Yes?” She looked up from her book

“Do you know where I can find your brother?”

“Upstairs in his room.”

“Thank you,” he said, and left her to her reading, much against his heart’s desire to just sit and learn everything he could about her, what he had missed in the last 10 years.

He found Hugo in his room, trying to put together both his Lego sets. They were extremely large, both of them, and he was very concentrated. Severus knocked on the open door.

“Sliced apple for a Mr. Hugo?” He tried to be acceptably friendly. He really didn’t know his way around children, not unless it was to be a harsh disciplinarian.

“I’m not hungry,” he said, not harshly or unkindly, just concentrated on his task.

“Well, your mum seems to think otherwise. Perhaps just a couple of slices?”

Hugo nodded slowly in acquiescence.

Severus sat down on the floor, across from the boy, leaving the plate with apple slices beside the kid.

“Need any help?” He asked as the boy stared at the early stages of the construction in between them.

“Sure,” the boy said.

“What troubles you, then?”

“I can’t figure out where this goes.” He held up a piece.

“May I?” Severus asked. The boy nodded and handed him the piece, and Severus took the instructions lying around the floor. “Ah, here we go,” he said after a quick glance at the instruction and the pieces already put together in front of him. “Right here.” He placed it there.

Hugo’s eyes lit up when he saw it made sense. He then began placing other pieces and Severus helped, handing him the pieces that were closest to him, neatly laid out around them, placing a few pieces himself, analyzing the instructions when Hugo got stuck. He also encouraged the boy to eat the apples, and he did take slices in between placing pieces.

They did this in relative silence for a little while. Until Severus finally felt more at ease to speak.

“So… you like building things?”

“Yes.” Hugo was more at ease too. “I wanted to be an engineer.”

“Do you not want to anymore?”

“Dad said I should do something in the wizarding world, because I’m a wizard,” the boy stated, saddened. “I should be an Auror. He doesn’t even like that I play with these.” Which is why the boy was enjoying the company and help and interest Severus showed. His father either didn’t care, or sat with him impatiently, as if forced to, and ended up taking over and doing it all without the boy’s help, and often magically, so it would be done with, sucking the fun out of it.

Severus rolled his eyes at Weasley’s utter stupidity. “Well, if you’ll be happy as a muggle engineer, you should do that. But there are wizard constructors as well.”

“There are?” The boy looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

“Yes. How do you think the buildings in Diagon Alley, or Hogwarts, were built?”

“Yeah. Makes sense.”

And so they built and talked a bit, and the boy started to warm up to him. Severus found out his favorite subject was transfiguration, and that he very much liked spy movies, of course.

“Is it true you were a spy in the war?” The boy asked shyly.

“Yes.”

“Was it cool?” He asked, with wonder in his eyes.

Severus sighed softly. “It wasn’t as… interesting as movies make it out to be. But I suppose it was… _cool_ to have the feeling of performing my duty well, saving some people from getting hurt… being so good at it no one realized what I was doing.” Severus smiled softly.

“Did you jump from buildings, like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible?”

Severus smirked, amused at the boy’s amazement.

“Yes, there was a bit of that. Though being a wizard I did not need many of his trinkets.”

“And did people change faces, like those masks in the movies, to fool the enemy? Did you?”

“There was some of that too, yes. I never partook in it… your mother did though,” he whispered, smirking.

“Really??” The boy’s eyes went wide.

“Yes. Don’t tell her I told you, though.” He placed his index finger over his lips.

“How did she do it? Why?” The boy was whispering now.

“There’s a potion that does it. She needed to fool people into thinking she was one of the bad guys, so she could go into this woman’s vault in the bank and retrieve an item that was valuable to our victory.”

The boy was in awe of that, and Severs was happy they were creating some sort of connection.

Hermione had already gone up to find them bonding and building together when she thought Severus was taking long. She smiled and retreated silently, never having been noticed, and only called up the stairs for them to come down when dinner was ready.

They came down, and Rose emerged from the den with her nose in the book. She sat at the table like that, and while Hermione and Severus took the food to the table, Hermione said “Rosie, what have we said about reading at the table?”

Rose closed her book and placed it on the vacant seat next to her. “Sorry, Mama.”

After serving themselves in silence, and digging in, Severus watched the kids, then looked to Hermione. She smiled, and squeezed his leg under the table, as she was sitting next to him.

“I think I’ll take the opportunity to get to know you a little more since I won’t interrupt your reading now, Miss Rose.” He smiled at her as she chewed. There was a pause. “I’ve learned that Mr. Hugo likes transfiguration and would like to be an engineer.” He looked fondly at Hugo, who was smiling shyly. “How about you? What is your favorite subject in Hogwarts?”

“Hmmm. I think I’d have to say… Potions, definitely.”

Severus almost chocked. He wondered if that time in his lab she probably didn’t even remember had anything to do with that. Hermione again caressed his leg, and he looked at her to see her smiling.

“You know that shop you like going to, Rose?” Hermione asked.

“The Potion shop? I like the smell. And to read what every potion does. I haven’t gotten through all of them yet.”

Severus couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle, that came out softly through his nose.

“Well, Severus owns it.”

Her eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Yes. And I can give you a copy of the instruction for each potion, if you like. That way you don’t have to stand in the shop reading them all.”

“Oh could you? I would like that, yes. Thank you.”

Severus smiled, pleased with himself that she took interest in something he could provide. It was something they could talk about forever, should she remain interested. “Hugo, you don’t like potions?”

He shrugged. “It’s hard.”

“Hugo has a bit of a hard time with it, and the professor,” Hermione said.

“Well, if you ever want my help, I’ll be happy to give it.”

It was late evening and the time had come to go watch the fireworks. The little family of four walked down the street to a dark spot next to a vacant house. Hugo was already holding his mother’s hand, he had been as they walked down the street, so it seemed set he would be apparating with her.

“Care to ride with me, Rose?” He offered his hand. She looked to her mother, who nodded with a smile.

“Sure. But… I always get very nauseous. What helps is I cling to my mum.”

“Oh…” he started, thinking that was a polite way to decline his offer. He was about to say it was fine, he would be right behind them, when Rose stepped closer to him, took his hand, and wrapped her arm around his waist, her cheek pressed to his side. She wasn’t declining, she was just explaining.

His heart, not for the first time that day, filled with warmth and something fuzzy. Her hand, still small when compared to his but not quite as tiny as he remembered wrapping around his finger, made lovely memories flood his mind. He put his free hand on her back, securing her, and looked to Hermione, who held Hugo. She nodded once, smiling at his slightly shocked and pale face, and they both disapparated simultaneously.

They came up in a dark spot, behind some trees.

“Are you good?” Severus asked as Rose pried away from him.

“Yes!” She smiled. “Didn’t get nauseous at all this time.”

The kids walked excitedly ahead, though Hermione cautioned every two minutes that they stay close. Severus walked beside her, arm around her shoulders. They made their way through the crowd as best they could, and found a decent spot to stand at. Then they just talked for a bit, waiting for the moment.

Suddenly, people all around them started the countdown. When they hit one, Big Ben started to chime and fireworks lit up the skies. The kids looked up at it, amazed. And when they looked back at the adults that accompanied them that evening, they were kissing. Severus had one arm around Hermione’s shoulders, the other hand cupping her cheek, and one of her arms was around his waist and the other hand rested on his chest. Their lips were still locked, slowly tasting each other’s, when the siblings looked to one another. Rose giggled, and Hugo looked appalled.

“That’s disgusting,” he said, the grown-ups not even aware of what was happening, still lost in the kiss.

“It is not. Let them be.”

Hugo still looked disgusted.

“When have you ever seen mum smile as much as she has today?”

Hugo’s look changed into one of contemplation. “Never, I guess.”

“Exactly. And have you ever seen mum and dad snog like that?”

“No.”

“So, this is a good thing, yes? She likes him. She’s happy. And he’s nice!”

Hugo shrugged. “I guess.”

Big Ben’s chimes stopped and music started playing. Rose and Hugo started to dance, looking up at the bright lights in the sky as the couple behind them still tasted each other, completely in love and oblivious to the world around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than I expected. Once again, I'm hoping the sheer size of this beast will be enough to make up for that.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was dying to know what the kids had thought of Severus. Since they were alone, her kids wouldn’t be shy about speaking their minds.

“I think he’s nice,” Hugo said. “But it’s still weird a little. That you are dating anyone.”

“Okay, sweetie. I can understand that. But do you think you’ll be totally okay with it some day?”

Hugo shrugged. “I guess.”

“I’m really glad for that. And you, Rosie?”

“I really like him. He seems nice and sweet, and you seem really happy with him.”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “I am.”

“Plus, he’s super cute,” Rose said.

Hermione laughed softly. “He is, isn’t he?”

Hugo just looked at both of them as they giggled with a bit of a disgusted sneer.

After some girlish giggles, Hermione calmed down enough to speak again. “I know you guys will have to be back at Hogwarts soon, and I completely understand if you just want some time alone at the house before you do go back, especially since it’s a new house for us, and a relatively new… arrangement we have, but would it be okay if he visited again this evening?”

There was some silence. Hugo and Rose looked at each other. Then at their mother. Hugo spoke first.

“He _had_ said he would like to watch one of the spy films I like with me.”

“We can do that,” Hermione smiled.

And so Severus was there again that evening. They had already had dinner when he arrived, so Hermione just popped some popcorn and they sat in the den to watch one of Hugo’s spy movies. The kids were sprawled on the carpet, some cushions about them as they made themselves comfortable to watch it. Hermione and Severus sat on the couch. Their bucket of popcorn was on his lap, and his arm stretched on the back of the sofa, around Hermione’s shoulders. She rested her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. Every now and then, Severus would plant a kiss on the top of her head. He would also feed her popcorn when she hadn’t grabbed some herself in a while.

Rose and Hugo were just amazed at such a scene. They would peek back every once in a while to see if it was still going on. Severus was truly a different man from what they were used to seeing. He was attentive not only to their mother, but to them. He fetched them more popcorn when they had eaten all of theirs, and drinks too. Hugo would comment on the parts he most liked and thought exciting, asking if he had seen how cool that was, and Severus would actually answer, comment, agree, show interest. Just the fact that he had sat down to watch the movie and paid attention and seemed to enjoy it… that alone was wonderful, and foreign to them.

And he was such a powerful wizard, it seemed. When they had been out of popcorn, he just waved his hand towards the kitchen, and they could hear the bag popping. They weren’t sure if he had made it go in the microwave or if it was some sort of heating spell that just made the bag pop on its own, but it was frigging cool. And the way he just said matter-of-factly “it’ll be ready in a minute” before he had gotten up to get it for them… for all their dad’s talk of being an Auror and powerful, they had never seen him do anything wandlessly and non-verbally. He couldn’t even work half the things in the kitchen, especially if they were muggle.

Hermione too was in awe. She never, by any means, thought Severus would be rude or cruel to her children. But she also never expected him to take so much interest and truly… care for them, even if he had said he would love them as his own just because they were hers. It hadn’t really sunk in, especially considering that they would now spend more time at Hogwarts than at home, so in the end, he would only have to “put up with” them for short amounts of time. But now, watching him like this, interacting with Hugo and smiling at his comments, taking them seriously, debating the film and the parts Hugo most liked and even answering about if he had done something similar as a spy, it sunk in. He was the fucking man of her life, perfect for her in every way, and she was falling deep, deeper than she had ever thought possible for anyone, let alone her, deeper than she already was. The few walls she had firmly placed around her heart, even with him, someone she had known for so long and trusted, due to her past experiences and the fear of just being stupid for believing love like that can exist, and that she could be the recipient of it and live it at this point in her life, started to crumble. She was utterly swooning over him. He would get really lucky tonight, for sure.

And that he did, after the film, the kids were sent to bed and he lingered in the kitchen with the excuse of cleaning up. But when it was safe to, she sneaked him upstairs and showed him thoroughly just how happy and thankful and utterly smitten she was by him.

And on the next evening, he came back. This time they were to watch the movie adaptation of Persuasion, since Rose, the miniature bookworm, had already finished reading it. Again Severus just charmed everyone, made popcorn, got drinks, was actually interested in the film. And he did not do it for show. He was happy doing it, and ecstatic really to think he might belong – even if awkwardly – to a family unit. A functional, loving one. He had never had that in his life.

The kids were to take the train back to Hogwarts on Saturday morning. It was set that Snape would drive them, since Hermione didn’t own a car yet. He did, mostly because driving aimlessly through the countryside eased his mind, or driving to other countries on holiday was easier than arranging a portkey and having the people at the department in the Ministry know your business. He did still know someone there that could do things quietly for the most part, but still… the risk of it slipping to the press and paparazzi going after him just because it was a slow news day or week didn’t always appeal to him.

After they dropped the kids off at King’s Cross and he waited in the car as to not meet Weasley, he and Hermione would drive up to his house in the country and stay there for the weekend, so she could see where he lived, and where possibly they could spend weekends and holidays, if she indeed wanted him to move in with her still.

But Severus of course had slept at her house, as had been the case every single day since Boxing Day. He woke up early to sneak out, go change, and bring the car. Fortunately the car had been left near his company labs, in the city, because he had felt like driving to work on Friday, for which he had come in late. And because he predicted this would happen, and did not feel like waking too early to fetch the car all the way up at his house, only to drive back straight away.

He woke early, and his beautiful witch was still asleep beside him. She looked totally peaceful, and smiled in her sleep as the first rays of sunlight began to shine on her naturally bright face. He smiled, admiring her, then brushed his knuckles on her cheeks. She hummed softly and her smile seemed to widen, but she did not wake. He crept out of bed and put on his clothes without making a sound.

Before apparating straight from her patio to his house to change and then to the closed labs to get to the car, he needed to go down and get his boots and coat that had been left in the closet by the door when he arrived the previous evening. He could not summon them, for they could bang into something on the way and wake the kids, wake her. The closet door was most likely closed anyway. It would be fine. He would be quick about it, and it was way too early for the kids to be up.

So he slowly made his way down the hall, thinking he should produce a rose before he left, to leave on the pillow beside her, for her to find when she woke. He walked past the kids’ doors. But before he could descend the stairs, he heard a door opening in the hall behind him.

_Fuck_.

He looked back, and found Rose standing at her door, looking at him, still blinking herself awake. She then smiled widely, like she had been let in on a secret.

“Good morning,” he said. There really wasn’t anything else that could be done. He just hoped to God his stupidity would not irk Hermione too much. She obviously would not appreciate her daughter seeing a strange man creeping in their house early in the morning, but he hoped the damage could be later compensated and corrected.

“Good morning,” Rose answered.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be up?” Maybe she could go back to sleep and think this was a dream later on. “You can get some more rest, you know.”

“I’m too excited.”  
Severus snorted.

And then, before he could think of something to fix this, Hugo’s door opened.

_Oh great. Fully done damage now_.

The boy looked at him with a sleepy face as well, blinking awake properly.

“I take it you are excited about going back to Hogwarts as well?”

Hugo just nodded slowly. “And I still need to finish packing. Where’s Mum?”

“Still sleeping… it seems.” _Lame attempt at covering things up_.

There was silence. Awkward silence. Then Severus finally spoke. “Right. Well, how about you guys go wash up and change, and I’ll make you breakfast? And we can let Mum sleep a bit more.”

They both nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs then.” While they washed up, he could produce that rose for her. He would certainly need it now. Maybe he should make it a whole fucking bouquet.

“So, what will it be?” He asked from the side of the island closest to the stove. The kids sat on the table, on the other side of the island.

“Pancakes,” Hugo said.

“Eggs and bacon,” Rose said at the same time.

Both then smiled cheekily, and Severus smirked. He had seen similar smiles on their mother.

“Right then. Putting me to the test I see. Pancakes, eggs and bacon it shall be.”

He went to the fridge to find everything he needed, and as he spotted the items, he waved his wand to make everything zoom to the island. The kids watched, giggling. He then stepped to the island and rearranged things, putting certain things next to others. Then, he looked at his work and sighed, to then take in a long breath and wave his wand again at the whole arrangement.

Without a single spoken spell, milk and flour started pouring themselves into a bowl. Eggs broke in the air on top of that bowl, to add to the pancake batter, and into another bowl, to be scrambled later. Whisks came out of a drawer and whisked away on both bowls. The kids watched, amazed, and Severus leaned his back side on the counter behind him, and raised an eyebrow at them, smirking as if it took no energy whatsoever for him to command all this. The kids smiled at him.

As the kitchen appliances and breakfast ingredients continued to tend to themselves, Severus turned to the stove, to place two skillets on it and get the flames going. He prepared their breakfast, humming, and the kids giggled softly at that behind his back. He seemed as happy and giddy as their mother, on the inside at least, since he absolutely hid it better than her from them. But not that much better.

He was pushing pancakes into a plate and eggs and bacon into another when the woman of his dreams came down the stairs, he could see from where he stood, wearing well behaved mom pajamas – an old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was not what she had worn for him last night. He had of course pealed that nighty off almost instantly and left her in the nude all the way up till he had come downstairs earlier today. Her hair was a bit messy still, the morning light shining beautifully off it, reflecting that lovely caramel color. She held the red rose he had left on the pillow beside her, and also the note that said simply “I love you” in his spiky handwriting.

Severus looked at her apologetically as she approached the kitchen, looking at him with a slightly puzzled look in her eyes. He wanted to convey that he was sorry for having fucked up and let her kids see he had slept there. He also wanted to apologize for going through her kitchen like he owned the place, and for taking the liberty of cooking for her kids.

But when she entered the kitchen and saw the full scene – her kids sat there, smiling, all dressed and waiting for their breakfast, and that wonderful man actually cooking for them, she just smiled, so widely. She really appreciated the help. Doing it all on her own as she had from the start was rather tiring.

“Hi, Mum.”

“Morning Mum.”

“Good morning, babies!”

Severus still looked apologetic when she turned and closed the distance between them and just cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to hers. “Good morning, love,” she said in a soft tone so mostly he could hear it. The kids were already _oooing_ the kiss though.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile, pleasantly surprised.

“Thank you for the note, and the rose. I love them.” She said as she opened a cupboard and took out a vase fit for a single flower. He continued to push the kids’ breakfast onto their plates and then took it to them.

“Breakfast?” Severus asked as she filled the vase with water at the sink and put the rose into it to set it down on the table. “We have pancakes, eggs and bacon. “I’m sure I can whip something else up if it tickles your fancy better,” he smiled.

“You guys made Severus go through all this work? All you guys usually have is porridge!”

They both shrugged, smiling and digging in.

“He offered,” Rose said sweetly.

“And I _am_ particularly hungry today,” Hugo added.

“Guys!” Hermione berated.

“It’s fine. It was my pleasure,” Severus cut in, smirking. “I am actually quite hungry for it all myself. What will you be having, Herms?”

She was famished too, so she had a bit of everything. They finished eating and Severus set off to cleaning up, but Hermione said she would do it, it was only fair. So he decided he would go get the car while they finished getting ready.

“It’s too much trouble, we’ll just get a cab.” Hermione said softly as the kids left the table to go finish packing. She stood holding plates and Severus loomed over her.

He cupped her cheeks and smiled. “Nothing I can do for you is too much trouble.” He pecked her smiling lips. “Besides, no cab has a charmed boot to fit their trunks. And I would like to see you explain the owl to the driver,” he chuckled.

“But isn’t your car at your house? You apparated here after work yesterday.”

“It’s at the lab. I’ll be back in 30 minutes.” His lab was in the muggle part of town, as to avoid harassments and troubles.

As he was kissing her goodbye, a silver dog burst into the room, startling him into pulling away from her and growling angrily. Then, a voice he thankfully hadn’t heard in over 20 years echoed from the Patronus. It just made him angrier, and made him scowl at the thing.

“Hey, I won’t be able to make it to King’s Cross today. I’ve been called into work. Some terrible business, really,” the Patronus spoke. Hermione rolled her eyes as it continued. “Send the kids my love and tell them I’ll see them.”

The silver dog faded and Hermione snorted. “Typical.”

“Hmmm?” Severus just raised an inquisitive brow.

“I’d bet this house there is no work thing. But it’s fine. The kids are used to it, sadly. They won’t be too disappointed.” She took the plates to the sink and waved her wand so the dishes could do themselves.

“Are… _you_ disappointed?” He asked carefully. She seemed a bit angry.

“Only that I stayed married to that fool for so long, and that now my kids have to be put through this. But the less I see of him, the better. He would just badger me anyway.”

“Not if I had anything to say about it,” Severus said, smirking, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to make her feel cheerful as she had moments before.

She did smile, and stood on her tiptoes to suckle on his lips. “I need to go pack a bag.”

“For?”

“The weekend! At your place?”

“I want you naked at all times. There will be no bag needed,” he smiled mischievously as he whispered.

She giggled as he kissed her neck, still holding her waist. “Severus!”

“Don’t berate me for speaking the truth,” he rumbled, nipping her ear.

“Sev… we’ll be late.”

“Right,” he managed to pry away from her. “Car. Be back in 30 minutes,” he smiled, and retreated to the front door.

He went in to get the kids’ trunks and load them in the car, along with the owl in its cage. The kids had already been warned of their father’s absence, and truly didn’t seem surprised or to care. In truth, they were relieved. He always picked on something or other and made these things uncomfortable, and their mother angry. And themselves sad.

As he was loading the car, the kids came running out. Hermione was left a bit behind, with her little bag, closing the front door. Severus did not notice that at that very moment, he was earning even more points with Hugo, merely due to how cool his car was, and how in awe it made Hugo. It was a diamond black Jeep Compass, and the boy could see himself reflected on the shiny paint job. He really liked it.

Both kids were reaching for the door handle to climb on board when their mother called their attention. “Where are your manners? You should ask Severus if it’s okay for you to get in _his_ car first!”

“Nonsense,” the man said, smiling as he walked away from the back of the car towards the driver’s door. “Hop in.”

The kids pulled on the back doors merrily as Severus and Hermione climbed into the front.

Once they were at King’s Cross, Severus unloaded their trunks from the car to send them on their way. They had agreed he would wait there, to avoid confrontation with Ronald, and nothing else had been said after they learned the redhead wouldn’t show. Plus, the matter of being seen in public together in a scene that could certainly confirm they were together, at a wizarding part of a place, that had not been discussed.

They were heading to the station and Severus bid them goodbye and a safe journey back to school as he leaned on the car to wait for Hermione.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Hugo asked. Rose also turned around expectantly.

He did not want to say no to them, to disappoint them. But at the same time, he did not know how all of this sat with Hermione. And then he looked at her.

She looked expectant too. Worried, that he did not want to be seen with her. That all the promises made in New York and in her bed were just that, promises, and that when it came down to it, she was just too much to handle, and she could not expect all that he had promised for her life now.

He smiled and walked over to them. “Of course I am.”

The kids began to walk happily in front of them again, pushing their carts, and Hermione seemed so relieved she might cry.

“Why do you look so amazed, witch?” He asked as he stepped in next to her and took her hand in his.

She smiled giddily, puzzled and embarrassed at the same time. “What? I… I don’t…” She stuttered.

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her extra close to him. “I mean everything I say to you, from the bottom of my heart,” he whispered next to her ear, then kissed her cheek. She was still smiling like a fool, flushing in embarrassment of being so insecure, and apparently so easy to read. But he understood why she would be so insecure, and he did not mind. He would reassure her every day, until she wasn’t. She took her hand to his, the one resting on her shoulder, and their fingers intertwined. Thus they made their way to Platform 9 ¾.

Everyone looked, albeit discretely. Neither of them cared. The only one who stared outright was Potter. He looked very, very surprised and even a bit… uneasy. His kids ran up to Hugo and Rose, so he had to follow.

“Hello, Harry,” Hermione said. It wasn’t a warm, friendly tone, but it wasn’t unkind either. Things were awkward between them, had been for a long time now. She was sure he wished it wasn’t like that, but he felt lost. He was married to Ron’s sister, and worked with Ron himself. He couldn’t really escape him.

“Hi,” he said, still staring at Severus and wondering what he did there, holding Hermione’s hand.

“How’s Ginny?”

“Good, good. She had practice with the team today. She thought she would be done in time, but apparently not.” Ginny was now a coach for the Quidditch team she had played for up until a few years ago. “Where’s Ron?” He asked before he could stop himself. He still glanced at Severus, who just stared menacingly into his soul as he used to do when he was Professor Snape.

“You would know better than I. Apparently the office called him in.”

“What?” He looked at her, puzzled. He was head of the department now, Harry, so he would know.

“Ah! Though so,” Hermione smirked.

“Potter, I advise you stop gawking at me. That’s rude.” Severus’ silky voice finally cut the air, and Harry was a bit taken aback.

“I’m sorry, you’re right, Snape. I just haven’t seen you in so long, and…” he looked down at his hand, holding Hermione’s.

“ _You’re_ Severus Snape?” James asked. He would be in Rose’s class, so of course he had heard of him in History of Magic.

“Yes. Pleasure to meet you…” he held out his hand, trying to be pleasant and friendly. The kid wasn’t to blame for looking like his annoying father and abusive grandfather. He just needed to remind himself of that.

The boy shook his hand, smiling. “I’m James.”

“I know… like your grandfather. And this must be Lily, like her grandmother…” he smiled. The girl was shyly hiding behind her father a bit. “And Albus.” The boy reached out his hand and Severus took it as well. “Nice to meet you all.”

Harry was flabbergasted at Severus Snape being nice to his kids. To any kids at all, really.

The train was about to leave and so Hermione let go of Severus’ hand to give her kids final motherly advice and recommendations, and hugs and bid her farewell. Severus gave her the space to do so.

“Will we be seeing Severus when we come back?” Rose asked, not only for her mother’s ears.

“Yes,” Severus smiled. “You will be seeing a lot of be, hopefully, from now on. If that’s okay with you?”

Both kids nodded, smiling.

The train whistled again and they ran off to board it.

“Bye mom, bye Severus,” they waved from the window.

After the train had departed, Hermione said “Well Harry, I guess I’ll see you around,” and turned to leave. Severus just said “Potter” in that silky indifferent tone only he could master, and turned to accompany her. He put his arm around her shoulders again, and she clung to his waist. They left a puzzled Harry Potter, with his jaw dropped, in their wake.

They stopped at a bakery and he bought a box of doughnuts and chocolate croissants so they could nibble on during the drive, in addition to two large cups of coffee, to keep them awake for the almost 4 hour drive up to North Yorkshire, where he had lived for the past 10 years or so, away from noise and people, alone with his thoughts and sorrows. Not anymore, though.

They had already exited the city when he noticed Hermione just analyzing the whole interior of the car, caressing the leather, fussing with the radio and reading all the small print on the dashboard.

“This is such a nice car. How long have you had it?”

“For a couple of years now.” He was relaxed while driving, one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the arm rest between them. The road was calm, quiet, not a car to be seen other than theirs.

“It still has that new car smell.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. It’s sexy. Suits you well.” She smiled.

He could see she was excited. He could feel it irradiating from her. Maybe not aroused per se… it could be excitement of seeing his place, getting to be alone with just him again, as they had been in New York…. It could simply be the caffeine. But if he handled it properly, he could perhaps make it be used and spent in the best way it could be.

Without taking his eyes off the road, with the hand that dangled from the arm rest on which his elbow rested, he reached for her thigh and caressed it gently. She made nothing of it, just a sweet caress, as he so often bestowed upon her. She just smiled. After lazily circling her leg near her knee for a bit, his hand slid up, caressing her inner thigh. She was a bit slow in comprehending his intentions still, and just blushed a little as excitement prickled in her core and she tried to control it. He then finally traced a finger over her center, over her black denims, and she gasped. “Severus!”

“Hmmm?” He was smirking, eyes still on the road, as his fingers teased her more openly.

“You’re driving!” She said, but she did spread her legs further apart.

“And?” He popped the button on her jeans open, then unzipped them. He could then caress her mound over her knickers.

“It’s not… it’s not safe.” Her breathing was already growing labored as she sunk down in her seat, allowing him better access. He took advantage and stuck his hand in her knickers, teasing her as best he could. He had felt her slightly moist already, through the cloth.

“You _do_ find the car sexy, you naughty witch,” he rumbled. She moaned, breathing deeply through her nose, and bit her lips. “Pull those denims down for me, gorgeous,” he said as he unbuckled her seatbelt. “Aren’t you dying to come all over these sexy leather seats?” He smirked. She whimpered as she pushed her jeans down in a hurried fashion. It was so not like her to be this bold and unconcerned, but this man just made her feel things to the maximum, things she only dared dream of feeling before.

His hand returned to her thigh, now bare, as the denims rested around her ankles next to her boots. He took his eyes off the road to look at her bare skin as he slid his hands up her thigh. He smiled at her skin visibly prickling and hairs standing on end at his touch, and her hand grabbing the seat in anticipation. His hand finally reached her core, and teased it over her black lace knickers gently before pulling them aside to touch her directly.

“Uuuhmmm,” she let out loudly as his fingers teased around her clit without actually touching it. “This is so dangerous,” she couldn’t help it, it just came out.

His eyes were on the road again and his fingers left her center. She whimpered in disappointment. She should have just kept her mouth shut. But his fingers then enclosed her wrist, and he took her hand to his mouth. He sucked lavishly on one finger. “If you’re so worried…” He stuck two of her fingers in his mouth now, still watching the road, but a devilish smirk on his face, “… why don’t _you_ play with your delicious pussy them?” His eyes flicked from the road to her just in time to see her moan and bite her lips as he still sucked on her fingers, three of them now. The raw lust in his eyes made her core tighten all on its own. He smirked and stuck her fingers deeper in his mouth, sucking on their full length, slowly. His eyes flicked from the road to her and back. “I want to replace this new car smell with sexy, horny pussy smell.” He sucked on her fingers one last time and smirked once again when he saw she was gingerly rolling her hips on the seat.

When he let go of her wrist, her hand swiftly covered her mons, her fingers briefly tracing her outer lips before dipping in her knickers to gently flick her clit up and down. “Uhhmm, fuck yes.” She breathed, now rubbing her clit in circles.

He took his eyes off the road briefly every now and then to watch her playing with herself. “Dos that feel good, love?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“Tell me how good it feels.”

“So fucking good.” She pulled her fingers away to show him how sticky they were. He took her wrist again and sucked them clean. “Oh fuck. It would be better if it were your fingers fucking me,” she moaned.

He looked at her with lust, and took his hand to her exposed clit and folds, since her knickers were pushed aside, and rubbed her generously, making her moan with pure need. She had pulled a foot out of her boots and jeans and rested it up on the seat, making for better access. She was making the seat moist.

Severus slid his hand up her stomach, pushing her shirt and jumper up, exposing her breasts. He pulled the cup of her bra down, and pinched one of her pert nipples with fingers moistened by her essence. He then licked them.

She noticed his cock straining his trousers, and reached in between him and the wheel to set it free. She was so pleased to feel it so rock hard from only mostly hearing her play with herself. It was nice to know she could be that sexy.

Once his cock was free, he breathed in relief. She proceeded to stroking him, after rubbing herself a bit more, making her fingers warm and moist to encompass his girth.

“Oh fuck yes, Herms.” He sucked in air then exhaled heavily. “ _This_ certainly is hazardous.”

“You started it,” she smiled, still stroking him. “I cannot see this tasty cock so hard for me and simply ignore it.” She knelt on her seat, and took him in her mouth. He groaned fiercely. It was a good thing the windows were tinted, because her ass was completely up in the air and almost pressed up to the window.

He caressed her back, her bum, her slit as she sucked on all of his cock’s glory, slowly, yet hungrily. He let her, not much worry about the road in his mind. It was clear; they were on a stretch that only had fields and fields, greenish for the rain had washed away the snow, for as far as the eye could see; the windows were tinted; and cars these days all but drove themselves. That little muggle failure he had taken care of, casting a spell when she had lowered her lips to encompass him. It made the car run on a sort of auto pilot. So he just rested a hand on the wheel, absently guiding the car as his other hand caressed her back, pulled her hair back to try and see her hungry lips savoring his cock, teased her slit and crack.

But her soft lips running up and down his shaft as she moaned wantonly, and the feel of her moist, swollen warmth on his hand as he teased her became too much for him. He saw an exit to a dirt road and took it, almost sharply, driving down that road a bit until he found a little line of trees he could stop behind. She had lifted her head from his cock and just stroked him as she planted soft kisses on his cheek and neck, which had made the task of driving until he found a proper place to park less demanding. He simply needed to burry himself inside her.

He nudged her to lay back and pushed her seat to lay back in quick, urgent movements she barely registered. “I need you now, you fucking delicious witch,” he growled, and she turned with her knees spread out on the seat, bracing herself on it, resting her cheek on the headrest as he jumped to her side of the car and supported himself behind her, sinking his cock into her slowly, groaning at the feel of her.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he grunted, and picked up the pace of his movements, gripping her hips with one hand as the other slid in front of her, in between her legs, and rubbed her clit just as quickly.

She had already teased herself halfway there, and so his precise rubbing of her, along with his cock pistoning so deliciously inside her, his grunts and heavy breathing against her shoulder, teeth grazing on it, all helped her get there extremely fast. She screamed his name with her cheek pressed against the car seat as she came.

He pulled out of her and she turned to see he was still rock hard.

“Is something wrong?” She asked with a cheeky smile, still panting.

“Nothing at all,” he smirked. “Jump to the back seat.”

That she did, hastily, and pulled her boot, jeans and knickers off. She spread herself for him in the back seat, a foot supported on the driver’s seat, and he pulled the passenger’s seat back upright, making room for him to jump in the back with her.

He sunk into her again, a sigh of relief escaping him before he covered her lips with his, sucking on them hungrily, teasing them open so his tongue could explore every inch of her mouth. He then rested his forehead on hers, breathing on her lips as he thrust into her, his nose pressed to her cheek. “Come with me?” He panted.

“Yes,” she whimpered, her hands in his hair, keeping him close. His cock was hitting that spot inside her all on its own, and then he snaked his hand in between them and pressed down on her lower belly. She gasped in surprise at how much better it became, and it didn’t take very long for her to shudder and her toes to curl as her orgasm washed over her. He felt her clenching around him and knew he could let go, and so he did, chasing her right off the cliff.

He nuzzled her neck, catching his breath as he still rested on top of her. She ran her fingers in his short gray hair and caressed his shoulders, her leg lowering from the driver’s seat to hook behind his leg.

“You just took my car virginity,” she said with a smile on her face.

He kissed her neck, nipped it, and nuzzled it once more. “It was my pleasure, love.” After a moment of trying to even out his breathing more, he continued. “And you were this car’s first, and will be the only.”

“Really? I would think you had bought this spacious car with naughty intentions in mind.”

“I guarantee that until today, no one else but me had even gotten into it.”

He finally rolled to sit beside her and zipped up his trousers as she lowered her jumper and shirt, also putting her bra in place.

“Do you want to drive a bit?” he asked as he handed her knickers to her.

“You would let me?” She took them as they as they dangled from his fingers and pulled them on.

“Of course. I can’t wait to see what you’ll let me do to you when we get home with all that pent up excitement of driving my sexy car.” He smirked. She laughed softly and shoved his shoulder playfully.

The weekend at his place got stretched. It was really quite beautiful and peaceful up there. And though the green fields had been visible during the drive up due to the rain, it started to snow shortly after they arrived, making it all too tempting to just stay in bed and cuddle, warming each other as they watched the snow, until it melted away completely.

Hermione took the week off. She certainly had plenty vacation days to take. After having put her career on hold to follow Ronald around for his job, she refused to take many holidays. She already worked part time, and was there for her kids for whatever they needed. If she took holidays, she wouldn’t be able to take a trip with the kids anyway, not leaving Ronald behind. He certainly wouldn’t be up for that. And she certainly wouldn’t go on a trip with _him_. So taking days off only meant having to look at his face for longer than she cared to, especially in the last years, when only Hugo was left in the house and she began to truly notice some action was required.

Severus… well, Severus owned the damned business. He could take as many days as he’d like. He had mostly competent people working for him – he had handpicked them himself and badgered them into functioning exactly as he liked. If something were to go so wrong that his presence was needed, they would call him.

Still, he did drop by the lab for a few minutes every other day, or visited a store or another to check all ran smoothly. It was nothing that took him away from her for too long, especially since she came along on most instances. They flooed or apparated of course, because the drive was not worth taking, not unless the car was absolutely needed.

He wanted to show her it all. Perhaps he could still convince her to go to work for – no, _with_ – him. He really did adore having her in the lab and still held on to those memories dearly, even now that they were reunited. She pushed and motivated him, and he worked so much better and more efficiently with her there, instigating his mind. And he hated her desk job. In addition to obviously not fulfilling her – he could tell by the few days she had gone to work after Christmas and New Years, when he spent the night with her and she complained about her day – her utter brilliance was just being wasted there.

After their small visits – on which he remembered to collect the instructions to all the potions made available by his shops to send to Rose – they would return to the countryside and have long walks, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery and the peace. He showed her his favorite places to walk along or to just go to be alone in quiet contemplation – he had found many of those in the last decade – and the nearest little muggle town, where Hermione was surprised to see people knew him and were quite friendly towards him, as he towards them.

On the morning of January 9th, she managed to wake before him, even though she had been unusually sleepy. He had his back to her, bare, as they had made sweet love before falling asleep and couldn’t even muster the strength to get dressed again to protect them from the cold. She cuddled up to him, snaking her arm to embrace him and her hands to caress those chest hairs she so loved to tease, be it as they had sex or as they simply cuddled and talked. As her hands caressed his chest and stomach, her leg hooked over his as well, making her whole body press against his, and she grazed her teeth on his shoulder blades, then nuzzled his neck, kissed it, slowly bringing him into consciousness.

“Rise and shine, birthday boy.” She smiled and nipped his ear.

He hummed his appreciation of having her warm naked body pressed against him, coaxing him awake. “Hardly a boy,” he rumbled, still slightly asleep.

“No. My sexy and mature man.” She was climbing on him now, and he turned to meet her. “Happy birthday,” she smiled, lying atop him, the covers over them both, and then she brought her lips down to his smiling ones.

His hand embedded in her hair and he deepened the kiss, passionately exploring her mouth. He then flipped her so he could be on top, and nestled his hips nicely in between her legs, their lips still locked. She managed to pull away after a minute or two.

“What do you want for your birthday, love?” She asked smiling. She had already seen a pair of silver cufflinks she thought he might like, on one of their outings into town. But she thought asking wouldn’t hurt.

“Your naked body writhing under mine,” he rumbled as he looked down at her naked form pinned under him suggestively.

“No, this is what you got for Christmas,” she said smiling. She hadn’t managed to find a present for him, and was particularly upset. He had said that finding her again had been the best Christmas present he had ever gotten. He had gotten her a lovely pair of earrings.

“Yes, and I loved it. I wouldn’t mind a repeat.” He growled into her neck and bit on it.

“Well, you can’t have it just now. I’ don’t want to rush it, and I can’t be late to the doctor’s either.” She tapped on his shoulder so he would roll off her. He did, scowling. “Don’t be like that. I will make it up to you later.” She smiled mischievously. “Besides, you’ll be late too.”

Hermione liked to get complete check-ups with muggle doctors once a year, just for her peace of mind. That is what she would be doing today. It had been scheduled since before she had met him again at Christmas, and now, since she had a sex life again, she was very eager to see if everything in that area was functioning well, and if she had to start worrying about menopause or anything like that any time soon. Since she was doing that, and didn’t feel comfortable with him accompanying her, he said he would go to the lab and get something done, and meet her back there when she was done.

“Seriously, though, Sev… what do you want for your birthday?” She asked as they were getting out of bed and heading to the shower.

“You in my arms for as much of the day as you possibly can handle.” He walked over to her and leaned down to claim her lips. “Do send me a Patronus when you are done. I’ll come home immediately.”

So she made her way to the doctor’s office. She apparated a few streets away, since she still had time, and stopped by the shop where she had seen the cufflinks she wanted to give Severus. He often had meetings with distributors and fancy people who dealt with patents, people interested in his products or asking him to develop something, and people interested in opening new branches of his stores, like the one in New York. So he had to look smart, and wore muggle suits or something similar to them that would not seem too strange to witches and wizards. Either way, cufflinks could be of use. She paid for them and wrote down what was to be engraved on them. The woman informed that the engraving would only be ready on the following day. Hermione would not have it. She could not have her man’s birthday spoiled. So she _charmed_ the woman into making it so that they would be ready within a few hours. Hermione was a little ashamed of what she had done, but convinced herself that it had to be like this, and made her way to the doctors.

All the exams were taken, blood was drawn, and she was informed everything seemed well enough, but she should be back in two hours to get the proper results. Two hours gave her time to find a nice little place to have lunch in, and then go to the shop to pick up Severus’ cufflinks. They were done, and perfectly, making her smile sheepishly to herself for having performed a bit of magic to get them done today.

Upon returning to the doctor’s office, she was called in right away. But she was made to wait alone in an examination room for quite a few long minutes, which began to make her nervous. What if there was something wrong? It was very much like her crappy life to turn on her and give her some fatal disease or something right when she was happier than she had ever, ever been.

The doctor came in, face buried in papers, reading them over. After stopping on one piece of paper in particular and reading it more carefully, for what seemed to Hermione like hours, the doctor looked up at her patient. Then a little smile crossed her lips.

“Well, seems like congratulations are in order,” she said as she sat across from Hermione.

“Pardon?” Hermione was truly at a loss.

“Oh, you don’t… did you come in here today checking for something specific?”

“No, just a routine check-up.”

“Right. Well, everything seems to be in order. All the exams show good results. You are healthy and all is as it should be for your age.”

Hermione smiled, relief filling her.

“And, it seems you’re pregnant.”

Hermione’s eyes widened instantly. “What?”

“You’re pregnant,” the doctor smiled.

“That… that is not possible!”

“You have been sexually active, yes?”

“Yes, but… we’ve been careful! I can’t be…” She was incredulous.

“It really just takes one slip, one tiny moment of forgetfulness.”

_Oh fuck. That first night, in New York._

“You should know this.” The doctor was going through her file. “It says here you have two kids already.”

“Yes, but those were rather hard to come by compared to this!”

“Well, it seems you and your husband have gotten the hang of it them,” the doctor smiled. “You should make an appointment with your OBGYN, get the sonogram, see how far along you are and get proper instructions. At your age, there might be some difficulties, though based on your bill of health and the fact this is your third, I would say there shouldn’t be any. There are vitamins and supplements you need to take, among other things. But you should be fine.”

Hermione wasn’t really listening anymore. She didn’t even know how and when she ended up out of the office and on the busy street. She was just so shocked. What would all this mean now? Her head was not processing it properly.

She apparated back to his place as despair and anxiety began to settle around her heart. She needed to tell him. She should do it straight away, she just couldn’t bear to wait. So she produced her Patronus, and it hurried off with a message warning him she was home and waiting for him. And then she regretted being so hasty.

She needed to think properly, get her head on straight. But at the same time she could not bear to sit still. The cake! She forgot to pick up a cake for Severus. She would bake him one then.

As her mind raced, she retrieved the makings of a cake from his fridge and cupboards. They had been together for less than a month, she thought as she cracked eggs into a bowl. They hadn’t even talked about this. Would he want children? She already came with two, which he seemed very willing to accept. She poured milk into the bowl, and flour, and started frantically stirring. But her children would be out of the house most of the time, until they were out for good and working and could fend for themselves, which sadly, wouldn’t take that long. Would he want a baby? Would he want to extend that time, the responsibility? Had he ever wanted one? And now, at this age? At her age. _Oh dear God_.

His Patronus, a silver eagle – it had changed somewhere along the past 15 years or so, once he finally let Lily go – came into the room. She smiled a bit, despite herself, remembering that though he hadn’t told her when he found out of the changed Patronus yet, she had a feeling it had something to do with her, and falling for her long ago, in the lab. That is why he was reluctant and shy of telling her.

_“Love, I might be an hour or so. I have just put an experiment in observation. I’ll be as quick as I can.”_ The eagle faded, and she returned to her frantic beating of the cake mixture.

Would he leave her? Oh God, what if he didn’t want this at all, and it was too much for him to handle? And they had had barely a month together, alone. She wanted more, so much more. The baby could… slow things down. Cool them down.

She worked as fast as her mind raced, and soon, the cake was in the oven. She made frosting and cut strawberries to arrange on top, and wept in sheer anxiety about what would happen and what all of this meant.

He arrived at almost 3 p.m. The cake had been baked and decorated and sat on the kitchen table, as did she. He came through the floo in the living room and called for her. She didn’t answer. He started to make his way towards the kitchen, undoing the buttons on his frockcoat. He wore an outfit very similar to his teaching days when in the lab. He liked it, was used to it. It helped him maintain composure and the serious and sometimes menacing countenance needed to run a lab properly and without mistakes. To run a company properly for that matter.

“Herms?” he called again in the foyer, foot on the first step as he intended to check if she was upstairs.

“In here,” he heard in a feeble voice from the kitchen.

He changed tracks and made it to the kitchen, frockcoat almost completely unbuttoned. He observed her, sitting there, a very vague look in her eyes. She looked tired, like she had been worrying her little heart out and now she just was at a loss as to what to do.

He took off the frockcoat and hung it on the back of a chair next to her. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked as he sat down.

“Oh... nothing…”

“Herms. I know you. What is on your mind?”

She sighed, then stood nervously. She felt like she needed to move around for this. Her nerves started to rise again. As she passed by him, he got hold of her arm and gently pulled her to sit on his lap.

“Tell me,” he said softly, arms locked around her waist, holding her to him. He then nuzzled her neck. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Her breathing eased in relief as her lips curled up a fraction. She leaned into his nuzzling, and caressed his cheek, then his hair on the back of his neck. She could do this. It was okay. It would be fine. Sev was… wonderful.

“I… I was at the doctor’s.”

“Yes…” he said in a drawn out manner, nudging her to go on.

“It seems that… well, I’m pregnant.”

He froze in shock for a moment. He looked at her, a bit puzzled, trying to make sense of what she had just said. Her fear of it being too much for him returned. And a new fear came attached to it. He had been on his potion. What if he didn’t believe it was his baby? What if he thought she was a liar? That is certainly the first place Ronald’s mind would go to.

“I know you’ve been taking the potion, but we didn’t at first, it has to have been that first night, it’s the only explanation,” she said a bit desperately.

“Hey, hey, shhh,” he whispered softly, holding her cheek and her gaze to him. He then smiled, and looked from her eyes to her lips, then back and forth again, until his lips finally met hers tenderly. The kiss quickly deepened into a passionate one as he poured out all the joy exploding in his heart into it.

“God, I love you so much,” he whispered against her lips when they parted.

“You’re happy?” She asked, smiling. “You aren’t freaked out?”

“Not at all. Are you?” He asked, worried, remembering how she had looked when he had come in.

“No, no. I was just worried this was too fast, that you didn’t even ever want kids. I mean, you already get two, indirectly and unwillingly just because you attached yourself to me…” she was babbling.

“Herms,” he said, putting a finger gently over her lips and effectively shutting her up, “there was only one thing in this world that could possibly make me happier than I have been since I bumped into you in New York. And this was it. You have successfully made Severus Snape, greasy git from the dungeons, the happiest man to ever walk this Earth.”

“Don’t refer to yourself like that!” She caressed his cheek and managed to smile before his lips found hers again and took them with passion and utter delight. After a few more minutes of deep, passionate kissing that made their breathing grow labored and their desire for each other explode inside them, he stood, holding her properly in his arms to carry her. Her lips parted from his and she asked “What are you doing?” Breathless she was as she clung to his neck and he headed upstairs with her through the backstairs.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He smirked.

“Sev… this is what got us in this situation in the first place,” she smiled.

“Well, it’s done now. You can’t bloody well get pregnant with twins because of this.” They had reached their room and he placed her on the bed as she laughed softly. He quickly pulled off his boots and trousers, but she was quicker to rid herself of all that she wore, so she reached up to help him undo his shirt. While he pulled it off his arms, she kissed his lips, taking control and turning him to lie on the bed under her.

After some very quick rolling of her hips on his hard length while they hungrily snogged, she gently lowered herself onto him, and he groaned deep in his chest as he gripped her hips. She bounced on him rather slowly, and he sat up, hungrily going for a breast immediately as his large hands ran up her back, holding her close to him. She hung her head back as her fingers ran through his hair, encouraging him to suckle on her pert, sensitive peaks.

He flipped her to the other side of the bed. laying over her, and sunk his throbbing cock in her warm core once more, holding one of her knees up next to his chest. She let out a long, drawn out, wanton moan, which he cut short by taking her lips with his, not because he did not enjoy the sound of her coming undone, but because he needed her too badly. He plundered her mouth as his cock did her center. She held on to his waist when their lips parted, as he pistoned into her, and he grazed his teeth on the knee that was pressed to his chest to then kiss it. It sent even more ripples of pleasure to course through her body, and she rolled her head back, gripping one of the metal workings that formed large octagons on the headboard. He closed his hand over hers, moving passionately inside her as he kissed her throat, then nipped the side of her jaw.

“Sev… oh Sev… I love you,” she panted.

Her knee slipped lose from his chest and she hooked her leg, both of them, around his waist, pinning him and his movements closer against her.

“Yes,” he growled amidst his heavy breaths against her neck. “So much,” and he nipped her neck in a way that would certainly leave a mark.

Their hands let go of the metal bars of the headboard and their fingers just intertwined with one another as he pinned her hand to the pillows. He took her lips hungrily one more time as his hips snapped faster into hers. When they parted, she was whimpering. “Yes, Sev, yes, please, like that, please, yes yesyesyesyes fuck yeees.”

She came and inadvertently bit on his neck, the side that was scared by the war. That, along with her clamping around him, made him come as well, that warm tingle at the base of his spine exploding out of his body, making him roll his eyes back into his head with a low grunt caught in his throat.

When the haze of her orgasm had lifted a bit, he was still on her, nuzzling her neck, regaining his bearings. She kissed his neck, where she had bitten him, licked it. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It seems my cock enjoyed that,” he snorted. “Then again I don’t think there is anything you would do to me that I would not enjoy.”

She smiled as he rolled of her, suckling on her lips. They fell into a cuddling position in which he spooned her, and they both faced an ample window in the room that had a majestic view of the countryside, still all covered in white mostly. He lazily caressed her thigh, then his hand slowly slid up, and it covered her stomach. Then it began to draw little circular patterns on it.

She smiled and breathed softly through her nose. “You’re really happy with this?”

“Yes. So very much. I wanted a child of my own, a chance to properly care for you and pamper you during pregnancy. I craved it really, ever since I was there for you and Rose.”

She was touched. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She caressed his forearm and hand over her stomach, some tears escaping her eyes.

“I was afraid you didn’t want any more kids. And my wanting you forever did not depend on that. Do you want it? Are you happy?”

“Yes. Yes. I won’t lie, I wish I had more time to enjoy just you for a while. But I love being a mother. And I love you. You will be an excellent father.”

“Herms… We have all the time in the world. One hundred and forty years, remember?”

“I thought you were old, birthday boy.” She said teasingly.

He chuckled. After a moment of silence, as he still caressed her stomach, and she his hand in turn, he spoke. “This is the best birthday I have ever had, and you gave me the best birthday present in the world.”

“Oooh!” She said suddenly, and tried to get up. He held her close to him.

“Where do you think you’re going? Part of the present is to have you in my arms for most of the day, remember? We still have about… 8 hours left, I would say.”

“But I have an actual gift for you.” She tried to get up again.

He pulled her down. “You already gave me all I need, witch.”

“Seeev…” she sang, smiling. “Let me go get it.”

“No. You are not leaving this bed.”

“Then how am I supposed to give it to you?”

“You’re a bright witch, figure it out.”

She sniggered and bent down to find her wand in her jeans, forgotten on the floor. His arms still clung to her, around her waist. With her wand in hand, she summoned his present from the bag on a chair downstairs in the kitchen.

It zoomed into her hand, the small, wrapped box, and she turned in the circle of his arms to face him.

“Happy birthday, my sweet Sev,” she smiled.

“You did not have to, really. You in my arms is a gift in itself, I mean it. And then the news…”

“Well to be fair I hadn’t heard the news when I bought this,” she smiled cheekily.

He snorted, stifling a laugh. “Well, thank you anyway. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

He gently unwrapped the box, and then flipped its blue velvet top open. Inside lay silver cufflinks. Around the circle of them, there was a gold line which accentuated the coordinates that were etched in it, also in silver. Each cufflink had different coordinates. He was sitting in bed, looking at them, and she sat behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

“Turn it over,” she whispered.

He did. On one of them, engraved in gold letters were the words “Brought together…” and then a date, _29 April 2004_ , and the other one had the words “… never to be parted” and the date _19 December 2019_. It was then he realized that the first one must have the coordinates to the Ministry of Magic, where she had gone to find an old classmate in the lab but instead found him on that bright day almost 16 years ago now. The second one had the coordinates to Saks 5th Avenue, in front of which they had reunited.

He turned his head and cupped her cheek, fingers sinking into her hair, which sex had made unruly. His lips tasted hers, and when the deep loving kiss had ended, he nipped her lower lip, then pecked her lips again. “I love it. Thank you. I love you.” Incidentally, the present had also the probable date of conception of their child engraved on it now.

“I love you too, baby.”

As his lips took hers again, he snapped the box shut, and placed it on the king size bed somewhere instead of the bedside table, as he wasn’t paying attention to that particular task. He began to lower her into the bed again.

“Sev… there’s cake.” She managed in between kisses.

“Hmmmm. We’ll get to it in a moment. Or two. Or maybe we can work it into our fun here,” he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit later than I intended, but it's still the 14th for me. And this chapter was meant to be posted especially for my peeps who, like me, are home alone tonight and might need some distraction or comfort. I hope this gives your day something sweet.
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize beforehand for the possible slaughter of the French (dirty) languague. hahaha.  
> Hope all of you have fun reading this.
> 
> Maybe two more chapters of this to go, I'm not sure yet.

A doctor’s appointment was made. At a muggle doctor. Severus of course was on board, any day, any time, he would be there. Every time. He _wanted_ to be there. And that made Hermione’s heart just fill up with even more love for him. Ron barely listened to what she had to say when she came back from appointments from Rose’s pregnancy. Never would he miss work to go. But here was Severus, in the waiting room with her, holding her hand. Or maybe she was holding his, because he seemed to be more nervous than her. Completely understandable. This was his first time, his first child, but it was already her third. And now she had _him_ there with her, and it felt righter than it had ever before, so she was calm. So calm.

Hermione was called in and he stood beside her as she was prepped for the sonogram, caressing her hand. The doctor then walked in, saying hello to both of them as she checked a file.

“So, Mrs…” she was reading over the file.

“Miss,” Hermione corrected her.

“Miss Hermione Granger?”

“Yes,” Hermione smiled.

“And you must be the proud father, Mr…”

“Snape,” Severus offered his hand for the doctor to shake, and had a shy smile on his face.

“Okay, everyone excited to see some baby?” The doctor smiled.

She proceeded with the examination, showing them the little gray blur on the screen that was their baby. Small like a pea. Severus looked at it completely enamored and Hermione felt doubly so, for the baby and for him, his face, how utterly happy he looked. He then he looked at her with so much love bursting forth from him, and kissed her hand, smiling widely, the smile she had noticed long ago only appeared for her and which made her so proud of that fact.

The doctor pressed a button on the equipment she handled, and a fast beating filled their ears. “And that,” she said, “is your baby’s heartbeat.”

Both parents smiled, and Severus leaned down to cradle his witch’s head and kiss her temple. “I love you,” he whispered as the baby’s heartbeat still filled the room. “You make me the happiest man in the world, every day, Herms.”

The appointment continued after the doctor took a still of the sonogram for them to take home and Hermione had gotten on her feet and properly dressed again. Various vitamins were prescribed, and the next appointment scheduled already. There were a lot of orientations as well, and a little lecture about the risks at her age, and how they would have to be monitored closely for high blood pressure and gestational diabetes and a lot of other things that were tuned out by Hermione. She wasn’t worried. She was a witch. They would eventually go to St. Mungo’s as well. She was well taken care of, especially since Severus was by her side. He was listening attentively to all of the doctor’s words, and she could only smile as she looked at her wizard.

In the car ride home, he spoke up.

“You know I have various potions for you in my shops, right?”

“You do, do you?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Gestational potions? Why?”

“Because… I started developing them when you were pregnant with Rose. Based on your complaints and the discomfort you felt. Some of the work you did in the lab was for that, actually. Then after… in later years I perfected them.”

“You…” she took his hand from the arm rest between them and kissed it, “are the sweetest man. I love you so much.”

“You know I’m here, for everything, right? I want to be a part of it all, help in any way I can. Tell me everything, talk to me.”

“I will, love. Don’t worry.” She kissed his hand again.

There was no point in delaying it now, seeing how things went with the kids, easing them into it. There was a baby on the way. So Severus started bringing stuff – mostly clothes – to her house. _Their_ house now. The country home would be for weekends and holidays, despite being bigger, as to not disrupt the kids’ life yet again so soon, or too much. They would go to Hogwarts, to Minerva’s office, and talk to the kids at some point soon, before Hermione started showing.

Hermione cleared the basement, which frankly didn’t have that much stuff, just a few boxes of pictures and more sentimental things she kept of her parents. Those went into the newly arranged cabinets in the garage, so that the basement could be transformed into a lab. Yes, he had labs at his central offices of E.W.B Potions, but potions was his trade. He had to have a lab at home as well. Ideas could occur at night or on weekends, and he said he would dial down on leaving the house as much as humanly possible, so he could stay with her, take care of her, especially now with the baby coming. And she wanted to show him it was his house too now, that he wasn’t a long term guest. He would have his space, his things. She wanted him comfortable, and permanent.

So over the next few days, he apparated this or that from the country to the city, clothes and personal little things, books. He would do it after work mostly, before she came home from hers. His car now resided in her garage. He also brought things to put together his lab in the basement, and was doing it slowly, leisurely, to be done just right.

They also went out together, to shop for new things for the home and themselves – Hermione hadn’t gotten all the details quite right yet anyway after her divorce 7 months prior. And she went with him on a tour of his shops, his usual rounds to see if all ran smoothly. So they were seen together in wizarding Britain, and in about a week the papers began to pick up on it and speculate. They didn’t really care though. The kids already knew they were together, and they were the only ones who mattered.

Severus and Hermione were home on a Friday, late afternoon. Hermione was preparing something for them to eat as Snape arranged some of his books on the shelves in the den and in the living room however well he could. There was one small spare room upstairs Hermione made into an office – a room for the new coming family member already being set aside as well. There, in the office, he would find more space to put his books, he knew, but she insisted he have them wherever he wanted, all around the house, like hers. That was when the doorbell rang.

Hermione went to get it, as she had announced she would. She passed their picture, the one they took at the Rockefeller Center that first night, which now hung in the foyer, along with several pictures of the kids in various stages of their life. And now, on the sideboard behind the door, the sonogram of the new addition to the family sat in a frame. She straightened their picture on the wall and smiled before opening the door.

“You’re shagging Snape now?” Ronald spat in anger as soon as she pulled the door open. She kept it only half open and tried to look unfazed, despite her surprise and her own anger at him being there.

“I don’t see how that is any of your concern.” She said cooly.

“The fuck it isn’t my concern! You’ll expose my kids to that degenerate! I won’t have it!” Ronald stepped closer, trying to force his way into the house, and Snape stepped out of the living room to stand beside his witch – and in Ron’s way – just in time. It stopped Ronald in his tracks.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Ron said in disgust as Snape stepped forward, forcing him to step back.

“I live here,” Severus replied, an icy cold tone. “Is there something I can… _do_ for you?” He drawled, his impassive mask in place, an eyebrow raised.

“What? You _live_ here?” Ron looked over the wall that was Severus’ body in front of him to find Hermione’s face, still back by the door. “You’ve moved him in already? How desperate are you?”

Severus’ hand forcibly met Ronald’s cheek, shoving his stare back into Severus’ eyes. “It’s me you’re talking to,” he said, a dangerous tone about him, “And I asked what the fuck you are doing here.” Severus’ teeth were gritted in anger.

Ronald was a bit taken aback by the small assault on his person, and had no reaction for a moment. Then, something seemed to have dawned on him.

“Were you cheating on me with him, you slut?” He tilted his head and spewed in anger, once again looking at Hermione, who stood a little way back.

Severus grabbed his jaw with much force, all his anger seemed to be concentrated on his hand, and he snapped Ronald’s head back to look him straight in the eye. He had a murderous look on him, Snape, and with the hand he wasn’t gripping Ron’s jaw with, he held his wand to Ron’s throat.

“Speak to my witch like that ever again and they will have to scrape whatever is left of you off this sidewalk, do you understand?” Snape growled.

“ _Your_ witch? Oh she’s your wife now?”

“For all intents and purposes, yes, she is.” Snape still gripped his chin, wand pressed to his neck.

Ron’s eyes widened a fraction. He then tried to go back to anger, and face Snape as equals, despite his increasing discomfort, and even fear. “And were you shagging her while she was _my_ witch?”

“She stopped being your witch very early on, you blithering idiot. No, I wasn’t shagging her while she was married to you. She’s not like that, something you would know if you had half a brain. But if I _was_ shagging her, you are hardly in a position to demand anything, since you were off fucking half of Europe!”

Ron seemed very surprised Snape would know this. He thought he was very smart and hid his tracks well, and that no one ever knew. Well, no one other than those he boasted to.

“You are assaulting an Auror! I can have you thrown in Azkaban for this, you git.” Ron still spoke with difficulty. Snape’s grip on his jaw hurt, and he hadn’t managed to shake it.

“You do that. _Please_. And we will see how the Minister and the papers will like to find that Ronald Weasley, Auror and war hero, almost got a French slut killed by forcing her to get an abortion because he had gotten her knocked up. While on the job, and while his wife was at home alone, with a toddler and carrying his second child.” There was venom, hatred, pure hatred in Snape’s voice. Ron was so dumbfounded by this, Snape’s knowledge of that piece of information, that he could not keep his brave façade up any longer. Snape took joy in that and released his grip of Ron’s face, smirking. “That little tidbit would bode well, wouldn’t it?” He asked. “I wonder; would you still be an Auror after that got out?”

Ron remained quiet and just swallowed hard.

“Now, here’s what will happen from now on,” Snape continued. “You will only come to this house to pick up the kids. You will only approach Hermione with subjects regarding the kids. You will not see much of me because frankly, I cannot look at you for too long and master myself to not commit murder. But if, when you come to this door and Hermione answers, if when she goes back inside I see so much as a crease of distress on her forehead, if she looks at me in a way that worries me, you will be seeing me, and I can assure you, it will not be pleasant for you,” Snape snarled. “Is that understood?”

Ron nodded grudgingly.

“Is. It. Clear?” Snape asked in a clipped tone.

“Crystal,” Ron answered.

“And are the kids here?” Snape asked sardonically.

“No.”

“So once again I ask, what are _you_ doing here?” Snape sneered.

Ron turned around and took long angry strides away from their house.

Severus then took a deep breath, stilling himself before turning around to face his witch. They were surely about to have their first argument. How he had been possessive of her would certainly enrage her. But that was who he was. He would not let that little weasel speak to her like that, no. She had endured that far too long, and he hadn’t been able to do anything about it. Not anymore. She was his now, as he was hers, and she carried his child. No excuse for a man would get away with talking to her like that.

There was also the fact he had threatened the father of her children – of her other children. She might not take to that either, considering she was kind and believed they should have their father, even if he was an idiot.

And if that weren’t enough, there was the fact he had spilled things she had trusted him with, painful details of her past. Weasley wasn’t aware she knew all of that, that she knew that much, and though Severus thought he _should_ know, so he didn’t think he was such a smart and untouchable little man, and though it had given him satisfaction to see the look of dumb realization on his face, it wasn’t in his right to tell him.

Severus turned slowly, ready to make an apology.

She still stood at the door as he walked inside. She closed it behind him and hugged him. “Thank you,” she said into his jumper-covered chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

“You’re not angry?”

“No. Why would I be?”

“I let my temper get the best of me and revealed things I’m not sure…”

“He needed to hear that. And God knows I wouldn’t say it. Or do it as effectively. He just blatantly disconsiders my thoughts and feelings anyway, always did, so I guess it wouldn’t sting as much if it came from me.” She had already pulled apart from him and looked a bit shy and saddened.

He held her chin gently and lifted her gaze to him before leaning in to taste her lips. That got a smile from her. “I think it goes without saying, but I will make it clear anyway: I will always have your back. Always.”

She smiled wider. “What if you don’t agree with me?”

“I will defend you in front of others and berate you at home,” he smiled.

“And I am your wife, am I?” She said teasingly.

“You do say you are mine.”

“I am.”

“So there you go.” He pulled her to him and claimed her lips with hunger. “All mine,” he growled. She laughed against his chest, hugging him tight.

Severus wanted to travel the world with her, go everywhere he had ever been alone, go everywhere she had not enjoyed for being with that imbecile. He thought they should get a move on it while there were no kids or babies in the house. They would of course take family trips, but he wanted to savor his witch, and only her, while he could, too. So they planned to drive down to France, as a sort of honeymoon. Hermione was surprisingly okay with taking even more days off work. She had been absolutely unwilling to give up or hinder her career for Ron even when he was relatively good to her, in the beginning, but spending time with Severus just seemed right. It was what her heart wanted. And the fact he wouldn’t force her to as Ron did just made it feel even more right. So she didn’t care when there was mumbling and complaint at work at her asking for 10 days off around Valentine’s day. She had rarely taken days off, not counting the unpaid 2 years and a half total she had to follow Ron to his work opportunities, so fuck them if they weren’t thrilled for it. She did most of the work and did a better job at it than most. Severus was right, she was wasting her talents there. So if they thought they could get a better employee who took less time off, by all means, they could go ahead and try.

But before the happy couple could go on this Honeymoon, they needed to have a talk with the kids, before rumors reached them first.

It was February 12th when Severus and Hermione stepped through to Minerva’s – the headmistress’ – office as had been previously arranged with her. They wouldn’t have bothered her and would have used the Hogsmeade Valentine’s weekend, except that was very public, and Hugo wouldn’t be able to go to it for another 2 years anyway. Besides, Valentine’s day was a good day to be in France already.

So there they were, in Minerva’s office. It had been a while since Severus had been in there. Not that he had never again seen Minerva. They would occasionally meet for coffee, but almost always on the outside. Hermione, on the other hand, was there often, abusing privileges of being a war hero and Minerva’s friend to see the children she so missed.

Minerva smiled at them. She liked that they were together – which she had learned of for sure just when they flooed to ask if this meeting could be arranged. She was just sorry she couldn’t have helped to place them together sooner. She had no idea. Hermione never shared anything. Of course she wouldn’t. She was still married, and probably afraid Minerva wouldn’t believe Ron would act as he did towards, as everyone else seemed to not believe. But she did notice something wasn’t quite right ever since Rose walked into Hogwarts and didn’t seem to be a happy child, not as a 10 or 11-year-old should be.

Severus had mentioned working with Hermione way back when they did. But his always hard façade didn’t let Minerva notice anything. He would talk of her and not seem different than when talking of anything else. But Minerva should have known that the simple fact he cared to mention her, and did it quite often, was already a sign. Plus, he had been generally good humored those days. And then it stopped, and he was grave and their meetings grew further in between. It stopped, the good humor, when Hermione stopped being mentioned. And now, now it was there again.

Minerva smiled at both of them. “Hello,” she bid, and stepped closer to Hermione to hug her. She must be almost one hundred years old now, but she didn’t look older than what she had been when she taught the woman she embraced. She then turned and quickly took Severus off guard and pulled him into an embrace as well. He harrumphed as he was forcefully bent down into her arms.

“Must we do this, Minerva?” He asked, feigning annoyance.

“Yes.” She said simply, still holding him. “I’m so glad to see you both,” she stated after letting him go, “and so happy for the news,” she smiled, looking at Hermione’s belly. “I hope I get to see that one entering Hogwarts as well.”

“I can assure you we haven’t produced a squib, Minerva,” Severus drawled with humor. Hermione stifled a laugh and gently smacked his arm.

“I’m sure you haven’t, Severus. I just meant I’m old, and too tired for the job already.” She gestured for them to sit.

“Try managing it during war with full hatred from the staff and student body.”

“Severus, let it go, it was over 20 years ago!” Minerva said, playfully as well.

After a moment of silence, Minerva continued: “The kids should be on their way. I had a Prefect go find them. I will of course make myself scarce and give you privacy. And I managed to convince the portraits to leave for the evening as well.” She sighed. “Though that was mostly for my benefit,” she said in an undertone.

Both her guests snorted, holding back laughs.

“Sorry to put you out of your own office, Minerva,” Hermione said apologetically, “but I really couldn’t think of any other way. I think they should know before they go home for Easter and find everything… changed.”

“It’s no trouble at all, dear. I’ll just go for a stroll. I’m sure there are some students in need of bumping into the headmistress down these halls to set them straight,” she smiled.

“And how are they, Hugo and Rose?” Hermione asked.

“They’re well. Very well behaved, not a complaint from any of the staff. Well, not much.”

“Oh?”

“Some people just like to complain,” Minerva said, waving a hand as to indicate it was nonsense. “Especially Potions Masters, it seems. Might be something in the fumes.” She looked sideways at Severus and Hermione sniggered. “Hugo is just having a bit of a hard time in potions. And they both seem to be a bit… cheerier and open, friendly, since the divorce. So that of course entails talking in class a bit and getting into a bit of mischief with new friends. But nothing that is unhealthy for their age. I actually prefer them like this,” Minerva smiled.

There was more silence as they waited. Minerva spoke again. “You look nervous, Severus.”

“How very perceptive of you, Minerva,” he bit back. Hermione took his hand as he sat next to her and caressed it.

“It will be fine, Sev. They like you.” Hermione smiled. “You’re great with them.”

He exhaled and nodded. “I just feel that maybe… if there were ice cream or something here for them, they would like me better.”

And then, suddenly, a tray appeared on Minerva’s desk, two very complete sundaes on it, with sprinkles and chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Minerva narrowed her eyes. “Would you stop that?”

Severus smirked, amused, and shrugged. “I can’t help it if the castle still reacts to me after all this time, Minerva.”

“It’s hard enough to do this job. Having to share authority, so to speak, is a nuisance, really.”

He shrugged again, smugly. “Not my fault. I didn’t die, so I’m technically still headmaster as well.”

She exhaled, annoyed. Hermione just looked from one to the other, amazed Severus was still recognized as headmaster by the castle, and amused by their banter.

“They’re down the hall, I can sense them,” Severus suddenly said.

“You stop that too!” Minerva said as she rose from her chair to head to the door. “I’ll leave you to it.” And then she left the office.

“Mum!” The kids came in and rushed to her, hugging her. First Hugo, then Rose. It was a strange feeling, but Severus was a bit disappointed he didn’t get hugs.

“Hi lovies,” Hermione said, a wide smile on her face.

“Hi Severus,” they both bid, a shy smile on their faces. Still no hugs though.

“Hello,” he said, smiling.

Then the kids’ eyes found the sundaes, and they sparkled in excitement. The children, however, kept quiet.

“The ice cream is for you, if you want it,” Severus was quick to say. They looked at him with excitement, and both nodded, indicating they did want it. “Go ahead then, take them, sit, eat.” At this point both adults were standing. They had stood once the kids entered the room. Severus leaned his behind on Minerva’s desk and Hermione just held her hands in front of herself, on the other end of the desk, watching as her kids sat on the comfortable chairs she and her wizard had been occupying while talking to Minerva. They started to dig into the sundaes as Hermione spoke. “So, how have you guys been? Good?”

They nodded, eating.

“You haven’t been getting into trouble?”

They shook their heads.

“And how are classes?”

“Good.” Rose said. “I’m so excited about transfiguration and Potions! Oh, and I got the instructions for your potions, Severus, I already read through them all!”

He chuckled. “I have no doubt you did.”

“Thank you for them.”

“You are very welcome.”

“How about your classes, Hugo?” Hermione asked. Hugo just shrugged.

“They’re okay. I like transfiguration and charms. It really feels like I’m doing magic.”

“Minerva said you’ve been having a hard time in potions?”

He nodded shyly. “Professor Bain gets angry I don’t follow everything he says. But I study extra hard on my own,” he quickly amended.

“I’m sure you do, baby.” She walked over to him and held and kissed his ginger head. Severus was dying to intervene and ask what was the matter, what was he not following, and just give him all the answers. Also he wanted to give this Professor Bain person a piece of his mind. But it was not his business, as much as he would like it to be, so he would not interfere. Not unless he was asked to.

Hermione looked over at Severus. He nodded, slightly nervous, as the kids finished their sundaes in silence.

“Guys… I… Severus and I have some news.” She walked to him and put her arms around him as the kids’ eyes followed her. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple softly. The kids watched them still, curiosity in their eyes.

“When you go home for Easter, Severus will be there more often because… well, we are moving in together.”

The kids looked at them, nonplussed, from one to the other. There really wasn’t anything to say. Severus was cool so far, and made their mom happy. They couldn’t have complaints of something they hadn’t even experienced yet.

“I will try my best not to get in your way or bother you in anyway,” Severus said. “And if you do have any complaints about me or anything I do, you can come to me and tell me. I will listen carefully and endeavor to improve. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” they both nodded.

Hermione breathed deeply, preparing herself to give the rest of the news. But before she could master the courage, Rose’s voice cut through both the adults’ ears.

“Are you going to have a baby?”

Both Severus and Hermione were shocked for a fraction of a second before they both started chuckling at Rose’s smarts.

“Yes, we are,” Hermione said, smiling. “So you’ll both have a little brother or sister in the fall.” There was silence. “How do you feel about that?” Hermione finally asked.

“Are _you_ happy about it?” Rose asked. She was only around 3, but she had some flashes of memories of Hugo’s pregnancy being a hard time for her mom. There was a visible break in what she had learned to view as being normal, and she remembered her mom losing a bit of the joy that hadn’t always been present up to then, but certainly had been more present before.

“Yes, very,” Snape was quick to say, smiling, since he had heard the story and knew that Rose’s worry would stem from the father figure in the picture. “I have never been happier in my life. I can say honestly.”

“And this does not by all means mean you’ll be neglected in any way.”

“Absolutely not,” Severus added. “I want you both to know I will always be there for you. You can come to me for anything.”

Both kids nodded shyly.

“So, are you okay with this?” Hermione asked sweetly.

Hugo shrugged. “Yeah. I hate being the youngest. I’m always treated like a kid and don’t get to do anything.”

Hermione and Severus chuckled.

“I hope it’s a girl, so I can dress her up,” Rose smiled.

Relief took over the adults’ hearts, as it seemed the kids were taking the news very well.

The next day had Hermione and Severus driving down to France as soon as they had woken up. Every two hours or so they would stop for bathroom breaks, and would switch the driving duties. But the drive was far from tiresome. They very much enjoyed each other’s company, they made each other laugh, and whoever was navigating had control over the radio, so they just showed each other the songs and artists they most enjoyed. They had of course talked about it during the days in the lab, as they talked about any and everything, but never had they had such a great opportunity to actually play their songs for each other. Severus of course could not stomach most things after the 90’s, and very much liked rock and roll. Hermione had quite a love song catalogue, which she had put together during those years spent apart. She would mostly listen to love songs, and the great majority made her think of him. There were quite a few love songs amongst his rock collection as well, which he hadn’t even been able to listen to properly for the time they had been apart.

They stopped in Normandy, where they were to spend the week. After that, they would be in Paris for 3 days, to have dinner atop the Eiffel tower, have a romantic boat ride on the Seine, walk the romantic streets of Paris hand in hand.

They got a nice little chalet in Normandy. It was pretty well located, central, so they would be roughly a two-hour drive away from anything they might fancy seeing, like Mont Saint Michel, the beaches, Chateau the Caen, the cliffs of Étretat and the house and Gardens of Monet in Giverny.

On Friday, Valentine’s day, they were off to the latter. They had a romantic day, just as they had been having on most days since they got reunited. Once they went back to the chalet, after Severus had gone back out alone to get them dinner – since his lovely witch was too tired to go out for dinner to celebrate – and after they had eaten, they found a deck of playing cards. They decided to spend a quiet evening together playing poker. They played for money of course, because there was no fun in it without the gambling. And even though Severus would let her win from time to time for the simple fact he loved to see her smile when she did, and even though she won a few hands on her own, he ended up taking all her money. If there was one thing he could do well, bluffing would be it.

She was getting up from the little wooden table where they sat across from each other when he asked “Where do you think you are going?”

“I have no more money, Sev,” she said exasperated. “You’ll have to pay my way for the rest of the trip as it is.”

“I will happily do so,” he smirked. “I would give you the world,” he said with a sweeter smile on his lips and eyes. “But we are not done here.” He once again smirked.

“And what would we play for?”

He raised his brow and shrugged, trying to appear innocent but knowing full well he could not pull that off. “Items of clothing, perhaps,” he smiled mischievously.

She smiled too, and accepted the challenge. She wanted to have him naked before her. She would join afterwards of course, but she needed to win this time.

He obviously did not let her win any longer. Still, she managed to win a few hands, and ordered him to take off the items of clothes putting on a bit of a show. That he did, and it was sexier than she had thought. She just wanted to get him embarrassed a bit, maybe make them laugh, but it turned out she got aroused by the way he slowly pulled his turtle neck off, teasing her, showing just a bit of flesh down near the waistband of his trousers, showing bit of that path of hair she knew lead down to his marvelous cock. Then, when he was to take his shirt off, he turned around, once again teasing her, pulling it off slowly and making all the muscles on his back move majestically as he did so. And then he turned around casually and ran his hand down his chest and stomach, caressing the thin coat of hair that covered most of it and breathing in… then out, deeply, before sitting down again. He smirked when he ran his fingers through his short grey hair casually, but it looked sexy as fuck. She loved his chest hair, it excited her, and he knew it. She was very much in need of him once he was done with this little show.

But he had most of the winning hands, and she was the one who had to strip for him down to her bare skin. She did so teasingly, slowly, swaying as if there was a song playing for the first few items, until he thought to actually get his phone out and play something for her to strip to for every subsequent item. His eyes glistened in desire as he watched her, he licked his lips, and that made her feel sexy. And bold. So bold she gave him a lap dance in just her knickers, after she had to pull her leggings off. Her jumper, shirt and bra had already been long gone. She was pleased to feel as she grinded on top of him that his cock wasn’t as well subdued as the fact he was still in trousers would have one believe.

She finally had to rid herself of her kickers, and then she sat across from him, stark naked, having nothing else to play for. “Now what?” She asked mischievously.

“Now… we play for sexual favors,” he smiled devilishly. She promptly accepted. Even if she did lose, which was most likely the case, she would love to suck his cock or do anything else he asked. And that would only lead to more fun. She had been feeling herself wet and slippery and in utter need of him ever since he took his shirt off.

And as expected, she lost the first – which turned out to be the only – round. He stood, the most devilish smirk on his face, and with his index finger called her hither. She made her way around the table to him and was surprised when he wiped his arm across it, clearing it of all the cards and chips and even the money he had won. He tapped the table top as he rumbled, smirk still in place “ _asseids –toi_.” He had picked up, on their way down there and as he escorted her around earlier that day, that she fancied it when he spoke French. So she did as he bid and sat on the table, all her hairs visibly standing on end, anticipation of what he would want her to do rolling around in her belly.

He then sunk a hand in her hair and caressed her lips with his, then claiming them in passion. His other hand crept up her thigh and teased her moist, hot pussy.

“ _J’ai envie de toi_ ,” he rumbled in her ear, then planted a kiss behind it. It sent chills down her spine as his fingers still teased her pussy lips. She spread her legs wider. It was good, so good to be wanted, but having him express it in French, in that silky rumble of his, made it all the better.

“I thought I was the one supposed to bestow favors on you, Sev,” Her breathing was already labored as his fingers continued their task.

“Yes… But your pussy tastes so good, you _would_ be doing me a favor by letting me eat it.” He whispered.

She bit her lips and moaned at his words, her pussy clenching as his palm rested on her chest and gently pushed her to lie back on the table top. He then sat on the chair in front of her and commenced his feasting.

He licked her pussy lips before dipping in to find her already very moist and slippery clit. He flicked it up and down with his tongue, sucked lavishly on it, and teased her entrance with his tongue as his nose took over the rubbing of her clit. She teased her sensitive nipples with one hand, sunk the fingers of the other into his hair and gently rocked her pussy against him.

“Oh fuck yes… Sev… eat me,” she panted. It was made all the better by the fact he was purring dirty, filthy things in French against her as he tasted her every nook.

“Yes… eat that pussy… _mange ma chatte_ ,” she tried to respond to him in French as well to see if it turned him on as much as it did her.

“ _J’adore manger ta chatte_ ,” he purred, looking up at her, a smirk in his eyes. He then sucked on her mound and clit, all at once, lazily, looking straight into her eyes and she could just feel more heat spreading around her pussy. She needed to come so badly. And he knew it. “ _C’est si bonne_ ,” he added after he had sucked her and licked her thoroughly. Hearing him utter that her pussy tasted good made her grab his hair again and rub herself on him while letting out a long, loud, agonizing moan. He just happily returned to his task, licking and sucking her with more hunger and vigor.

“Please… Sev… love…” She panted. “Make me come. Please.”

It didn’t take any effort at all on his part to make her request a reality. She came with a muffled cry and wet his lips with her essence. He was licking it all up when he emerged from in between her legs to sit up straight. She hurriedly scurried off the table, straddling his lap and taking his lips with hers. She ground on top of him and his cock strongly protested its wool restraints.

“I need you inside me, Sev.” She whimpered once their lips parted.

She didn’t have to ask twice. He rose from the chair, holding her legs around him, with such haste that the chair fell back. Neither of them cared or registered that. He carried her to the bed, only a few steps away and placed her on it, fully intending to stand back up to rid himself of his trousers. She didn’t allow that though, pulling him to fall over her. They tossed and turned on the bed, hungrily tasting each other’s lips and any piece of flesh next to them their lips happened to come upon as they struggled to get his trousers off. With him on top of her, she finally managed to push his trousers down over his buttocks and feel his hard cock along her slit. She used her feet to push the trousers down the rest of the way, and he of course helped until the trousers were bundled up in a heap next to their feet, lost in between the sheets.

She pulled on his buttocks, her knees up as her feet were planted on the bed. She craved his cock inside her, but he prevented it from being sheathed. “Ask for my cock again,” he rumbled next to her ear, then nipped it.

“I need your cock inside me, love,” she breathed, hand now behind his neck, her short fingernails teasing the short hair. “ _Donne-moi toute ta grosse bite_.” She smiled cheekily while asking for all of his big cock in French.

“How badly do you need it?” He asked, purposefully sliding the length of his cock up and down her slit, teasing her.

“So badly I might go insane.”

“Beg for it, Herms,” he said in just the right tone to make it sound hot.

“Please… Severus… stick your big cock inside me, stretch my little pussy to accommodate you… and then make me come hard, make me clench around your tasty cock,” she whimpered, ending it with a mischievous bite of her lower lip. He lost the willpower to keep teasing her and quickly gave in, slipping his cock inside her.

He supported himself on his hands on either side of her, thrusting at a wonderful pace, quick shallow thrusts, his tip hitting that spot inside her that made her eyes roll back a bit each time he did. One of her hands took purchase on the headboard behind her as the other rubbed her engorged clit.

“Burry yourself deep inside me,” she pleaded in and undulated and loud whimper.

He stopped thrusting and smirked as he pulled out of her. “Turn around for me, gorgeous.”

She hurriedly did as she was told, wishing to shorten the time he was not inside her. And then, his large hands gripped her waist and hips, and he sunk all of him into her. He couldn’t help but let out a loud groan. That position made for a tighter space for his throbbing cock to occupy, and her snug warmth around him, suffocating him, felt so damn good. She gripped the sheets next to her head and reveled in the feeling as well, the position allowing her G spot to be easily stimulated.

Each thrust made a moan escape her lips as his cock scratched that sweet spot and his hips bumping into her bum made her clit press deliciously against the mattress. He then let his body press entirely against her back, supporting himself on one forearm as the other hooked around her shoulder and held her even closer to him.

His hips rhythmically meeting her bum, pressing her into the mattress; his torso moving against her, the hairs on his chest rubbing against her shoulder blades; his heavy breathing and grunts next to her ear as he pressed his cheek and nose to her cheek; it all aided her pleasure to mount hard and fast, her whimpers turning into loud wanton moans.

“Oh fuck… Herms…” he rumbled, “ _Ta chatte est si bonne_ ,” he found the mind to speak in French still.

And that, his silky voice speaking in French close to her ear, saying her pussy felt so good, did it. She came hard, gripping the sheets as her core gripped his cock, screaming “yes” to anyone who would care to hear.

“Fuck, witch,” he grunted as her clamping triggered his orgasm, and he bucked into her with every load that shot from him, squeezing her hand, fingers intertwined as they both gripped and almost ripped the sheets.

He rolled off her to lay on his side and pulled her back to his chest. “That was fucking magnificent,” he rumbled in her ear and kissed her just behind it.

“Yes, it was,” she smiled. It was good to know the pregnancy had not decreased his desire for her… at least not yet anyway. She hoped it never did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. It's been a very hard day.  
> I tried this new thing where I read my chapter to my cellphone so google talk could type it for me, to see if I got things done any faster. It is quite handy, but google talk doesn't understand A LOT of things. Hahaha. I went over the chapter and tried to get them all in order, but if something is still weird, blame that. And let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I was really excited writing it. I wanted to go over it one more time to make it very very perfect but I can't focus on that right now, it will take so long... and I wanted to post already.

Severus stirred in the middle of the night and found her warm body was not next to his. He was not used to that anymore, and it took him back to sad, anxiety filled times when that was the norm. That in turn made him wake up. Still a bit hazy, he heard the sound of retching and dry heaving coming from their loo and he was up in a blink of an eye, gathering a phial of potion from her nightstand and stalking to the loo. There she was, on her knees in front of the toilet, being sick into it. Her hair was already tied back, so all he could do was sit beside her and trace circular patterns with his palm flat on her back, trying to soothe her however way he could.

She wasn't too prone to morning sickness, but the few times it did assault her, it was quite horrible. It would happen very early in the morning, if not on the previous night, and the discomfort would last for hours. He knew this since Rose’s pregnancy of course, since she would come in looking absolutely knackered and complain about not having slept at all that night, except for the nodding off on the back bathroom floor or with her head on the toilet seat. He had tried to develop a potion for that, and it had helped her during that first pregnancy, and it seemed to help many other witches, but now, since they had the opportunity to, they were testing for immediate effect, since – at least with her – it took a while. So even if she took it the moment she felt she would be sick, it didn’t prevent her being sick for a little while still. A few minutes, at least. That is, when she remembered to take it. It slipped her mind constantly since being sick was not an everyday occurrence for her.

She finished her business and reached to flush, then took her wand and cast a cleansing spell on her mouth and on the toilet, to further make it spotless. She rested her head on the cool porcelain rim and looked at her wizard, sitting there next to her, scooching back to rest his back against the wall and planting his feet on the floor, knees up. 

“Why didn't you wake me, Herms?”

“You don't need to lose sleep over this. Besides, it comes on very suddenly.”

“Punch me on the stomach as you rush out of bed, I don't care,” he smiled. 

She snickered. 

Severus then held up the phial with the purple bright liquid as his elbows rested on his knees. “You should take this while you can.” The sickness could come back at any moment.

“Oh God, yes.” She reached out her hand and he handed the potion to her. She only lifted her head to down the contents of the phial and then laid her head back on the porcelain. 

“Go back to bed, Sev. I'm just going to wait a while until I feel my stomach has settled and it is safe to go. 

He just opened his arms and the stance of his legs and called her fourth with a gesture of both hands, flexing his fingers. She happily crawled to sit in his embrace, resting her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his pajamas and his large hands holding her as he caressed her hair, her shoulders and back.

“Oh, that feels so nice.” She hummed and muzzled closer to him. She remembered having to go through all this alone mostly – Ron sometimes offered some comfort, but nothing compared to this. She didn't even mind being sick if the end result would be this. He chuckled and kissed her head.

“Why does it smell like bleach in here?” He asked, still caressing her.

“Oh... I didn't quite make it to the toilet in time. So I had to clean.”

“There are spells for that, you know.” 

“Yes. But they never quite feel as right as water and a proper scrub. Especially in these scenarios.” Her voice was still weak and soft. 

“You should have woken me, love.” 

They remained in that position for a few more minutes, and she was so comfortable in his arms. 

“Did it work? The potion? Do you want to move back to bed?”

“I think it did, yeah. You might have figured out the time thing.” She smiled into his arm. “But my stomach is still sensitive with all the movement though.” 

“Chamomile tea helps with that, if I remember correctly?” He murmured into her hair she just nodded.

He took her wand from the floor, since his was still under his pillow, and with a wave, tea things appeared on the chest of drawers in the room and the hot water poured itself in the cup, the tea bag dipping itself into it.

“You’re a saint Severus Snape,” she said, still resting her head on his shoulder and chest.

He snorted. “Hardly. I just love you and this child more than life itself.” He kissed her head again. “Shall we move to bed?”

“I don't want to be parted from your embrace just yet.” 

“I will embrace you in bed, don’t worry,” he said, moving to rise from the floor and help her up. She took the help gladly, thankful to God and any and every higher being that could have cooperated to make this man finally be in her life.

Severus was in the kitchen, preparing them both afternoon tea when he heard pecking on the window. It was the small fluffy owl the kids named Snowflake. It carried the children’s weekly letters to their mother, reporting on their week. Severus smiled at how, despite the children’s efforts to fold and seal their letters in a petit way, they were still rather large for the little bird. He opened the window and unburdened Snowflake of the letters, offering the owl some biscuits that were handy, since he was setting them on a tray to take to his which. Snowflake jumped on his hand, perching itself on it his thumb as it pecked on the biscuits on his palm. Severus walked to the living room, where Hermione was stretched out on a chaise longue, reading. He carried the famished owl on one hand and the letters on the other.

“Here you go, love,” He handed her the letters, and she looked up from her book, a smile immediately taking over her features as she did.

“Oh, thank you,” she said as she closed the book and took them. Severus’ free hand came to tickle Snowflake’s head. The animal approved and leaned into his caress before Severus placed it on the little perch they kept for it to rest on when it delivered a letter. He then moved back into the kitchen, to finish setting the tea things to bring into the living room as she read the letters.

This was the first round of letters after the adults had gone to Hogwarts and talked to them about moving in together. Hermione always told him what the kids wrote and how their weeks were, and he was sure that if he asked, she would let him read them. But he was very surprised when, as he set the tray down on the coffee table for them to have tea, she handed him one letter while she read the other. He looked at her, puzzled.

“Read it, babe,” she said. That he did, and he was absolutely thrilled to see that the letter now was addressed not only to Hermione, but to him as well. They had included him, thought to tell him how things were, and it warmed his heart immensely. Hugo’s letter in particular had a whole paragraph meant only for him, in which Hugo kindly asked him if he could explain the 12 uses of Dragon blood. He had seven of them down, but five constantly got mixed up in his head and he couldn’t for the life of him understand them. He even enclosed the essay on which Professor Bain scribbled and crossed out what was wrong, but didn’t care to explain or elaborate on why.

Severus was smiling giddily as he finished the second letter, and Hermione just kissed his cheek before she bit down on a biscuit while he held both bundles of parchment. He was the first to sit down to answer the letters after tea. Hermione didn’t mind it one bit. She would add her own observations under her wizard's spiky handwriting later.

It was late March, a lazy Saturday, and Hermione craved a sandwich. But it wasn't just any sandwich of course. She wanted eggs, bacon, cheese and Chipotle on a bun. Unfortunately, they were out of Chipotle sauce and bacon. The ice cream could use some refilling too. So Severus went out on the mission, and he did it happily.

But as he did so, he left a three month pregnant Hermione, whose stomach was now undoubtedly showing, alone to ponder things. She was getting fat. She ate too much, and made poor Severus go out at all hours to fetch the odd thing she was craving at that moment. She should stop. He would get sick of it, sick of her, and resent her. Plus, she was probably eating too much and gaining more weight than was necessary. He would find her disgusting. She still remembered well all the horrible comments she had endured during both her previous pregnancies that she had tried to brush off as jokes or something but that deep down inside had made her very hurt. They had never been from Severus, though. In fact, his kind words were one of the things that usually got her through a day during Rose’s pregnancy.

But her insecurities had made her go up to her their closet and look for an old and large jumper. She found one that would do nicely. Still, her protuberant belly showed a bit, so she magically enlarged it a tad more. Then, her anxiety made her go downstairs again and crack open the little bit of ice cream still left, break some chocolate bars into it, and eat it straight from the carton, standing over the sink.

She tried to eat fast so Severus wouldn't see her at it yet again, but he was soon walking into the kitchen with grocery bags. She tried to hide what she was doing with her body, her back to him, as she tried to chew really fast. It did not go unnoticed by the perceptive older spy, and he left his bags on the island and pressed his body against her back.

“What do you have there?” He asked in a sweet rumble, thinking she was being naughty and having something the doctor said she should avoid.

“Nothing,” she said, mouth still slightly full, lamely trying to hide the ice cream carton by her side. 

“Herms,” he nuzzled her neck, “I want my kiss hello,” he rumbled.

She sniggered shyly and turned her head. He claimed her lips tenderly. “Chocolate with vanilla ice cream,” he smiled after they parted. “Can I have a taste? Well another,” he smirked and sucked on her lips again. 

She felt comforted, but also ashamed. She put the carton on the counter. “You can have it all,” she said a bit dismayed. “I've probably had enough.”

He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything. He was still piecing it all together. “Okay... Well, we can save it for after the sandwich.” He was at the island now taking out the bacon and chipotle he had brought as well as some extra cheese, different kinds, just in case. She sat there, watching, still not too excited.

“And look,” he smiled, taking out a carton of ice cream and holding it up. “They finally had pralines and cream.”

She smiled. “Thank you. But I’m okay, I just had that bit of ice cream, we can leave the sandwich for later,” she said, but he could see her heart wasn’t really into it. He then noticed the baggy jumper, and things began to click in his mind.

“Well, suit yourself. But I crave one of those sandwiches _now_. You made them sound so delicious.” He took the freshly bought ice cream to the freezer, and took out some eggs from the fridge. He placed them on a corner of the counter, next to the stove, and stopped to eat the ice cream she had left aside when he walked in, trying to show her that he didn’t care what she ate, he would eat it all with her.

“Are you really that cold, love?” He asked casually about the jumper as he took a spoonful of the ice cream to his mouth. 

She blushed. “Yes, I got a bit chilly.” 

“Okay.” He took another spoonful and then leaned forward to feed her some over the island 

“Sev...”

“Help me finish it. There is too little to put it back in the freezer,” he smiled. “Plus, it will make kissing you that much sweeter when we are done.” His smile morphed into a smirk. She snickered and opened wide so the spoon he pushed in her direction would enter her mouth. He fed her two more spoonfuls and the carton was empty. He then came hither and pressed his lips to hers as a smile curled them upward. The kiss then deepened, and he tasted her, they tasted each other, thoroughly. When they were partying, he nipped her lower lip.

“Oh yes. There it is,” he said smirking. He then turned to dispose of the carton and place the spoon in the sink for later washing.

“Let's go see the movie, Sev,” she called from behind him as he opened a cupboard to get a skillet. 

“Oh no, not yet, I need my sandwich.”

He cracked two eggs in the skillet and placed three slices of bacon next to them. As they hissed and crackled, he turned to the island and sliced one of the baguettes he had bought in half. He then walked to the fridge and opened it.

“What do you think... Mayo?” He asked. 

“Oh definitely,” she said, and he could almost hear her salivating.

He smirked. “Lettuce and tomato?” 

“Hmm... I don’t know. It's your sandwich.”

“Or maybe pickles,” he tried.

“Yes, that sounds nice.”

He smiled and took the mayo and pickles from the fridge. With a charm, he made the bread cut itself open and the mayo spread itself as he flipped the eggs and bacon. He then placed the pickle in it, and looked at the different types of cheese he had bought, as if in doubt, his index and thumb holding his chin. 

Hermione was standing next to him at this point, very interested in the sandwich that was being built. Her excuse though was turning off the stove, so his eggs and bacon wouldn’t get burnt as he decided.

“What type of cheese, do you think?”

“I think cheddar would look really good on that.” 

He did not hesitate and placed a couple of slices of cheddar in the bun. Then, he turned to the skillet and brought it forward, balancing the eggs and the bacon on the spatula to place them in the sandwich. He then squirted some chipotle in it. He took a plate from the cabinet and placed the sub on it. 

“That looks really good,” Hermione said, rubbing her belly unconsciously. 

He pressed his lips to her temple. “Eat it,” he whispered. He then kissed the spot his lips were pressed to. 

“No, you made it for yourself, and I already...” 

“Herms, eat it. I made it for you, love. I went out to fetch this because you were craving it. Don't deny yourself.” 

She smiled shyly at him. “What about you?”

“I’m going to make mine now and join you in a minute,” he said as he walked to the fridge to fetch more eggs.

She was thoroughly satisfied with the sandwich. He had a talent, he really did. It tasted wonderful, and every bite she took made a soft approving moan escape her lips. When he sat next to her to eat his, she was already halfway through hers, and he smiled, so pleased he could fulfill this need of hers, that he could please her. He was always thankful for that, whenever she asked him for anything, especially when pregnancy related. Once they were done eating, they cleaned up the kitchen – using magic – and headed to the den to watch a movie.

Severus pulled out two seats of the retractable couch so they could lay comfortably and watch the movie. He was searching for it to play while she made herself comfortable beside him. She lay half on her side, facing him, and placed some cushions behind her back, to prop her up and make her more comfortable. He noticed that she pulled a bit on the neck hole of her jumper, showing she was indeed not very comfortable in it. Her flushed cheeks and the fact she pulled the sleeves up were also a sign that she was warm. Yet, she didn’t take the jumper off.

The movie played and she lay there, on her side, looking at the TV with a hand tucked under her cheek and the other tucked in between her legs when Severus pulled himself closer and put an arm around her, his hand lightly caressing her shoulder. She hummed her approval, settling closer to him. His other hand caressed her cheek, his thumb grazing her lower lip, and when she tore her eyes off the screen to look up at him he immediately leaned down and touched his lips tenderly to hers. 

She thought it was just that, a tender, quick kiss, but he soon deepened it, his tongue slowly invading her mouth, rolling over her own tongue, forcing her to shift in her position and rest her hand on his back, since it seemed the movie was no longer the focus. His hand came to caress her legging-covered thighs and buttocks, and as the snogging continued, it took up residence in between her legs, where hers had been tucked. 

“Sev...” she snickered when their lips parted. “What are you doing? I thought we were watching a movie.”

“I thought I would warm you up since you seem to be so chilly,” he rumbled.

Before she could answer, he claimed her lips again. In spite of herself, she hooked a leg behind his, and his hand, which had been clamped between her thighs, was now free to move, his fingers slowly and gently grazing and teasing her inner thighs and her covered sex. Hermione hummed her reluctant approval into his mouth and her hands quickly slid up his thinner long-sleeved shirt, searching for the warmth of his skin and the magical soothing properties that caressing his chest hair seemed to have. 

His lips parted from hers and she hurriedly nuzzled his neck, kissing it, tasting his warm skin. Though the insecurity and embarrassment of her protuberant belly still weighed in the back of her mind, those pregnancy hormones that made her horny as fuck must be kicking in, because she very much needed him and she felt she could kill him if he stopped now. 

“Herms, love,” he rumbled in her ear and then nipped it as she licked his neck. “Take that jumper off,” he ordered, and with no hesitation she did pull it off.

“So much better,” he whispered as he looked down at her with lust, his hand cupping her breasts over her shirt and gently kneading. She moaned, and pulled his shirt off as well.

As her lips searched for and found his, her hands undid his trousers, then reached in to find his cock, hard, twitching at her light touch. He grunted into her mouth, all while still kneading her breasts. They felt fuller already, and as much as he enjoyed her smaller breasts, that could fit whole into his palm, fill it up with perfection, he could also very much get used to them like this.

Her gentle stroking of his cock was going to drive him insane, he was sure, so he hurriedly dipped his hand into her leggings and rubbed her mound, making her lose a bit of focus on what she had been doing. Her hips began to roll into his hand, begging for his touch. It helped his cause that all her knickers now were getting on her nerves, he knew, either riding up or rolling down off her bump, but still she hadn't gotten around to buying larger ones – or maybe refused to – so she wore no knickers, especially around the house.

“Oh Sev, yes,” she panted.

His fingertips moved from teasing her clit to hook on the waistband of her leggings and pull them down, slowly and teasingly as he admired her and wet his lips. She sped up the process, and as she pulled them off her feet, he pushed his trousers down. Hermione’s insecurity reared its ugly head for a moment as she realized she was now half-naked, and so before he could pull her to him and latch onto her lips again, take off her shirt, she pushed him to lie back, and quickly straddled him with her back to him, taking support on his legs as she impaled herself on his cock. They both breathed deeply and groaned at the sweet sensation of being joined as one.

Severus gripped her buttocks as she started rolling her hips on him. He wanted to have the mind to reach up and push her shirt off, but it was quite hard for him to do that at that moment. He could only groan and grunt at her warmth engulfing him whole. Luckily, she was feeling too hot, and only due to that did she pull her shirt off on her own. 

As she bounced deliciously on his cock, gripping his thighs and leaning forward, he managed to sit up, and his hands went from gripping her ass, to tracing her spine and making her quiver and moan, to trying to slip to her front, to tease her clit. Her hands, however, came to rest on his when they were on her hips, before he could reach around and feel her protuberant stomach. He tried to push forward again, and she gently stopped his hands, still bouncing on his cock though. 

“Herms,” he panted, “slow down, love.” He grazed his teeth on her shoulder. “Turn around.” She slowed her rocking hips but was reluctant to adhere to his second request.

“Don't you like it like this?” She asked in her own breathless voice, still holding his hands at her sides. “How your cock fills me completely this way?” She moved in a way that tore a grunt from him.

“Fuck yes, I adore it. And were you doing this solely for the pleasure this position provides, I would fuck you like the whole night through. But I know what you were doing, gorgeous. Turn around. Let me see you.” He kissed her neck and shoulder, bit it, then licked it to numb the sting.

“You... You won’t want me anymore,” she uttered as her pace slowed down to an almost complete stop.

“Don't be foolish. Can't you feel how hard my cock is? All for you,” he rumbled, and managed to slide his hand past hers and caress her bump, her breasts, then her baby bump again. “Just the way you are, you deliciously sexy,” he kissed her neck, “and gorgeous witch.” His hand then slid down to her clit and rubbed gently. She moaned and arched her back into his chest. “Now come on. Turn around and let me see your face contorting at the pleasure that my hard cock provides, Herms.” He rubbed her clit just the right way to make her shudder and whimper in pleasure.

She dismounted just to turn around and straddle him again, her eyes a tiny bit teary as she smiled looking into his and lowered herself onto his shaft again. Once more, they exhaled in relief of being joined. 

His lips claimed hers, fingers intertwined with her tendrils as she held onto his neck and slowly started to roll her hips again.

“That's it gorgeous. Ride my cock,” he rumbled. “Can you feel it throbbing for you?” 

She bit her lip and nodded, daring to pick up pace.

“Be the sexy naughty witch I know you are.” He squeezed her ass with one hand as the other traced the soft line up her spine. She clenched around him as she arched her back and threw her head back. He then smacked her bum and she yelped in surprise.

“Bounce that pussy off my cock until it makes you cream,” he said in such an indecent tone that she pushed him to lie back and supported herself on his chest, running her fingers through the hair there as her bouncing picked up pace and became wild again.

She was uninhibited, riding him hard, holding up her hair, playing with her tits. He watched, smiling, gripping her hips, encouraging her. One hand then cupped one of her bouncing breasts and pinched her nipple just right to make her wail in pleasure.

“These tits are perfection, Herms,” he panted.

The hand gripping her hips trailed its way so his thumb could rub her swollen clit up and down, matching the pace she set. Her pleasure was reaching its peak, he could tell by the way she now whimpered incoherently and curled down to rest her forehead on his chest as her bouncing changed to a frantic rocking of her hips on his cock and his thumb. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes,” she mumbled into his broad chest as her hips snapped faster. “Sev... Sev... Seeeeev,” she hollered and came hard, grazing her teeth on his ample chest, her hand squeezing his side. He needed only push himself into her once more to follow her into that deep abyss of pleasure.

“After catching her breath a bit while still on top of him, she reached for her jumper. He lay his hand on it and didn't let her take it.

“What did I just say, babe?” He said sweetly to her. “I don't want you covering yourself up in front of me. I love you.” Hermione slid off him to his side and he turned to face her. 

“I'm getting huge, and it's not going to stop anytime soon.”

“You are getting more beautiful by the minute. You are carrying our child.” He was caressing her belly, and she smiled. “You are glowing. You’re fucking gorgeous.” He suckled on her lips. “I love you so much.” He pecked her lips again.

“I love you too,” she smiled. 

“And these tits don’t hurt,” he said playfully, cupping her breast.

She laughed softly. “You better like them, because they never go back fully to what they were before.” 

“I am definitely on board with that.” He smirked and pinched her nipple lightly.

She smacked his arm, smiling.

“And I don't want you feeling like you need to eat while hiding from me.” 

“You don't need to see me stuffing my face,” she said shyly, surprised he had picked up on that too. 

“A, you’re not stuffing your face, you are feeding yourself and our child. B, yes I do need to see it because I want to stuff my face with you,” he smiled.

Hermione scooched even closer to him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He embraced her too.

“You know, we should clean up and get dressed and play that movie back from the beginning,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

“We can clean up and we can watch the movie, yes. But I want your gorgeous behind naked and nestled into me for the whole day.”

Hermione snickered and playfully smacked his shoulder.

Easter was upon them and the kids were coming home for the holiday. Severus and Hermione drove to pick them up from King’s Cross on a late afternoon on a Saturday. They were in the car, driving back home when Severus dared asked how school was going instead of having Hermione ask. After that first letter that had included Severus, he had responded and the kids had continuously wrote not only to Hermione, but to him. So they had been corresponding. 

Severus’ arm was on the armrest as the other held the wheel, and Hermione took his hand, intertwining her fingers in his, and smiled. She then took his hand to her lips and kissed it as the kids answered him quite naturally. They were talking about whatever news the kids had, Hermione and Severus taking turns in instigating them to tell more, when Hermione suddenly let out a surprised “ooh,” and widened her eyes a bit. One hand was still holding Severus’ as the other rubbed her belly, and before Severus could ask if something was wrong, she took the hand she had been holding and placed it on her bump. He felt it. He felt his child moving. Just a like fluttering, but he could feel it. He smiled and felt so warm and fuzzy inside. While he was lost in that feeling, Hermione asked the kids. “Do you guys want to feel the baby moving?” In a flash their hands poked out from the back seat and struggled with each other to find a good spot to rest on their mother's stomach.

“Oh wow!”

“Cool!” Both exclaimed as their hands were nestled around Severus’. 

When they got home, while the kids were in their rooms unpacking, Severus proceeded to giving the kids their souvenirs from France. Hermione was downstairs finishing up dinner. She _wanted_ Severus to give it to them alone, so they could create a deeper bond, and the kids could see he did care about them. It had been his idea anyway, the gifts. 

Rose got a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy, since she very much liked and collected stuffed animals. This wasn't just any Mickey Mouse though. He was of course in clothes that depicted him as a Parisian. Rose loved it, and enthusiastically thanked Severus with a huge smile. Severus was so very pleased. 

Hugo’s gift was a snow globe that had the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe. Hugo's main collection was of snow globes. Due to his fascination with engineering and architecture, he liked to have some form that demonstrated each of the various monuments around the world.

“Thank you,” Hugo said as he shook the snow globe, then turned the winding key beneath it so the soft song would play. He placed it in a prominent spot on his shelf and admired it, appreciating the French-like song that played. Despite having been born there, this was the first souvenir from France that Hugo had. Severus thought he needed to plan a family trip to France so Hugo could see where he was born and have some memories – happy memories, he and Rose – there. 

“Have you managed to understand the different uses of dragon blood?” Severus asked, trying to prolong the conversation.

“Yeah. Your explanation was really helpful and so much better than Professor Bain’s. Thank you.” Severus smirked in pride of having been helpful, and of being a better teacher than Bain. Well, at least to Hugo.

“Come on, let’s hear it then,” he said cheerfully, “let’s see if you really did learn and remember.”

Hugo started listing the uses of dragon blood as they descended the stairs for dinner. Severus of course had to provide him with some small details to jog his memory, but was overall very pleased with his answers.

The kids had two weeks of holidays, Hermione had to work, and she wasn't yet comfortable leaving them alone in the house. Rose could very well care for herself, she was sure, but perhaps looking after her brother as well on her own was a bit too much to ask. In a situation like this, she would usually hand them over to Molly, but she really didn’t want to, because it would technically mean Ron would have more days than he was entitled to. If he bothered to show up at his mother's house and had the time off work, that is.

But now, luckily, she had a Severus Snape, wizard extraordinaire, her man, to save the day. He said he would be happy to stay home and watch them. He could work from home anyway; it was no trouble. And if need be, he would take them along to the lab or to a shop, if he needed to look over something. He might take them for a stroll anyway. Rose at least would like it, he was sure.

The kids were in their rooms on Monday morning, reading and building things quietly. Severus wanted to spend time with them, but decided he wasn’t going to force his presence on to them or push them to do anything. He was the odd man out, as always in his life, so he needed to respect their space. He sat in the study, going over some books of his shops, seeing if all ran smoothly, until he had to go down and make the kids - and himself – lunch. They ate and had a friendly enough chat, but then it was back to their rooms. To be fair, they hadn’t had that much time on their activities before, seeing as they had woken up late.

Severus was sitting in the upstairs study he and Hermione had put together. He was going over the books of the Diagon Alley shop. It was the most extensive, and the one that took the longest. But he was nearly done, and he would then move on to his notes on a new potion he was developing. It had been commissioned by one of the rich wizarding families, a potion for a relative that had suffered brain damage during a duel he stupidly got into abroad. It was a rather complicated request, rather complicated damage to reverse, but there was a lot of money in it for just giving it a decent try. And if it actually worked... 

So Severus had been bouncing ideas off of Hermione almost every night. She had gathered a lot of knowledge on all different types of herbs – magical and not – and their properties and possible uses relating to memory, the brain and the mind when she was researching to try and reverse her parents’ obliviation over twenty years ago. She hadn't managed to achieve that, but the knowledge stuck with her, and was proving very useful for Severus now. He drank every word she uttered, wrote it down, and his little notebook was almost bursting at the seams. His knowledge combined with hers would enable him to go to the lab and brew something experimental as early as tomorrow. There were just a few things he needed to go over.

He sat there going over the books when he heard some whispering, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, some really familiar shadows around the corner of the study’s open door, trying to hide.

“You go,” Hugo whispered in what he thought was a tone inaudible to Severus. It would not work for a spy though.

“No you go!” Rose whispered back.

Severus smiled softly as he looked up from the books. “Why don't you both come?” He said for them to hear. There were surprised gasps before two shy kids stepped out from around the corners of the door and walked inside the room.

“Hi.” “Hey,” they both said shyly. 

“Hello,” Severus answered. 

“Whatchadoing?” Rose asked, hands behind her back as she swayed. Hugo was behind her a bit. 

“Just going over some books.”

“Books?”

“Yes. The shops’ finances. Check how many potions they received, how many were sold, how much money was made... That sort of thing.”

“Oh, you were busy! We interrupted you, I’m sorry.” Rose’s eyes were wide and apologetic and she looked like she could burst into tears with a simple wrong wink from Severus. Having heard Hermione tell a few unfortunate episodes, he had no doubt in his mind that this was a situation in which their father would probably explode and belittle or humiliate them in some anger fueled verbal diarrhea.

“No no, I was almost done anyway. And frankly, a bit tired of looking at so many numbers.” Severus smiled softly. “What can I do for you?” He asked as he closed the book.

“Well... We are bored,” Rose said. 

“And hungry,” Hugo completed.

Severus looked at the time and it was about time for a snack.

“I would make Hugo his grilled cheese he wants, but mom won’t let me work the stove yet.”

“And right she is.” Snape stood and walked over to a bookshelf behind the door, reaching for a box that was on the top. He placed it under his arm. “Let’s go downstairs and I’ll make you guys a snack.”

The kids led the way down to the kitchen. They sat at the rectangular table for six, and Severus placed the box in the middle of it.

“What's that?” Hugo asked 

“Something to perhaps counter your boredom. It’s a puzzle.” He opened the box and dumped the pieces all one thousand of them, on the table, moving the box further away.

“I don’t think we’ve ever built a puzzle before,” Rose said.

“Do you want to try?” Severus asked. He wasn’t sure his old lonely man habits would bring enthusiasm to children. But he had no other ideas at the moment.

“Yes!” They both said excitedly.

“Okay. Start by finding the edges while I make your grilled cheese. When we manage to finish it, we can glue it together and have it framed to hang somewhere in the house.”

The kids smiled as they sifted through the pieces, looking for the edges.

Severus set everything up for the snacks to prepare themselves and sat with them to build the puzzle. When the snacks were done, they floated to the table on their own. They ate, Severus as well, and continued to put the puzzle together. It was coming along rather nicely. Three minds at it were better than one.

Hermione came home to see the kids bonding, working together on the puzzle while Severus made dinner. He would go over and fit in a piece or two before going back to check on the pots. Her kids got along well, it was true, but they had never been much of engaging in activities together, not like this. Perhaps it was the fact that there was never much of an environment to stimulate these things. That scene, painted in her kitchen just then, made her so happy. She kissed her kids’ heads, and her man’s lips and exhaled deeply in satisfaction to have such a thing to come home to.

The little family of four – or five, since one of them was progressively making themselves seen – was sitting around the dining table, in the kitchen, having dinner. They had been working on the puzzle for two days now and the bucolic landscape was almost half done formed. It had been moved to the end of the table that usually wasn’t used. They had all heard about Hermione’s day and had told her about their fun day with Severus in turn. There was a moment of silence before Hugo finally breathed deeply and started:

“Severus?”

“Yes?” The wizard looked up from his plate and at the boy.

“Can you... help me brew a forgetfulness potion?”

“Well... That depends. Is it for school?”

“Yes. Professor Bain said that we will need to brew one once we get back from holiday, and that it will be worth 50% of our final marks. I’ve been reading about it in the textbook, but it seems pretty hard. I don’t want to give Professor Bain any more reason to pick on me, so I thought I’d go in prepared.”

Severus smiled. It warmed his heart that Hugo would ask him for help with something so important in his little world. “Yes, I’ll teach you. What do you say to us going down to the lab tomorrow to work on that?”

“Yes!” Hugo said excitedly.

“I want to learn something new too!” Rose protested.

Severus smirked and Hermione sniggered as she cut her steak.

“If I remember the third year syllabus correctly, you should be learning a shrinking solution soon.”

“Yes!”

“We can do that tomorrow as well.”

There were cheers from the kids and Severus’ heart fluttered in his chest.

“Now, kids, listen up,” Hermione started. “The lab is no place for fooling around. You guys behave and obey everything Severus says.”

“Yes Mum,” they both said in unison.

The next morning had Severus down in the basement in his lab, with his two... stepchildren. It felt a little odd to think that still, but that was what they were. And he loved them already. He set up two working stations, one for each, and went back and forth, giving instructions, checking their work. He did some work of his own albeit slower, on that commissioned potion he had been discussing with Hermione.

Rose's potion was the first to be ready. She called him over to inspect it. “This, Miss Rose... is Outstanding work,” he smiled.

Rose squealed and suddenly wrapped her arms around Severus’ waist, resting her cheek on his stomach and holding him close to her. “Thank you!”

He was taken aback, taken by surprise, and his heart filled in a moment with warmth and love. It was the first time she hugged him. Since she was a toddler in his lab at the ministry, that is. He took in a deep breath, as not to cry, and rested his hand on her back, holding her close to him, hugging her as well. “You are very welcome,” he said. She pulled away from him and he didn’t even have time to feel the sorrow of her parting before Hugo declared he was done. Severus walked over to him and analyzed his potion too.

“Very good, Hugo! Professor Bain is a fool if he doesn't give you an O as well.”

And once again Severus was taken by surprise as Hugo hugged him too. He held the boy close to him as well, thinking he was too old to suffer such strong emotions. His heart felt very full, in the best way, and it was very hard to hold his emotions back.

“Can I try again?” Hugo asked as he pulled away. “Alone, without your instructions, to see if I will remember properly.”

“Sure. But I think we should go have some lunch first.”

Hermione came home for lunch. That happened some days, when she finished all there was to be done earlier and they couldn’t possibly find a reason to keep her there longer. Severus was putting lunch on the table when she walked through the floo and to the kitchen.

“Mom!” The kids hugged her and then Severus pecked her lips, and then leaned down to pet her stomach and caress it.

“Lovies, after lunch, I need you to go pack a backpack. Your father is picking you guys up.”

“What?” It wasn't his week yet, so Rose’s confusion was understandable.

“He needs to anticipate his days a bit. Apparently some work trip. So you’ll go today and be back on Sunday, and spend all next week, including Easter, okay?

“Well I’m not going. Not today. I need to brew my potion with Severus,” Hugo said.

Severus was a bit proud, but Hermione looked at him pleadingly.

“You can brew once you get back, Hugo,” Severus said softly.

“No. We agreed. Dad's the one who's breaking agreements.”

“Hugo, honey...”

“No, Mom. I need this, for my grade. When I get back I’ll have forgotten the instructions Severus gave me just now. I want to stay. Please, Mom?”

“Okay.” Hermione sighed. “Since it's for your grade. I'll talk to your father and he can pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Well if he’s not going I don’t want to go!” Rose said. Severus smiled at that. He probably had never been the preferred choice.

“Rose! You have to be strong baby and go. He's your father. You have to go see him.”

“But he'll be so angry that Hugo is staying.” Rose pouted.

“I know, baby. But what do we do when that happens? We just let him get all talked out and not listen to the mean things he says, yes?”

Rose nodded, a bit sad. “Okay.”

“It will be fine,baby, I'll talk to him. You'll have fun with your grandma and cousins, huh? And Hugo will be there tomorrow.”

“Yeah okay.” Rose was still not thrilled.

Ron knocked one hour later and Hermione answered. Hugo was with her.

“Hey little man, you ready to go?” Ron asked Hugo.

“I can’t go today.”

“ _What_?”

“Hugo is very anxious about an exam, a potions exam, and he insists on staying today so Severus can teach him how to brew the potion.” Hermione was caressing her son’s head. “You can pick him up tomorrow morning.”

Ron's face became visibly angry. “He's _my_ son, you can't...” He was saying through gritted teeth.

“I need to stay, Dad.” 

“I'm not talking to you!” He barked.

“Is there a problem here?” Severus asked coldly. He had appeared at the top of the stairs to the basement and seeing his murderous stare made Ron take a deep breath.

Severus began to step closer to the door and Hugo turned away from it.

“I’ll be waiting downstairs in the lab, Severus,” he said as he passed the older wizard.

“Okay. Be careful. You can start by...” Severus' voice was friendlier now.

“Lethe River Water, yes.”

The boy ran downstairs as Severus let out a “Good boy” inadvertently.

“This is my time to stay with my son, you can't interfere with that,” Ron said in a more controlled manner. 

“And I didn't. It was all his choice, since we had already planned on it before your plans changed. You can pick him up tomorrow first thing.” Severus was standing next to Hermione now. 

Ron huffed.

“Respect your son's choice, Ronald. He needs the grade and is worried about it.” 

Rose rushed past Severus and Hermione with her backpack. “I'm ready.”

Ron breathed deeply. “Okay Rose, let's go then,” he tried to smile.

She nodded shyly. “Bye Mum,” she said and Hermione leaned down to kiss her head. 

“Behave. Call us if you need anything.” 

“Bye bye baby,” Rose said and pressed her cheek to her mother’s belly. That made Ron widen his eyes. It was when he noticed the bump. There had been very small rumors, but he had chalked it off as tabloids being tabloids. Hermione was only photographed from bad angles to notice the small belly, and she mostly wore baggy clothes. 

“Bye Severus,” she said and wrapped her arms around his waist again, pressing her cheek to his stomach, because he was so tall it was where she reached. Ron's jaw dropped.

Severus smiled and embraced the girl. “Bye, Rose. Have fun.” He caressed her hair. The girl then walked off before her father had the presence of mind to turn from what he had just witnessed and follow her.

Severus was lying there with his witch. His naked witch. Pregnancy had made her very prone to hot flashes and she now slept completely naked. So that was the state she was in as he rubbed lotion on her belly, to avoid stretch marks and itching, at her request. He felt his child move and grinned. But he had been grinning like an idiot since that afternoon, when she got home.

“You seem very pleased with yourself,” Hermione said.

“Yes.” he said simply, finishing up his rubbing of her belly.

“Mind sharing why?”

“They preferred to stay here, with me.”

She snickered. “Yeah but...” She was going to say they shouldn't refuse to see their father.

“Not only that,” he cut in, not even realizing he was doing so, “they... they hugged me. Both of them. It was the first time.”

“Aw. Severus, baby,” she smiled and reached a hand out to his cheek, pulling his lips to hers. “I hadn’t realized...” She kissed him again. “They adore you, I’ve been telling you.” She smiled and snuggled up to his chest.

“I love them, I really do. Just as I already love this little one,” his large hand rested over her stomach as his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to his chest, his chin resting on her curly mane. 

“I am so glad for it, love. I love you. You are making my dreams of having a proper happy family come true. You were the piece that was missing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I am alive. And that is very important information these days.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long (though did it take too long? I think more or less what the last one took, it just feels longer because we are stuck inside with nothing to do). I have a number of excuses for it taking this long, none of which you will be interested in, I'm sure. But... it's here!
> 
> Once again, I used google talk, so any weirdness, warn me! (Thank you to you who warned me that in last chapter, Severus would never say the kids' work was A+. It's O. You were so right. I fixed that... today, just 3 weeks late hahaha).
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone and their next of kin is well. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I really wanted it to be longer, to make up for that, but this is what I got. And I hope it provides you with some distraction this bleak Friday evening. It certainly knocked a few hours off the last 12 days to write and edit. Haha.
> 
> I think we have only one more after this! See ya soon.

Severus woke up rather early. Too early. He didn't need to be at work for quite some time still. And neither did his witch. She had been very stressed with her work situation. She never was really crazy about it to start with, and now, they seemed to be a bit put off with the fact she would need to take maternity leave in a few months. They couldn't stop her, of course, but they were dropping hints that they weren't happy with it, and it frustrated her. Perhaps if she hadn't put her career on hold several times to Ronald Weasley's benefit, she would be running the whole stinking department by now, and wouldn't have to put up with this. Of course she would possibly be more miserable, since it was a miserable line of work, and she would have to run it all. Severus had of course said she should quit and come work with him countless times, every time she came home with a piece of her mind to give to people she couldn’t and he was the one to hear it all. But she was still reluctant to adhere to his wishes. He didn’t push her, of course.

Along with that, there was the fact that her hormones were definitely making her insatiable in bed. He was very much enjoying this second trimester of pregnancy. Not only because he was being solicited at various moments, but because she was no longer sick, nor uncomfortable with her body, and now he could interact with his child properly. He talked to her stomach and the child would kick right under his hand, acknowledge him, answer him. It made his heart joyous.

So perhaps he could combine business with pleasure... and give her a little something to remember during her workday, relieve her stress by quenching her endless desire to start off the day well. It wouldn’t be a hard thing to do at all, since he loved her with all his heart, and wanted her with every cell of his body, including the ones on his very hard cock, which woke up full mast every day now, after cuddling to her very warm and very nude sexy bottom all night, every night.

Hermione lay on her side, her back to him, sleeping soundly. The leg that lay on top lay further in front of her, hooked on a pillow that made her more comfortable and supported her belly. The other leg was pushed back against him, stealing some of the warmth of his pajama trousers.

Severus’ hand gently caressed her bum as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder. She stirred very lightly, but did not wake. His hand descended to her slit, teasing her labia from behind and whatever part of her the position she was in allowed him to, and he smirked at the soft and low moans she let out, still asleep. He traced her labia up one side... and down the other, and she moved her hips a bit, inadvertently opening herself up to more of his caresses. He once again smirked, and lowered himself to her slit, to gently lick it, lick her smooth skin around it. As he worked patiently, her breathing became labored in a quick minute, heavy enough for her to finally be roused awake. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening, but she quickly reached behind her bum to sink her fingers in his short grey hair when she was finally aware.

“Sev...”she panted, and he took the leg that was on top and pulled it over his head, making her lie on her back, opening her completely to him, all without barely stopping his task.

Once she was properly placed, he could labor properly, and his tongue sunk into her slit and found her clit, her natural moisture already very present, adding to his saliva and hunger while eating her out. His tongue lavishly rolled up and down inside her slit, over her clit, down to her soaking wet entrance, dipping into it while his nose rubbed on her little bud of nerves. Then his tongue rolled up again, circling her clit, his lips pinching it gently, sucking on it.

“Fuck. Yes. Sev. There. Like that,” she panted, holding his head to her as her hips rolled gently against him.

He kept at it, suckling on her clit, suctioning on it almost, as his fingers snaked up into her, two of them, and thrust slowly, in and out, then hooked upward to scratch that little piece of spongy tissue that made her eyes roll back into her head. He did that as he suckled, making her pant harder, moan louder, and her hips buck harder as her legs trembled. With his free hand he managed to hold her hips in place so he could continue at his task. It took mere seconds for her pleasure to explode, quite literally, covering his mouth and chin with her essence as she grabbed the pillow beneath her head and wailed.

Severus trailed kisses up the curve of her belly, then suckled on one of her breasts, making her quiver in the orgasm induced haze she was in. He then covered her lips with his, and though he had licked his lips clean of her juices, she could still taste herself on him, in the deep kiss they shared.

“Good morning,” he rumbled when they parted, and he smirked, lying beside her and still holding and caressing her cheek.

“It most certainly is,” she smiled.

Severus advanced once again to claim her lips. He tasted them slowly, with gusto, suckling on them sweetly before plunging his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, every inch of it, with detailed care, as if it was the first time and would be the last he ever tasted her. Her tongue chased his back in turn, doing the same exploring of him as her hand pulled him closer while hooked over his shoulder blade.

Her hand then slowly descended his side, which was still covered by a T-shirt, and then it caressed the front of his thigh as they snogged, to then travel up to the waistband of his trousers and dip into them to feel and stroke his hard cock underneath. He grunted into her mouth, and his fingers curled in between her hair.

“Sev...” she breathed as he briefly pulled away from her. “Love...” She said again as his lips parted from hers once more and moved to taste her jawline, trail down to her neck. “I need you inside me,” she said, giving his cock a gentle squeeze, her thumb rolling over his tip. He growled. 

“Do you now?” his rumble filled her ears directly before he nipped it.

“Yes,” she breathed, still stroking his cock slowly and rolling her thumb over his tip on the upstroke. 

He gently pushed her to lie on her back again, and swiftly positioned himself in between her legs as he pulled off his shirt. He then held her legs up, knees beside her baby bump, making her wide open to him. He pulled his pajama trousers down, and he plunged his cock into her slowly while knelt between her legs.

“Oh yes... baby,” she moaned as he sunk himself into her to the hilt. “Fuck, you feel so good, Sev,” Hermione breathed.

He thrust into her slowly, biting his lower lip, holding her legs in place, wide open. Their grunts and moans completed each other’s, making a symphony of desire. Hermione rolled her head back as he sunk deep into her again, his pubic bone helping to nudge her clit and increase her pleasure.

But it could grow better still. And that it did, when he closed one of her legs to the side over the other and once again inserted his magnificently hard cock in her wet, swollen pussy, pressing her legs together. The pressure on her clit was marvelous, driving her to the edge of insanity, the need to come mounting by the second. His thrusting grew faster, but still she needed more.

“Sev... Fuck me harder,” she panted, and he heeded her wishes. The image of his sweaty chest, his body moving with hunger in front of her, working hard, his face scrunched in concentration and desire, it all helped her pleasure mount. He was so fucking sexy. “Right there, yes, yes, yes,” she whimpered while biting a corner of her lower lip.

Two more hard thrusts and she came, clenching around his cock, making him buck into her repeatedly with loud groans as he was emptied of his essence. He slapped her behind as he pulled out of her and fell beside her on the mattress. She yelped, and then giggled.

“Fucking fantastic, witch.” He nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arm around her, caressing her stomach. 

“Very nice way to wake up, Sev. I'm considering not going into work at all so that the day won't be ruined.” 

“It won’t be ruined.” He got up and walked around the bed to stretch out his hands to her, offering them to help her up. She sat up and took them, smiling. “I will be right here when you come back to erase any bad. Fuck you into oblivion.” He was smirking as she rose. Once she was up, he wrapped his arm around her, to escort her to their loo.

“We've got a date then,” she said cheekily.

Hermione stepped into the shower and turned it on while he pulled off his pajama trousers to step in with her. She let the warm spray hit her face and chest, and it relaxed her. Severus reached for her soap, rubbed it on her sponge then proceeded to lather her shoulders and her back, slowly. That relaxed her too. She hummed her approval of it. His hand snaked to her front, gently lathering her sensitive breasts, then her belly, which was considerably larger, but not as large as it would get. As he did that, his child kicked right under his hand.

“Oh, look who woke up!” Hermione said, smiling, intertwining her fingers with his on her baby bump so she could feel their child bidding them good morning. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up sooner,” Hermione said down to her stomach on which the warm spray of the shower fell.

Severus snorted behind her and pressed his lips to her temple. “I'm glad she didn't. Let Daddy have his fun.”

Hermione turned around and swatted his arm playfully, laughing. “Don't be naughty.”

He closed in the distance to her lips and pecked it tenderly. “I thought you liked me naughty,” he rumbled.

“I _love_ you in every form you come, Sev.”

He again claimed her lips, suckled on them this time. “I love you, Herms.”

“You think it's a girl? She asked after wrapping her arms around his waist with a smile. 

“Yes. What do you feel it is?”

“A girl too.” She was still smiling.

She let go of him and took the soap to lather him up slowly, his chest first, caressing his soap-soaked hair there. It was usually salt and pepper, but due to the suds, it was made all white, and she liked it. Her hand slipped down, and she stroked his limp cock with her soapy hand, a cheeky smile and her face as she looked him directly in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

“Don't start something we can't finish right now, gorgeous.” 

“I just want you thinking about me all day, craving me like I crave you.” She was still stroking him.

“Believe me, Herms, I have nothing else on my mind but you all day as it is,” he smiled. “I crave you every minute, just as I have, _more_ than I have, for the last fifteen years.”

She smiled. 

“Don't make me go into the lab with a hard cock.” 

She let go of him. “Okay,” she said still smiling. “Just make sure it's nice and hard for me when I get home.”

“It definitely will be,” he smirked.

Later that week, Severus came home early one day. He had hit a proverbial wall with the development of the commissioned potion, and he was so close to making it work that it frustrated him to no end having hit this wall. So it was useless to remain at the company labs, not getting anywhere, and just becoming increasingly annoyed and snapping at employees. He came in through the floo and sunk down on the living room sofa, relaxing a bit, leaning back on the cushions as he closed his eyes and exhaled. He would rest a bit, keep his mind completely off of the potion. Then, he would make his witch some dinner so they could relax together in the evening, and maybe tomorrow he would be able to move forward with the damned potion. He should also bounce some ideas off of Hermione. She could definitely help him get over this little glitch.

As he sat there, massaging his temples, trying to relax his mind, the floo flared up.

“Hermione?” Minerva’s brogue came through to his ears. He snapped up from the sofa immediately.

It wasn’t only that her voice sounded urgent. It was that she would never call at this hour, in the middle of the week. She knew they would be working. They did have calls every weekend to hear about how the kids were doing – the privileges of being a war hero and the headmistress’ personal friend – but it was mostly Hermione who initiated the calls.

“Minerva?” He rushed up to the fireplace. 

“Severus, hello. Is Hermione home, by any chance?” 

“She is not, she’s at work. Might I be of service?”

There was a pause. He knew she was considering the fact that he was nothing to her kids technically, not a parent, not a legal guardian... So school policy could be tricky, depending on what the problem was. That knowledge, that he was nothing to them and could not be of help in an emergency, brought him sorrow.

“Would you rather I fetch Hermione at work?” He asked urgently, but the sadness was evident in his voice as well. 

“No, no, I guess it would not hurt you to...”

“Minerva, for the love of Merlin, what is the matter?” He was desperate and his words came out in a rude bark.

“Rose has been hurt, and... “

“Step aside, Minerva, I'm coming through,” he uttered with haste and stepped into the floo immediately. Minerva barely had time to step back, especially at her age.

“Where is she?” Severus asked with urgency as he dusted off his frockcoat. He hadn’t even gotten out of his work clothes. “The infirmary?” He was walking towards the door already.

“Severus, calm down, she is well. Would you let me explain?” Minerva was exasperated, but at the same time smiled at his worry and urgency. He was in fact a parent to them. He worried like one.

He huffed and stood still, stoically looking over his nose at her.

“Well, if you would have let me finish... Rose has been hurt. She escorted herself to the infirmary with a broken arm...” 

“Then _why_ are we standing here?” He asked, annoyed. 

“...but it has been mended, of course. Physically, she is well. However, she will not stop crying since she walked into the infirmary, and refuses to tell Poppy or myself what happened. Our worry is that it was inflicted on her, in which case we will need to know who did it, of course, so it can be dealt with properly. We thought perhaps she would trust... a parent enough to tell them what happened.”

“Let me go to her, woman, and I can see if I can help!” Severus was impatient. Minerva couldn't help but curl up her lips slightly as she stretched her hand to the door, urging him to go ahead of her.

They made their way to the hospital wing in quick firm steps. Once there, Minerva was joined by a worried Poppy, who looked very grateful to see Severus there. Both the elderly women escorted Severus to a bed in the back of the ample room that was the infirmary. Said bed was surrounded by screens, for privacy. They passed a few students on the way, most of them who didn’t look sick at all, except for maybe a headache or cramps.

Poppy pulled a screen aside to reveal a puffy red-faced Rose sitting on the bed, curled up at one end of it more like, hugging a pillow. She had a few bruises as well, on her arms and face. The crying seemed to have calmed, since there was no desperate sobbing. But a few quiet tears rolled down her face still.

“Rose?” Severus uttered softly as he stepped closer. Minerva and Poppy moved away, to give them privacy. “Are you okay, sweetie?” He asked as he sat beside her.

Rose just nodded shyly. 

He reached out his hands, palms up. “Let me see that arm.” 

She placed it on his hands with no reluctance. He examined it, caressed it. “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head. “No,” she said shyly.

He made a quick trail up the inside of her arm with two fingers, tickling her. She sniggered a bit.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Nothing,” she said in a small voice.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

She shook her head.

“Did someone hurt you? It’s important we know, Rose.”

She shook her head again. 

“You don’t need to cover for anyone. Just tell me what happened and it will all be okay.”

She looked at him shyly, quiet tears still rolling down her face. 

“Do you want me to go get your mum? Would you feel better telling her?” It pained him just to say that, to have to offer it, but his feelings were not important here. What was important is that Rose felt comfortable sharing what happened, and her feelings. Her health was important. 

Rose shook her head again.

“Well, you need to tell someone, Rosie. It's really important we know.”

“You... You'll think it's stupid,” she finally spoke, in a small voice.

“Rosie...” He caressed her hair, sliding his hand down the length of it and then returning it to the top of her head to repeat the movement. “You can tell me anything. I promise to hear it attentively and help however I can. And I will never, never find anything you say or feel stupid.” 

She started to cry more profusely again. But after a sob and a sigh, she began to speak. “It was an accident. No one hurt me. Not on purpose.” 

He still caressed her hair. He was happy to do it, happy that she allowed him to without flinching. He waited patiently for her to continue. 

“I was... well, there is... There is this boy I like...”

“What is his name?” He couldn't help but ask. Best to get that information at once and put it away in his mind for later use. Rose didn’t notice his cold tone when asking for the boy. She was not used to the Severus Snape trademark tone. It was never present around her or her brother and mother.

“Kurt... Kurt Taylor.” She answered shyly, not noticing Severus’ dislike of the boy already.

“In what year is he?”

“Fifth.”

“Okay. And what did he do?”

“I was... well, I thought he liked me too. He was being so nice when we saw each other in the hall and...” Her crying turned into a bit of sobbing.

“Rosie, it's okay sweetie. Go on.”

“I was going up to the owlery, to find Snowflake and send my and Hugo's letters. And when I was going up a flight of stairs near the top, I saw... Kurt, snogging Sharon in a corner.” Her crying was stronger now, and he caressed her cheeks with his knuckles, wiping away her tears. At least trying to.” I turned ... around... quickly... to... run... away and... I tripped... and fell down the stairs, on my arm!” She was sobbing. Of course the ever romantic Rose would be devastated by this. But he could remember how it was to be her age, and infatuated. It did hurt, and it seemed like life would never be right without the person. Sometimes, it still did feel like that as an adult.

“I told you it was stupid!” She said

“It’s not stupid, Rosie, it’s not.” He pulled her to his chest, to his embrace, and resumed caressing her hair. “But there is no need to cry like this, honey. Boys that age... are stupid. And it is totally his loss if he cannot see how wonderful, and intelligent, and sweet you are. And if he can’t appreciate that, you are better off without him. You will find a sweet nice boy who appreciates you. Hopefully when you are a bit older,” he added a bit under his breath.

“But I like him!” She countered.

“Well, maybe he will see it someday. If he doesn’t... I repeat, it’s his loss totally. And don’t be embarrassed about being who you are. If anyone thinks how you feel and are is stupid, they are not worth your time. Don't let the fact they are idiots make you feel like you can't be yourself or share your feelings. Okay?” 

She nodded against his chest. “Okay. Thank you, Daddy,” she said as she embraced him and gave him a little squeeze. 

His heart stopped dead in his chest. And then it started thumping so fast it seemed like it would jump right out of his mouth. Had she realized what she said? Had she meant to say it?

“Rose?” A boy’s voice filled Severus’ ears suddenly, coming from behind the screens. “I brought you some...” The boy showed his face. It had a smile on it, but as he met Severus’ eyes, it turned a bit pale.

“Hey Matty,” Rose bid him hello and slowly pulled away from Severus’ embrace, wiping her face. Severus looked at him sternly.

“This is my stepdad, Matty.” She introduced Severus to the boy, who still looked nervous.

So it was stepdad now. _Daddy_ had been... a mistake? It made his heart heavy. He wanted to be daddy. Still, stepdad was a step up. He had been simply Severus up until now.

“This is my friend, Matt,” she said to Severus.

Severus smiled despite himself at her sweet face.

The boy stretched out his hand nervously. “Matthew Richmond, sir.”

Severus raised a brow and took the boy’s hand. “Severus Snape.”

“Oh, I know sir. I... I very much enjoy History of Magic.” He smiled nervously. 

Severus just nodded once acknowledging what he meant. 

“Plus, you were the first Slytherin headmaster in quite sometime the school had, sir.”

“Are you a Slytherin, Matthew?” 

“Yes, sir,” the boy smiled. “I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, I just...” The boy went through his pockets and pulled out quite a few chocolate frogs from his robes and placed them on the bed. “…brought Rose some chocolate frogs. I thought they might cheer her up.” 

Now, _this_ boy seemed nice. He wouldn’t point it out to Rose just yet though. She was still too young. But he definitely liked her, that much Severus could tell. 

“Thanks Matty. Want one?” She was offering them to Severus.

“No no...” He wanted to hold her again, talk about what had just happened. But it had been so natural so... heartwarming. He wouldn't overanalyze it. Or worse, make her think he hadn’t liked it by asking. “I will... leave you to it. Will you be okay, Rosie, sweetie?”

“Yes,” she nodded a bit more cheerfully.

“Okay then.” He kissed the top of her head. She let him. He smiled, his heart warm.

“Matthew,” he said as he rose from the bed, “do not let that smile leave her face,” he ordered stoically.

“Yes, sir!” Like a true Slytherin, he took it seriously. Snape knew he would spend the rest of his day striving to make Rose laugh. Rose just sniggered at them, biting into her chocolate frog.

“Goodbye kids. Don't cut class,” Severus said.

“Bye sir. Pleasure to meet you,” Matthew said. 

“Daddy, wait,” Rose said, jumping up from the bed and taking the letters she was to send from her pocket. She handed them to him.

And once again, Severus’ heart stopped momentarily in his chest as he smiled widely, taking the letters from her.

Well? Minerva asked as he approached the door to the hospital wing, where she stood with Poppy.

“No one hurt her... Physically. She saw a boy she is infatuated with snogging another girl. She turned to flee and in her anxious fueled state, she fell down the stairs on her arm.”

“And she walked all the way here alone like that?” Poppy asked, baffled.

“She is Hermione's child, Poppy,” Severus remarked. 

“True,” Poppy agreed. 

“A Mr. Kurt Taylor?” Severus asked. “What house is he in?”

“Hufflepuff,” Minerva said.

Severus snorted. “Of course. Fifty points from Hufflepuff.” He knew that the castle had heeded his wishes. He felt immediately as the hourglass in the Great Hall was depleted of 50 Stones.

Minerva felt it too. “Severus! You cannot do that! Just because he does not correspond to Rose’s...”

Severus held up a hand, interrupting Minerva. “Please, Minerva. I’m not that petty. The boy _was_ snogging near the owlery, during class hours no less.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow at him. “Right. Fine, I'll let you have that.”

Severus curled his lips up slightly. 

Hermione came home to see Severus sat on the sitting room sofa, staring into nothing it seemed, but in the direction of the puzzle they had put together and hung in that room. He was looking quite perplexed.

“Sev? How was your day, baby?” She sat beside him and exhaled in relief. She looked tired.

“Hmm?”

“How was your day?” She repeated.

“Oh, fine.”

She analyzed him closely and furrowed her brow. “What is on your mind, Sev?”

He finally focused his stare on her and smiled. He then closed in to peck her lips. “Hello.”

“Hi, again. I’ve been here for a while.” She smiled.

“Sorry, gorgeous.”

“What is on your brilliant mind that is taking away focus from your beautiful witch?” asked Hermione playfully.

“Well... Minerva called today.” Hermione became more serious. “Rose had an accident.” Hermione’s eyes widened and before she could spring up from the sofa, Severus held her hand. “She’s fine, she’s fine, don’t worry! It was a broken arm and Poppy had set it right before I even got there.” Hermione breathed a little more easily. “Minerva just needed someone to calm her down and get her to talk about what happened. They weren’t sure if someone had inflicted it on her.”

“And...?” Hermione asked.

“I talked to her. She fell down the stairs after seeing a boy she fancies snogging another girl and turning to try and flee from the scene.”

“Oh... My poor baby! That must have been hard on her. But you seem to have handled it well. What is the problem?” 

“It's...it's not a problem. It's just...” He was getting emotional, she could see. “She called me _Daddy_.”

Hermione smiled and caressed his back, then placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“I keep thinking it was some sort of mistake, that she was confused...” 

“It wasn't that, I'm sure, Sev.”

“Maybe she thought it was Weasley with her, momentarily.”

“She has never, ever called Ronald _daddy_. He’s always just Dad. It wasn’t a mistake, Sev.”

He smiled. “You think?”

“I _know_.” She rested her head on Severus’ shoulder. “It's a big deal that she simply felt comfortable enough to tell you about what happened. She would have reservations telling _me_ even.”

“Why?” He asked, turning to her with surprise in his eyes. 

“She has always had this very romantic soul. Just before she got the Hogwarts letter, she had this little crush on a boy in her class... Kids were being kids and word got around, got to him. He didn't feel quite as strongly about her, let's put it that way, and he expressed it in the untactful way little boys tend to. She came home very upset, and sat with me, talking about it.” Hermione breathed deeply. “Ronald butted in, walked into the room, demanding to know what was happening, why was she crying, in one of the few moments he chose to pretend he actually cared. He usually did that out of jealousy, because he couldn't accept that the kids felt more comfortable with me... Anyway, he was quite rude about it, as usual. Because of his badgering, she blurted out that the boy she liked didn’t like her back and he told her, and I quote, ‘no one _has_ to like you,’ in a tone I'm sure you can imagine. He also said it was stupid she was crying about that. 

“That fucking asshole!” Severus said with anger. If Ron was standing right there in that moment, he would sectumsempra him, at the very least.

“She of course was very upset and returned to her room. And even though I managed to talk to her alone and comforted her a bit later, she never really opened up about those things again, afraid her feelings would always be disregarded as stupid. I have to probe and reassure her at every step to get things from her.”

Severus smiled again. “But she wasn't too difficult to open up to me.”

“Maybe... Because she sees this, what we have now, as hope that real love and happiness can really happen, and that her feelings and hopes are not stupid.” Hermione was smiling. “Even if it takes a while.”

“A long while. But it was certainly worth waiting for.” Severus smiled and cupped her cheeks to claim her lips.

“Everything that is worth having does not come easily,” Hermione said and kissed him back.

“How do you feel being a daddy, officially?” she asked when they parted, smiling. “Very, very good. I just hope it sticks, that it wasn’t an anomaly.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Minerva said you were welcome to go see her once you got home.”

“No need. You handled it well. She’s good, I’m sure. I’ll see her on the regularly scheduled visit on the weekend,” Hermione smiled. She didn’t want to take away his authority, or make him think she didn’t trust his judgment or trust him with her kids.

“Oh,” he exclaimed as he remembered the letters in his pocket and reached for them. “Here,” he held out his hand with the rolled up parchments in them. “The accident took place as she headed for the owlery to retrieve Snowflake,” Severus explained.

Hermione smiled and took one of the letters, leaving the other for Severus to read. They would swap them when they were done. Severus happened to be left with Rose’s letter, and as he read it, he was pleasantly surprised.

She had asked him in it if he would think it weird for her to call him dad. So she had thought of doing so before. It hadn’t been a mistake. She explained that she liked him very much, he was always kind to her and helped her, like dads should. He in fact had grown progressively closer to the kids since Easter, with these letters they exchanged and in the visits they had in Minerva’s office. Rose also stated he had held her as a baby, played with her, changed her diapers – something Ronald had never done, not that she had pointed that out. And her mum had talked about him so much to her sometimes, probably due to lack of anyone else to do that with, that she felt she knew him forever.

Severus was very touched and had to take a deep breath as to not shed some tears. He set to answering her letter immediately, even before Hermione had read it.

On the weekend, Severus took Hermione to his lab in their basement. He needed to get past the block that was preventing him from finishing the commissioned potion. He did not want to overwork her, of course, so he insisted she sit and go over his notes, as he ran around setting things up to brew yet once again the damned potion, with a few minor adjustments he had thought of. He also talked as she went over his notes, telling her what had caused him trouble every step of the way.

He felt thrilled, really. Even if he got nowhere with the potion yet again today, it would be a good day, because he would have spent it in the lab with his witch again. He liked doing that. He had missed it, even though they were together for about five months now, and they spent so much time together to make up for their decade apart. But having her working with him was exhilarating, her mind was exhilarating. Being in the lab with her again brought back memories and feelings that made his heart grow warm and fuzzy.

Hermione was enjoying it as well, remembering just how wonderful he was to her back then - just as wonderful as he was now – and making her so glad and thankful that he came back into her life. Plus, she felt stimulated while working with him. It challenged her mind, and it was exciting to remember that she was intelligent and her mind could be actually very useful, and great, really.

He stood next to her, going over the notes himself, hoping he would see something different when she gasped. “Oh, I know!”

She proceeded to telling him the connections her brain had made, and she ran through it quickly, excitedly. It was something else she loved about him. She didn’t need to slow down. He kept up with her.

Everything she said basically boiled down to letting the potion simmer longer, because she remembered that the main ingredient – one she had studied while trying to recover her parents’ memories – had its properties extracted more effectively at higher temperatures. She also suggested that squeezing out the berries’ juice before mincing them would further increase the effect. He quite agreed, and hoped to it.

“You brilliant which!” He said in excitement as he looked up at a phial of the finished potion, analyzing it. It had simmered for a while, and while it did, they chatted. It was a wonderful chat. She was inspired and suggested many ideas of potions for the mind, using the ingredients she had thoroughly studied back then, potions he could create that would have great use. They could in fact now even possibly help her parents, since the 20 years that had gone by had brought advancements that couldn’t be imagined back then

“It's so very sweet that you would think of that for me, Sev, it is. But at this point I think it would do more bad than good. They have missed... So much. Grandchildren.” She rubbed her belly. “They would hate me profoundly.”

He had no arguments, so he just held her, and kissed her forehead, sorry he ever mentioned it. He didn't like to see his which sad.

But now that the brewing was done, he was smiling. The potion was perfect. It would work. “You, my love, are fucking amazing,” he said as he placed the phial on the workbench and took urgent strides up to her, to nuzzle her neck. She snickered. “Have you any idea how much money you have just made us?” Severus asked playfully.

“Enough to put this little one through school hopefully,” she smiled, rubbing her belly.

“And then some.” He kissed her lips tenderly. “Herms...” he said when their lips parted, “come work with me, gorgeous.” 

“Sev... We've been through this.” 

“Didn't you enjoy yourself today?”

“Yes...”

“And aren’t you tired of your job?”

“Yes, but...”

“You are brilliant at this, gorgeous. Brilliant. Born to do it. What are you so afraid of?” 

She was terrified of going for it, tying everything in her life to him, and then being left with nothing of her own and alone if it didn't work out. It was only natural she would have such fears after what she went through with Ron, not having one ounce of support at all. But she couldn't say that to Sev. He had never, ever shown anything but support and love towards her. It started way back when she started working with him in the lab. He had loved her then, he had already confessed to it, but still he did not push her, force her into an impossible decision, burden her with a knowledge she would not be able to handle back then. He respected her decisions, her choice to give her marriage a try, the sanctity her relationship was supposed to have. He was a decent, good man, who would not leave her uncared for even if things did not work out for some reason. And there was no reason to believe it _wouldn't_ work out. He was perfect. He was hers. Her fears were unfounded. So she could not share them and hurt him.

“I will tell you what,” he said after she sat in silence, not sure what to say. “This potion we have just created will have your name on the patent.” She was about to protest. “No, you worked just as much as me on creating it, so I won't hear it.” He took the notepad he had scribbled her thoughts on as they chatted and held it up. “ _These_ will be developed as well, because they are brilliant. They will have your name on them, all of them. Now, you have the choice of leaving it at just that, or you can come help me develop them, full time. And head the department for memory and mental health I will create in the company.

“Sev!” She was shocked.

“It will have to be done, and I would love more than anything for you to head it and supervise the development and brewing of these potions and do whatever else you want with it.”

“I'm not even a potions mistress!”

“You are more than competent to be one. I can give you exams and give you the title within a week.”

“You're just saying that...” 

“I am not. I wouldn't jeopardize the future of the company just to please you, as much as I do love you.” He smiled tenderly.

Hermione smiled shyly as well. 

“Think about it, okay? With love. I love this, what we have here in the lab as well, this dynamic, and I want to have this every day. And I really think we can create great things. Together. Will you think about it?”

“Yes,” she nodded. 

“It's all I ask.”

The happy couple finally got around to thinking about decorating the new baby’s room and decided to take a Saturday to go shopping for that. They walked around the shops, buying furniture, toys, clothes. Since they had not yet agreed on whether they should find out the sex of the baby or not, everything they bought was fit for either possibility, in neutral colors. It was all carefully arranged in the trunk of the car before they went for a nice lunch out. 

They drove up to the house and parked on the driveway. Since Mrs. Sheward, their neighbor, was out tending to her garden, before they got out of the car Severus turned to wave his wand at everything that was in the trunk behind them – the back seats had been folded down – to shrunk them out of the muggle’s sight. They hadn’t been shrunken at the stores because the salespeople had always been solicitous and insisted on taking the purchases to the car, especially the large boxes of baby furniture, which were what mostly needed to be shrunken anyway.

Once everything was in a nice portable size, they stepped out to go around, open the trunk and take everything into the house. Hermione was trying to get the nice little shrunken box of the crib when he scolded her.

“Not a chance, crazy which. Drop it,” he ordered as he was picking up yet another box and balanced it on all he carried.

“Sev, it’s light and small, and you’re already carrying too much.”

“ No witch of mine, especially not while almost 6 months pregnant, will do heavy lifting. You take the bags with baby clothes.”

She smirked, happy that he took such good care of her, while she gathered the bags with baby clothes to carry. She remembered how she had to do this all on her own, the shopping, little by little, during the other pregnancies. God bless the muggle stores that delivered furniture.

Hermione led the way in, to guide him, since he carried many things – even though they were small. They barely managed to wave Mrs. Sheward hello. Hermione led him all the way up to what would be the baby’s room – completely empty except for an old sofa they had charmed to an acceptable condition and a nice light green color, in an attempt to choose neutral colors.

They sat down on said sofa – Hermione more like drop to it and took off her shoes. Severus pulled her feet up to his lap and began to rub them, and she groaned in appreciation. 

“Now we have to put it all togetheeeer,” she whined, tired. 

“It won’t take long... Magic is handy for such things,” he smirked, still rubbing her feet.

“I know, but still...” She looked around at all the boxes, which Severus had already enlarged upon arrival, and sighed, rubbing her belly.

“You know... It could help to know the sex of the baby.” Severus smiled. He had been anxious to know. She was the one who had considered not knowing until the actual birth. She had known from the get-go the other times already.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked, smiling, seeing what he was trying to do.

“Everything! We can choose neutral colors, yes... But what about stencils on the walls? Or buying some more toys... And clothes. I saw you eyeing a few cute little dresses, don’t deny it.”

She smiled.

“Plus, we can choose a name properly, and actually call them by it, maybe, when we are talking to… _it_. See, that just feels wrong.”

“Yes, well, you have a point.” 

Severus stopped rubbing her feet momentarily and reached out to cup her belly with both his hands.

“Baby... Do you want us to know if you are a boy or girl?” He asked her bump. The baby kicked twice right under his hands. “See?” Severus smirked.

“Okay. You both win. Take out your wand, Severus Snape, and discover the sex of our child.” She was smiling. 

He did pull out his wand. “You don't want to do it?” She shook her head. “Sure?” 

“Yes. I've done it before. You should do it, love.” She still smiled widely.

He breathed deeply and ran his fingers through his short grey tendrils. After another deep breath, he waved his wand just so, pointing it at her bump, and a shimmery scarlet smoke came from the tip of his wand. They both smiled, so happy, and Severus teared up.

Hermione scooched closer, almost over his lap, and kissed his lips. 

“So... Little Severina it is,” he said.

She laughed, hard. “We are not naming our daughter that!” They had discussed names and that had come up as a joke for if it was a girl.

“Why? I thought you said you liked my name,” he said with mock hurt. 

“I do. On you.” She pecked his nose. “But I'll have to decline the variation on our baby girl.”

They just sat for a while, holding each other.

“Are you happy?” Hermione asked.

“Insanely.” Severus nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. He nipped her ear, then once again nuzzled her, behind it.

Meanwhile, she licked his neck, planted light kisses on it, her hand pulling his dress shirt out of his trousers to then slide underneath it and graze her nails gently on his stomach.

He smirked and chuckled softly nipping her chin before covering her lips with his. His fingers embedded in her hair as he held her to him, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. Hers returned the favor.

They snogged for quite a while, and their breathing grew heavier, excitement growing in their lower bellies. So they pulled apart briefly.

“Are those hormones still at work, my little minx?” He asked, a hand running up her side until his thumb was nudged under her breast. Then it cheekily traveled up to graze her nipple, making it pert in attention in a fraction of a second. One end of his lips curled up slightly at the sight of that.

“Maybe they are... Or maybe I just love you very, very much and am always hot for you.” She smiled cheekily, her index finger tracing his buttons and making them pop open. He looked down at her doings, smirking.

“I can live with that.”

She claimed his lips before he could say anything else. “Sev...” she breathed when they parted again, “I want you to fuck me from behind. Right now.”

“In the baby’s room?” He asked, feigning appalment. 

“It’s not a baby room yet,” she said cheekily.

“Naughty,” he remarked, a mischievous smile on his face.

She felt reassured by his response. Even though she was getting bigger by the second it seemed, his reaction to her was just as passionate and loving as before. His excitement in fucking her or making love to her did not decrease.

He too felt reassured her that he was making his feelings clear, and happy that she was confident and felt good about herself to initiate like this. Because he really did find her increasingly beautiful, and would be ready to fuck her anytime, day or night, hard dick in hand.

She verified as much when she unbuttoned his trousers and dipped her hand inside to find his cock almost fully hardened while he nipped her ear and neck. After stroking him gently, she pulled on his trousers, trying to get them down. He lifted his buttocks and she managed to do it. He kicked it the rest of the way off as he pulled off his open shirt. Hermione admired his nude form sitting next to her and returned her hand to stroke and squeeze his cock gently. She bit her lip, hungry for him.

“Your turn, you delicious little witch,” he rumbled near her ear as he glided his hand all over her body, making her clothes vanish. 

She smiled cheekily as he hungrily encompassed one of her breasts with his mouth. Due to how sensitive they were, the jolt that ran through her body was doubly as exciting as it usually was, making her moan and squeeze his shoulder as she quivered, that line of excitement pulling down from her belly to her core. His other hand cupped her other breast, pinching her nipple, pulling gently on it, making her quiver and moan out his name.

His hand slowly trailed its way down her body, his lips still latched on to her breast, his tongue rolling over her pert peaks. He caught her nipple in between his teeth just as his hand found her mound and teased it, tracing light fingers up one side of her slit and down the other. Her body quickened and she rested her hand on his, pressing four of his flat fingers on her mound, nudging him to rub her in circles, her clit being deliciously pressed underneath. He looked directly into her eyes, smirking, and she bit her lips in desire and nodded, indicating that was exactly what she wanted.

When her hips started rolling against his hand, his middle and ring fingers dipped into her slit, finding her clit and rubbing it directly. She approved, as made evident by her loud moan. His fingers found all her arousal pooling at her entrance and proceeded to spreading it all around her, making her all slick, making his rubbing of her feel that much better. 

“You're dripping wet, Herms,” He rumbled near her ear, then claimed her lips, his hand never quitting its task. “I bet it's going to feel so good slushing around my cock,” he added when they parted. 

“Yes… yes it will,” she whimpered as he took his fingers, sticky with her essence, to his lips and sucked them clean, tasting her. That gesture made her hornier, and she groaned. She then pulled his lips to hers, and he returned his hand to rubbing her slick sex, harder, teasing her entrance. 

“Sev... I want you inside me. Now,” she pleaded, and scurried to turn around, supporting herself on the arm of the sofa, spreading as wide as she could, displaying herself for him. He knelt behind her and grabbed her hips, guiding himself into her warm slickness.

“Fuck yes, gorgeous,” he groaned. “Being inside you feels like home,” he added as he slowly thrust into her while she gripped the arm of the sofa.

As he pulled out and gingerly pushed in again, he pulled in air through clenched teeth, especially since she pushed back to meet him halfway. It made him smack her buttocks in the heat of desire.

“Fuck yes. Do it again,” she breathed.

He heeded her order and his palm met her ass cheek as his hips met hers with the same force.

“Do you like that, gorgeous?” He slapped her again, two times in succession, his hips pistoning harder into her. 

“Ah, yes!” She let out.

He slapped her again. “How about my cock in your deliciously wet pussy?” He asked in a few grunts, pushing into her with more speed.

“So much!” She screamed.

He reached for her hair, embedding his fingers in it, near her scalp, and pulled her to sit up, her back resting against his chest. The hair-pulling made her core clench around his cock, and he groaned in her ear, to then nibble on the lobe.

She reached behind his head, running her fingers through his hair as she sat back on his hard cock, over and over again, panting. One of his arms held her close to him under her breasts, his hand kneading on one of them. The other hand was in between her thighs, pressing on her clit, following her movement of sitting back on his cock, the pace she set, rubbing it so deliciously like only he could.

“Oh baby,” she panted, “I want to come. Make me come, Sev. Make me come hard.”

“Do you want to squirt all over my hand, Herms?” He was pushing into her, grunting. It took all the focus he could muster to not come in her tight warmth right there.

“Yes! Please,” she whined.

He rubbed her hard and fast, four fingers flat on her swollen bits. The feeling was so overwhelming she stopped sitting back and just whimpered and moaned as he slammed into her and rubbed her hard. “Come for me, gorgeous. Make that pussy squirt all over,” he rumbled in her ear. 

And in a snap of her body, she came completely undone, wailing as she held his head to her neck and wet his hand, clenching around his cock, making him explode inside her as well.

He rubbed her gently still as he caught his breath, holding her against him, resting his forehead on her cheek. “Are you okay, love? Was I too rough,” he asked, suddenly worried, since the lust had cleared from his head.

“No,” she snickered. “That was marvelous. I think we might need to have another go before we start setting up these pieces of furniture.”

“You are insane if you think I will have the strength to set up anything after I'm through with you, gorgeous.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had to break the tradition of long-ass chapters in this story. This would be the last chapter, yes, but I had to cut it in half because I really wanted to get something out for you guys today, but I couldn't edit any longer! I'm so tired! And I would stay up very late if I edited it all. So here is a decent chunk of it. The rest is written, I only need to edit, so it will not take too long as the others have.
> 
> I hope this is decently edited. You can tell me if there are any horrible mistakes and I'll fix them (soooo tired). I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments! They are very nice after getting 12k words out (although you will only read about 5k now).

Hermione stepped out of the floo and into her living room with a tired and irritated huff. It had been a very long day and all she needed was for her wizard to rub her feet. But then the smell of his delicious cooking assaulted her nostrils, and she thought perhaps a bit of his shrimp risotto would not do her harm. She made her way into the kitchen and could already spot her wizard happily humming as he cooked. She didn't surprise him too much in coming in because he turned from the stove just as she crossed the threshold. He was, however, surprised nonetheless, because she had already sent a Patronus warning him she would be held back at work, but there she was now, quite early actually.

He just watched as she dropped her bag and coat on a chair, his hands busy with the shrimp. She looked at him with a feeble smile, a tired, upset look about her. He only hadn’t gone to greet her immediately because he had had the urge to take his time with the cooking today, so he had started to peel, devein and season the shrimp without the use of magic. Besides, he had thought she would be late and he had nothing else to do. Before he could utter a word to her, she said “yes.”

“Yes?” He inquired with a tilted head. 

“Yes. If... if the offer still stands... If you still want to, I... I'll come work for you.”

He looked shocked for a moment before he turned to wash his hands in silence. When he turned back, she was teary with his lack of response. He took rushed strides to her and held her, smiling. “Of course the offer still stands, my darling. I would love for you to work _with_ me, not _for_ me.” 

“Well you better!” said Hermione, emotional, “because I just quit my job.” 

“Calm down, Herms. Sit and tell me what happened.” He sat her on a chair and took the one next to her, pulling up her feet to his lap to rub. She sighed in relief. He looked at her, ready to listen attentively.

“This idiot screwed up some documents. I reviewed them and told him to fix everything. Then I looked them over again and told him to take _those_ to the head of the department. And I don't know if this idiot hates me for constantly correcting his shit, or if he is just _that_ stupid, but he handed the wrong ones in. He was then promptly yelled at and proceeded to throw me under the bus, saying I had _approved_ those wrong ones. And Timothy, that… fucking arsehole, took the newbie’s word over mine and dared to yell at me and not let me get a word in edgewise. That was just the last drop. So when he was done with his little spectacle, I just threw the correct documents in his face and quit.”

Severus smirked. “That was a lovely and dramatic exit. I wish I had been there to see it.”

“I just think I really shouldn't have to put up with that kind of shit, after everything I have done and how much I have proved myself in that godforsaken place.” She was a bit annoyed, absently rubbing her belly. 

“You really shouldn't, which is what I have been telling you for a while now. I'm glad you finally saw some sense.” He smiled. I can assure you won't be treated as such in your new place of work. 

“Are you sure you want me there?” She asked. They had discussed it endlessly already, ever since his offer, and he had tried to soothe every one of the little insecurities that popped up each time their conversation led to that subject. 

“Very sure, yes.” 

“Your employees will hate me and think I wouldn't be there if I weren't sleeping with the boss.” 

“They will not. You might not recall from your days in my classroom, perhaps the fact that I am completely smitten by you hides such crude aspects of my personality, but I rule with an iron fist, gorgeous. They shall not dare utter a bad word about you or against you.” He smiled. “And if they do, they will be promptly fired.”

She snorted. “That will make them hate me more.” 

“Fuck them, they can be replaced. You cannot, brilliant witch.” 

She smiled shyly and blushed, still rubbing her baby bump as he rubbed her feet.

“But let us celebrate. Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Meanwhile, you can perhaps take a warm soothing bath, and slip into your pajamas, and put those tired feet up.”

“Oh... I was hoping we would celebrate some other way...” She had mischief in her eyes. 

“Why do you think I'm telling you to rest now?” He rumbled. “I plan on keeping you up all night,” he smirked.

Severus wanted to apply the exams for her to acquire her masters straight away. He was positive she would do perfectly. He did not lie when he said she was brilliant. It would all be done formally of course, at the Ministry, with officials watching and another potions master to evaluate her as well. But she begged some time to study. Severus just smiled at her, recognizing the little bookworm and know-it-all she had always been.

They were in understanding that she would study for a month, no more. He knew that if he left it to her, she would never think she was well enough prepared. She stayed in the silence of their home, face buried in his books, while he went to the labs. When he came home, he would quiz her and she would pick his brains about notes she had found on the margins of his books, a habit he still kept. On Saturdays, they would be down in their basement, studying the practical parts of the exam. Sometimes they would do so in the company labs, during the week. 

And then, he had the exam scheduled, but allowing her a week to rest and do nothing else, putting her anxiety in check. He constantly reassured her that she was extremely ready and that the week off would not erase what she knew.

Such a week off coincided with the first week of the kids’ summer holiday. Severus had continued corresponding with them of course, and accompanying Hermione to the visits she made at least once every two weeks in Minerva’s office. Severus and the kids only grew closer, and he was very happy with his relationship with them. And Rose especially, who had continued with her affectionate calling him Daddy and brought so much warmth to his heart. Hugo had not taken to it, but seemed to really like him anyway. Severus helped them with any doubts in schoolwork, just as much as Hermione did. He helped with other matters as well, sometimes sneakily giving slightly more... unorthodox advice than what Hermione would give or allow, especially to Hugo, relating to some older boys who were inclined to picking on him, it seemed.

And now they were both home for two months, and Severus was happy thinking up a thousand things to do with them. But at this very moment though, they were driving him slightly insane. He was in the kitchen, preparing some tea for himself, and could hear them arguing in the family room. It seemed to be getting very heated, so he headed that way, especially since Hermione was laying down upstairs and he did not want her to get bothered and get up. As he was reaching the family room, he heard “let go of it, idiot!” being yelled by Rose.

“You let go, buttface!” Hugo retorted.

And then he heard both yelling “mum!” almost in unison. 

Severus was at the door, looking very displeased, arms folded over his chest, and they both stopped their bickering for the remote control. 

“You hollered?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Daddy, he won't let go of the remote!” Rose protested and pulled on it. 

Hugo was still holding on to it and pulled it back. “Why should I? He asked angrily.” But he had been looking from Severus to Rose a bit longingly before he reacted to her pulling. 

“Let go!”

They were going at it again in the blink of an eye.

“Hey!” Severs said loudly and in a clipped tone, only once, and they once again fell silent.

“Now, here's what's going to happen: you two will apologize to one another, hug and make up.”

“Whyyyyy?” Hugo whined.

“Because you are brother and sister and love each other, and I heard you calling each other some unsavory names.”

They just stared at Severus, then at each other.

“Go on. I'm waiting.”

They looked at each other, a bit put out. “Sorry,” they said, and hugged with not much feeling. 

“Now, let us resolve this like the educated and polite young people you are. Calmly state what the problem is.” 

“Daddy, I want to watch Sense and Sensibility. It's probably starting already.”

“And I want to play my video games.” Hugo looked a little bit more sorrowful than he should though, than he had a few minutes ago, than was proper for the situation.

“Well, that's easy enough to resolve. Rosie, go upstairs and lay with Mum. I'm sure she won't mind watching Sense and Sensibility. _For the hundredth time_ ,” he added under his breath. Rose was going to watch it for the first time, after having finished the book Severus gave her for Christmas. Hermione though could probably recite the whole script by now, he knew. He thought it was endearing. Although Hermione denied it, having become hardened by time and circumstances, Rose got her ever romantic soul from her mother. Severus very much liked to think that he was succeeding in fulfilling the Colonel Brandon fantasies she had obviously had all this time. He certainly strived to do so, to be as loving and caring as she deserved her man to be, as she had dreamed her man should be.

“Hugo, you go ahead and play your video games.” 

Rose left the room, not before hugging Severus. “Love you, daddy,” she said shyly, and Severus, who thought he had an already strengthened heart and could no longer be taken aback or by surprise, felt like crying suddenly.

“Love you too,” he managed to utter softly and kiss her head. He had already known he felt that way, but hadn’t even dared imagine if and when he would be able to say it to her. To them.

Rose rushed upstairs and left a staring Hugo, with sad eyes. He then quickly turned to sit on the sofa and turn on his video game.

Severus couldn’t leave him there, playing alone. He did not want to cross any lines, didn’t quite know how Hugo felt about him, if his fondness of him ran that deeply, but he couldn’t leave the boy feeling left out. Or maybe Hugo was sad because he felt his father was being substituted, especially with Rose’s affectionate ways towards Severus. Either way, Severus had to reassure the boy. He had to investigate, to know which route to take. 

“What are you going to play?” He asked, stepping further into the room.

“Need for speed.”

“Racing, I presume?”

“Yes.” Hugo turned around and looked up to Severus. “Want to play?” He asked shyly.

Severus smiled. “Sure.” He went around the sofa and sat down, grabbing the extra controller from the coffee table. “You'll have to walk me through it, though.”

“Okay. Choose your car like this,” Hugo showed which buttons to push on the controller. Severus chose a nice silver car. “And you accelerate here, and guide on this knob,” Hugo showed.

“Okay.” Severus smiled, so glad that the boy seemed happy that Severus was playing with him. But still, the subject needed to be broached.

As they raced, Severus was obviously left behind, not only because he had no clue as to how to play... _yet_ , but also because he was thinking about how he could broach the subject without making Hugo uncomfortable.

But he didn't have to. Soon enough the game was paused in the screen before him. “Severus?” Hugo turned to him, looking a bit reluctant.

“Yes?” Severus smiled.

“Can I... Would you... mind if I... called you like Rose calls you?”

Severus’ lips curled up slightly. “What? Daddy?”

“Or something like that, yeah.”

“Of course not. Why would I mind, Huey?”

“I don't know...”

“It has made me very happy actually that Rose chose to do it.”

“But... you’ve known Rose for longer. You saw her in Mum's belly, you held her as a baby... we... we don't have that. You might think it's weird if I do it.”

“I may not know you for as long, but I love you just as much.” Severus smiled.

Hugo smiled shyly and scooted over to hug Severus, who opened his arms and welcomed him gladly. They lingered for a while, but Hugo did not say he loved him back, nor did he call him Dad just yet. But Severus would not push him. This had been a great step already. Severus kissed the top of his stepson’s head as the boy pulled away from him.

“So, do you want to continue kicking my butt at this video game?” Severus asked smiling. 

Hugo nodded excitedly.

Hermione passed the exams with excellency. Severus had never doubted that would happen, but Hermione bit all her nails off as she waited to go into the examination room at the Ministry, and then almost chewed her fingers off as she waited a week for the results at home. Since she was a bit grumpy, Severus advised the kids to not bother her with too much and let her rest, especially since she was getting bigger by the second and that annoyed her as well. Both children were in their best behavior, and were very happy to go to Severus – to Daddy – for anything they should need. And Severus was happy to oblige.

Once the results were in and it was proven, documented, that Hermione was brilliant at anything she set her mind to, and that she would do wonderfully working at EWB Potions, she jumped right in, at her own insistence. She sat with Severus at home, architecting the department, experimenting with the creation of the new potions, going over resumes of people to hire to work under her. He would go to work for only half of the day on such days. And then, when things were taking shape, he would work for half of the day and come home to stay with the kids so she could go oversee things herself for the other half. They worked wonderfully together, as Severus had always known they would. When things were almost ready, they took the kids to see it, mostly because Rose, the potion enthusiast, had been badgering them too.

Severus insisted they take a few days off. And so they went to their country home

for a week, taking advantage of the week in which the kids were not to go to their father for the weekend. It was about time the kids saw the house, got comfortable in it.

They drove up there, a big happy family. The playlist this time included not only Hermione and Severus’ chosen songs, but the kids’ as well. Severus of course detested most of the songs they had chosen, as music nowadays was utter shit, but he remained silent and let them enjoy it. He felt glad they did not object to _his_ songs, and even hummed or sang to some of them, and made a mental note to further educate them into having proper musical taste later.

The kids were happy to see their mother humming or singing to her romantic songs, but with a happy air about her. They remembered very well that she would always listen to her little radio in the kitchen, or while doing some other housework, but the overall energy would be sorrowful, sad. That made them not even like it when Mum sang, because they automatically thought she was sad. But now, as they watched her sing happily and reach for Daddy’s hand, and him taking it with a smile, intertwining his fingers in hers, kissing her hand, they started to notice that she actually sang beautifully.

Once they arrived at the country home, Hugo and Rose looked around, amazed. It was a beautiful place, the surroundings leafy and green in the summer. And it was really huge. Severus had never quite known why he felt the pull to buy such a big place when he had been alone for all his life. Still, he fell in love with it, bought it, and sat alone in it for years. But now, it all had a purpose.

The kids dropped their bags at the door and immediately ran around to explore the downstairs of the house.

“Hugo, Rose,” Hermione started to yell after them, to scold their lack of manners.

“Herms, let them be, baby,” Severus said softly, smiling as he brought in his bag and hers. “It's their house too,” he completed. 

Hermione smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing his lips with much love.

The kids ran from the living room to the kitchen, past them. They parted their lips and Severus announced “do you guys want to go upstairs and choose your rooms?”

“Yes!” They yelled and started to run up the steps.

“Hey, hey,” Hermione called. They stopped and looked back. “Take your bags!” 

They ran back to pick the bags up at their parents’ feet and ran up the stairs again, one trying to slow the other down.

As Severus and Hermione climbed the stairs themselves, they could hear the kids fighting up top, trying to pull one another down in the hopes of getting to the best room first.

“Stop it!”

“You stop it!” 

“Mum!” Rose called. 

“Dad!” Hugo called simultaneously.

“Stop that nonsense fighting now.” Hermione called out.

“There are more than enough rooms,” Severus said firmly.

They finally let go of each other and each ran to a different side of the corridor.

Hermione and Severus made their way to the master bedroom to place their bags there. And then they worried because there was silence. Too much silence.

They both walked back down the corridor, looking into every room until they found Hugo sitting on the double bed in one, looking around the room, seeming quite happy.

“Can I have this one, dad?” 

Severus smiled. “Sure. Are you happy with it as it is?”

“Yeah, it's pretty cool.”

Hugo would be pleased with it yes. Everything in there was pretty much in neutral colors and in decorated in Severus’ manly taste only, still. In any case, Hugo would add to it and change as they went along, surely. It was Rose who might have objections immediately. They found Rose in a corner room, rolling on the bed, happy as can be.

“I see you've made yourself at home,” Hermione said, smiling. 

“As you should have,” Severus added. 

“Can this be my room, daddy?”

“Sure, Rosie.” 

“But can I have flowery curtains?” 

Severus took out and waved his wand at the curtains, and the plain white fabric turned into one with pink flowers on it. “How's that?” 

“Perfect,” Rose smiled. 

“Anything else?” Severus asked. 

Rose smiled shyly. “Maybe... White furniture?”

Severus waved his wand and the furniture was all white in the blink of an eye. Rose jumped off the bed and encompassed both Severus and Hermione and a hug. Hermione laughed internally, imagining just how much Severus was going to spoil their own little girl.

The weather was very nice out, enabling them to walk down to the village and around the countryside for the next few days, breathing fresh air. They even managed to visit a castle and the ruins of an Abbey. And when at home, Hugo asked to practice flying in the backyard. He wanted to try for the Quidditch team next year. Severus warded the backyard of course, even though tall trees made it very private already, and was flattered Hugo would want to practice with him when his father, the biological one, had actually been in the team. But Ronald did seem to lack patience. It was astonishing that Severus of all people would have it, but old age had brought him some. And love for his Herms and her kids had given him the rest he needed.

He was a fair flyer, Severus, even though he had never really liked or been in the Quidditch team. The truth was, he never even tried because he knew he would be ridiculed no matter what. He was just born to be the always picked last type, it seemed. But this moment, going one-on-one with a kid that he loved as his own, and who seemed to feel the same for him, was worth more than having been in the stupid Quidditch team in school. This was recognition enough for his flying and sportsman abilities.

They flew relatively low, but Hugo picked it up really fast and improved within minutes, enabling Severus to charm a ball – a soft rubber one of course – to go after him relatively slowly. As the guys raced around the backyard on their brooms, the girls sat and watched them, drinking lemonade and cheering them on.

And so, after that little week off, they continued on their summer holiday, sharing most of their days between Hermione and Severus who each worked for half the day. That happened whenever they weren’t with Ron, of course. The four of them were functioning very well as a little family unit, and Severus was so happy to be a part of such a thing, finally. It only took him sixty years of existence to find true happiness, be fulfilled, and feel like he was truly loved and belonged somewhere.

The only complaint the kids had was that they wanted to travel somewhere. It was very hard to do that now, since Hermione was in the third trimester, but Severus promised that next year they would go wherever the kids wanted to go. And that actually helped them fill up their time, going online and researching the trip, planning every detail already.

As the kids left for Hogwarts again, and Hermione’s due date approached, she was becoming very uncomfortable. Still, Severus had to demand she stop going into the lab and rest. The Memory and Mental Health Department at EWB Potions was all ready to go. They had managed to develop two more potions in addition to that one that had been commissioned. It was small, but a good start. They were already being produced to be put in the shops, and when Hermione returned from the maternity leave, she would continue developing the others she had thought of.

She sat in the house impatiently, wishing to God that their daughter would come into the world already. If they went into St. Mungo’s, there was a spell that could be cast and she could be out by the end of the day, maybe, but it was not worth the harassment of being hounded by the press. Hermione would go to a muggle hospital, and do it the Muggle way.

Severus took days off as well, to stay with her, make her comfortable in any way he could, even though she was very snappy and annoyed with him. They were watching the telly in the den, and Severus felt like drinking a soda. So he stood to go to the kitchen and fetch it. He looked at his which, lying on the retractable couch, propped up by various cushions, and rubbing her very, very protuberant stomach, sighing every so often.

“Can I get you something to drink, Herms?” He asked lovingly. 

“Do you _want_ me to get up to tinkle yet again?” She retorted, annoyed. “I _just_ got mildly comfortable.”

He raised both eyebrows in surprise at her shortness with him, but had a half smile, slightly amused. “Okay. Sorry I offered.”

He walked off to the kitchen and when he returned with his can of soda, she was crying. “What is it, love?”

“I’m being such a wretched bitch to you! I'm sorry!” She said amidst tears.

“It's fine. Consider it payback for all the snarky comments I made to you when I taught you,” he said as he hurriedly sat next to her and wiped away tears. “I'm just finally getting what was coming to me,” he continued, smiling.

“You're going to fucking hate me.” 

“I will not. I love you.” 

“I'm such a fucking mess!”

“Yes, well, you're allowed to be. You’re uncomfortable, and anxious, and your hormones are insane. I still love you though, and I am here for whatever you need. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hermione said sniffling. “Is that... a cola?” She asked pointing to the can he had placed on the coffee table, on a coaster of course.

“Yes,” he said after chuckling. “Do you want it?”

“May I have it?”

He reached for it and handed it to her. He then stood and kissed her forehead before he headed to the kitchen again, as she opened the can and drank from it.

It was September 19th, Hermione's birthday, and she was a week overdue. Severus wanted to do something special for her, a romantic candlelit dinner out, but of course she didn't want to leave the house unless it was to go to the hospital and pop out that baby.

So he made the most of what he could. He cooked her a meal and arranged the dining room with flowers and candles. He dressed up in a black muggle suit, even though she did not feel like dressing up. He looked dashing, and she couldn’t help but smile when he came into the den to gently and gentlemanly escort her to the dining room. Before he brought out the first course, he presented her with her birthday gift.

She opened it to find a beautiful gold bracelet. The pendant on it, her initial, all studded with diamonds. Beside it, there was a miniature copy, meant for their baby girl, a little “S” studded with diamonds hanging from it as well.

“Oh! Sev. It's gorgeous!” She flexed her fingers, calling him closer, and he leaned in. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “Thank you,” she said, her forehead touched to his. “It's so thoughtful, and beautiful. I love it. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Herms,” he took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. “Now,” he said, standing up, “I will bring the ladies’ dinner.” He bowed, making her giggle.

They had researched and asked the doctor about old wives’ tales to try and induce labor, since Hermione was very uncomfortable and eager to try anything. Long walks were one of the recommendations, and that they had done daily around the neighborhood, and just that afternoon, before Severus had started on dinner.

Another tip was eating spicy food. So Severus had incorporated that into the dinner he cooked. For a starter, he made spiced pumpkin soup. Hermione devoured it with gusto, singing his praises. As a main course, they had spicy pasta salad and spicy grilled chicken. She also ate it merrily. Just as Severus thought that perhaps he had gone overboard with the pepper, because it was becoming a little hard even for him to swallow, she started: “I think you should have used more pepper. I don't feel anything,” she whined, rubbing her stomach.

He was putting his wine down and swallowing the drink, trying to placate some of the burning in his mouth. “If I had used any more pepper, it would have burned a hole through your stomach.”

“Good. Then maybe she could crawl her way out through there.” She was annoyed, but Severus snorted, stifling a laugh.

“Fuck me,” she said. Severus thought it was an expletive, a complaint, and just picked at the little bit of pasta salad that was left on his plate.

“Sev!”

“Huh?”

“Fuck. Me.”

“Oh, you meant that?” He smiled. 

“Yes! It's the only thing we haven't tried yet... This girl needs to come meet the world already.”

It was true, they hadn't had sex in at least a month now, since Hermione had been getting progressively uncomfortable and annoyed. 

“Well, if you meant it, I am more than ready to oblige.” He was smirking. 

“Let’s go, big boy.” She was struggling to get up and he hurriedly stood to help her.

“There’s still pudding,” he warned.

“You'll be my pudding,” she smiled mischievously.

He was going to take her to their bedroom upstairs, but she was in more of a hurry than that, and rushed to the sofa in the family room, which was the closest comfortable flat surface.

She sat and pulled him to her, covering his lips hungrily with hers. He steadied himself on the back cushions as to not fall over her, and then gingerly settled next to her.

He cupped her cheek and softly kissed her lips again. As they shared that passionate kiss, his hands slowly pushed her shirt up, over the bump that was her stomach, and reached her breast, so large it hardly fit in his hand anymore. He kneaded it softly, pinched her nipple gently, and rejoiced as she moaned into his mouth. He then lowered his mouth to her breasts and suckled lightly, making her moan more. His hand then occupied itself, settling in between her legs, teasing her mound over her leggings. As his lips trailed their way up to her neck, she gasped, but it was not in pleasure, it was very much in surprise. He stopped his handiwork and kisses as he felt his hand soaking wet in between her legs.

“By all indications to date, I am pretty good at pleasing you, love, but I don't think I can get you _this_ wet.” 

She smacked his arm, and then yelled. “Ooooooh aaaah!” She was clutching her belly. “Oh, Severus, this is it! She's coming!” 

Severus just waved his fingers of the hand that had been in between her legs and scourgified them. He then stood, pulling her up, in her own time of course. He led her to the front door, stopping once more as she had another contraction, and picked up the bag that had been packed by the door for the past month or so. They hurried out to the car.

It all happened relatively fast. Her contractions grew closer together in the car ride there, which wasn't long, and continued to do so for the next hour. Severus stood by her every step of the way, cradling her head, pushing back the tendrils of her hair that fell on her face, drying the sweat, feeding her ice chips. And of course, offering his hand to be squeezed to the brink of permanent injury while the pains of contractions seared through her body. And then, their baby girl was born.

When the nurse placed her in Hermione’s arms for them to meet, Severus’ heart felt so large his ribcage seemed like it could not contain it. His baby girl had his jet-black hair, or at least how it used to be before age caught up with him, and his deep dark eyes. But the softness in them was Hermione's, as was the lines in her face.

“Oh my God,” Hermione said, holding her, crying. “She's beautiful.”

“Of course she is,” Severus said, placing his hand on his daughter as his witch held her, his finger lightly grazing her tiny chin. “She looks just like you.” He pressed his lips to Hermione’s forehead as his other arm wrapped around her. “And now you share a birthday.”

Hermione nodded, still emotional. “She has your hair, and your beautiful eyes, Sev.”

“And I'm thankful it stopped there.”

Hermione sniggered. “We made this,” she said after a while of rocking her baby. “Yes, we did. I love you, Herms.”

She looked up at her man. “I love you too,” she smiled. Severus’ lips came down to meet hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is it, lovely folks. This was a really special one to write (including part 1), and I want to thank you for reading, for your comments, for your kudos and incentive. It starngely hurts more to see it end than the rest did. Hopefully you will be satisfied with the ending and I will be back in a few weeks with a new one I've been working on and that will get you guys interested as well!
> 
> Until then!

In a couple of days, the happy family was home. Severus helped Hermione and his little one get settled, and then he flooed through to Minerva’s office. She had already seen to it that Hugo and Rose were called up to her office. So it wasn't long before they stormed in excitedly.

“Was she born?” Rose asked.

Severus nodded. “Are you ready to meet your sister?” 

They nodded excitedly and stepped through the floo before Severus, as he indicated the fireplace for them to go ahead. Once in their home, they were about to run upstairs and Severus called their attention. “Hey, hey. Sshhh. You have to be quiet and gentle, to not disturb the baby. And Mum is pretty tired.”

“Okay, Daddy,” they whispered and calmly climbed the steps.

“They entered their parents’ bedroom to find Hermione sitting back on the bed, resting her eyes a bit, and a pink bassinet by the window. They hurried to hug their mom, who hugged them tightly. “Hello, babies. How are you?”

“Good, Mum.” 

“Good,” they answered. 

“Can we see the baby?” Rose asked, and Hermione smiled nodding her head once and tilting it towards the bassinet, next to which Severus already stood. Both kids walked over to it.

“Sophia, baby, this is Hugo and Rose, your brother and sister,” he whispered to the sleeping baby. “Huey, Rosie, this is Sophia.”

“She's so cute!” Rose said.

“Can I hold her?” Hugo asked. 

“Sure, baby. Come sit next to me,” Hermione said, patting the mattress beside her. “But wash your hands first.”

He washed his hands in the master bath and crawled into bed with his mother. Severus gently picked up Sophia in his arms, careful not to wake her, and took her to Hugo, gently placing her in his arms as his mother instructed him to support her head and be careful. Rose rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands too. She wanted to be next.

Severus took more days off to help Hermione, and when he did have to go back to work, he did as much as he could from home, only going out when extremely necessary. They had also been trying for trustworthy babysitters or nannies, to get accustomed to that dynamic for when Hermione went back to work too. Of course she – they – would take Sophia to work every single time it was possible, as Hermione had done with Rose, but there would be days in which they were bound to need help, days in which a grandmother would be called upon in other circumstances. But theirs was a reduced little family, so they worked with what they had. Fortunately, they had made friends with one or two neighbors on which they could also count.

Hermione fell deeper in love with Severus each passing day as she saw he did not shy away from any of the tasks and difficulties that came with having a newborn in the house. And if he was annoyed or tired, the last of which he must surely be, she did not much notice, nor did he make it plain or take it out on her, as had been the case in other experiences she had had. And she wasn't as tired as she remembered being before. That must be because they shared duties. Severus woke in the middle of the night, changed Sophia, rocked her back to sleep. The only thing he hadn’t done quite yet was feed her, since he lacked some important equipment to do so.

October 31st rolled around pretty quickly. They thought it would be fun to dress up and go out for a stroll, even if Sophia was still too young to go trick or treating. Both parents had been napping after lunch, since it was a Saturday, taking advantage of the time the baby was also sleeping. But little Miss Sophia woke, and Severus managed to get her out of the room before she cried and woke her mother. They had fun together, father and daughter, as he bathed and changed her, and they then went downstairs to make mummy some tea. He brought it up to his witch, floating it beside him as he held his daughter, just as Hermione was waking, her breasts leaking.

“And there is mummy and your snack now,” Severus said, the tray placing itself on the bed next to Hermione as she sat up. Sophia was fussy already, and Severus handed her to Hermione.

“Oh, look how cute you are in your costume, Soph!” Hermione said as she pulled a breast out and Sophia went to town. She was in the little pumpkin onesie. There was a hat to match, obviously, which she would don once they left the house. Hermione, proficient in the art of motherly multitasking, held the baby with one hand and took her tea with the other.

“Well,” Severus reached for a biscuit on the tray, “while you guys are nourishing, I will shower and change for our little outing.”

“Go ahead, love,” Hermione said, smiling. “And thank you for tea.”

Severus showered and changed, then waited with Sophia while Hermione did the same. Both parents did not go through too much trouble with their costumes. The focus was to be Sophia, of course. Severus was only wearing his old teaching robes, and Hermione enlarged one of her school robes and still had one of her pointy hats from the school uniform. They walked around the neighborhood, among the trick-or-treating kids and all the adults, just watching the fuss and the crowd, having fun. Sophia was very much admired by everyone as she lay in her stroller, and Hermione and Severus were the proudest of parents.

Hermione was in charge of putting Sophia to sleep that evening. She fed her right there in their bed, sitting next to Severus, and he could kiss his baby's head before her mother took her to her room, where she would rock their little bundle of joy to sleep. They had just recently taken to putting her to sleep in her own room at night, instead of in the bassinet in their room. She was precious and slept through most of the night on most nights, waking only once, to be fed.

Severus sat in bed, waiting for Hermione to come back. He heard through the baby monitor as she sang to their daughter, and he smiled, reading his book. The singing and baby fussing then stopped, and Hermione rushed into their loo to take her shower as soon as she stepped back in. He just continued to read, smiling at how she scurried. He assumed Hermione would be out soon. But it took a little while. As he became lost in his book, he didn't much notice just how long she had taken.

And then... she stepped out of the loo. And the scent of soap, of her freshly washed skin, and of some flowery essence he adored, her preferred perfume, washed over the room and invaded his nostrils. He looked up, intoxicated by her scent as he had always been, to see his witch wearing a black, short, very skimpy nighty, the smile on her face a mixture of mischief and shyness. He smirked.

“It's been 40 days since Soph was born.” 

“Forty-two to be exact,” he said. 

She was walking towards him, and climbed on the bed to straddle his legs. He unceremoniously tossed his book to the side. It hit a wall somewhere and thudded on the floor.

“Do you know what that means?”

“Do I know what that means?” He asked sarcastically. “How I’ve been waking up with a hard cock and wanking in the shower like a teenager for the past two months? Wishing I was burying myself in your sweet warm pussy instead of my fist?” They haven't had sex since before Sophia was born, of course, due to Hermione's discomfort. And the doctor said they should wait at least forty days after the birth. Severus did not want to push her and said nothing, but he had been counting the days eagerly.

“Why didn't you tell me, babe? I could have helped you in other ways, I’m sure.” She sat on his thighs, rubbing his chest as he gripped her ass, kneaded it, and looked her up and down with lust and desire in his eyes, wetting his lips. Hermione was very happy with his reaction, it gave her more confidence, because even though he had always been very attracted to her and shown it openly, she was still carrying some baby weight, and he _had_ watched her give birth. That could take away something, she imagined. But the shine in his eyes was just the same as it had always been.

“I seem to remember some talk of never letting me touch you again, followed by some angry name-calling,” he answered, smirking.

“I didn't mean that,” she said sweetly, cupping his cock, rubbing it, rocking her hips on his thighs. “I was in pain, and hormonal. I would sooner die than never have you touch me again, have your hands on me again,” she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, “have you inside me, making me writhe in pleasure. You make me feel so damn good, Sev.” She was breathing with some difficulty already.

She leaned in to kiss his neck, and continued to rub her core on his now rock-hard cock.

“Wait, Herms,” he said. She pulled back in surprise and he leaned over to the nightstand to reach in the drawer and take out a contraceptive potion, which he downed at once. The worry and surprise in her face subsided as a smile over took it, and he hungrily placed his hands in her hair and pulled her lips to his.

They passionately kissed, his hands embedded in her hair, her fingers running through his charming gray tendrils. Her hands trailed down to his chest, and suddenly the pajama top that covered it vanished, unintentionally, such was her hunger for him. So she was left caressing his bare chest, scratching his chest hair, her hands then sliding down to his side, her fingernails gently sinking into his waist.

He swiftly turned her on her back, making her let out a little yelp and then laugh. He knelt in between her legs, smiling down as he gazed at her. He grazed light, slow fingers up and down her leg absently. “You are so fucking gorgeous, Herms.” 

She bit her lower lip and flushed red as his light fingers traced their way in between her thighs and gently pulled the crotch of her knickers to the side. He admired her swollen slit hungrily, grazing his knuckles over it, and she moved her hips towards his hands slowly, biting her lips. He pushed the crotch further aside, settling it in a way in which it wouldn’t fall back over her to cover what he so intently admired.

Severus lightly grazed his knuckles on her labia, watching with a smirk as she gently squirmed at his touch, trying to roll her hips against his hand. He then grazed his fingertips on it, and she let out whimpers and bit her lips. 

Hermione lifted a foot from the bed and rested it on his waist, trying to pull down the waistband of his pajama trousers. That made her more open to him, and his fingers sunk into her slit and teased her clit.

Hermione managed to lower his trousers, and his cock sprang out. She moaned loudly, both due to the sight of his beautiful cock so hard for her and to the way he circled her clit in just the right way. She continued to gaze at his cock, licking her lips. 

“Does my cock, so hard for you, make you hot, love?”

“Yes. So much,” she breathed. 

He sunk his fingers into her folds, teasing her gently, spreading out her arousal. “I can feel it,” he said indecently. 

Severus laid beside her to kiss her neck, her cheek, her lips, nibble on her ear while his fingers teased her mound and labia, rubbed her with four flat fingers before once again dipping into her and rubbing her nub directly, sinking into her folds and scratching that spot inside her. She moaned into his mouth before he shifted his lips to her neck.

“Fuck, Severus. I love your touch so much. I've missed it.” 

“And I've missed touching that warm wet pussy,” he rumbled. 

“Rub me, Sev. Rub that pussy hard,” she moaned. “I need to come, baby.” 

He pulled in breath through clenched teeth then grazed his teeth on her neck. He then moved to kneel in between her legs again, and hooked his fingers on the side strings of her black lace knickers, pulling it up the legs she stretched towards the ceiling. When her feet once again touched the mattress and she spread wide for him, he lowered his lips to her center, proceeding to lick it, lick her slit before further spreading her and sinking his tongue into her, rolling it over her clit, making her moan loud into the room and sink her fingers in his hair.

“Oh yes! Severus... yes,” she whimpered. 

He continued at his task, licking her, sucking her with hunger, and her hips gently rolled against his lips. But then, his lips trailed to her inner thighs, up to her mound, the flesh between her mound and navel.

“Sev... Sev... Please don't stop baby, please,” she moaned, rolling her core against his chin as she held his head close to her still. He smirked.

“Then take that gown off, love,” he pulled on the thin black skirt that was crumpled around her midsection. “Let me see every inch of your gorgeous body contouring while I eat you out.”

She bit her lips and with no hesitation pulled off the nighty, not even remembering the wobbly bits that her pregnancy had left on her body and she hadn’t been able to lose still. His lips once again covered her pussy, and as his tongue thoroughly tasted her, his eyes watched her, so much mischief in them. It made her hornier as she tugged on his hair and rolled her hips.

“Severus, yes, right there! fuck,” she screamed as her legs began to tremble. And in no time, she was blinded by white lights, feeling sweet release that actually flowed out of her. He placed kisses on her mound as she rode out her high, and those kisses trailed up her stomach and around a full fleshy breast as he cupped the other gently. Hermione quivered at his caress, and her breasts leaked due to the arousal.

“Oh shit. I'm sorry about that, Sev,” she said softly, still a bit hazily.

He licked her skin, the sweet milk that had flowed from her and moistened it. “Don't be,” he smirked. “I like it.” 

“You do?” She asked, a bit surprised. 

“I thoroughly enjoy anything that squirts out of you.” He smiled devilishly, licking his lips clean. His chin still glistened slightly from her wet orgasm.

She smiled, looking down at him, and he caressed her other breast gently. It once again reacted and he licked the milk from her skin. Strangely, she found it very arousing, not weird as she thought it could be. His lips then trailed a path up her sternum, to lick her throat and then nip her chin. She quickly lowered her lips to his, and they shared a slow yet passionate kiss.

“I love you, so much it hurts,” she breathed when they parted.

He rubbed his nose on hers. “Then let me try to assuage the pain,” he whispered as he lifted one of her knees and pressed it to his waist. “I just want you to feel good, Herms,” he said against her cheek as he slipped gently into her. “So good... And happy, like you make me feel, gorgeous,” he continued as he slowly moved inside her. 

“You do...” she breathed as she began to move slowly to his rhythm. “You do.” She caressed his cheeks, pushed back a lock of hair, and smiled.

“I love you, Hermione Granger. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he rumbled. Before she could answer, he claimed her lips and savored them thoroughly, his tongue slipping into her mouth as lovingly as his cock invaded her center.

“Fuck, gorgeous, I've missed you so much,” he breathed. “You feel so damn good. This feels fantastic.”

“It does,” she whimpered. 

“I can't hold off much longer, Herms, with your sweet… snug pussy around me. Come for me love. Come for me” he whispered against her neck.

She moved her hips a bit more vigorously against him, setting an increased pace he followed, but it wasn’t enough to take away from the tenderness of the moment. It was enough though to make her come though, a small wave of pleasure when compared to what he had done before with his lips, but it was enough for her. She quivered in ecstasy as she ran her fingers up his back, and then she voluntarily clenched around him. It was enough to make him come undone, bucking into her and freezing with a grunt deep in his chest as he let out all the pent-up pleasure in his body.

He collapsed on her bosom to catch his breath and smiled when her hands caressed his hair and shoulders.

“Promise me you'll be mine forever,” he suddenly said.

“I'm not going anywhere, Sev, she answered softly, still caressing him.

Time seemed to fly by and pretty soon, the Christmas holiday was upon them. Severus and Hermione were supposed to pick up Rose and Hugo at Kings’ Cross later that day, but other than that, they didn’t really have much to do. Still, Severus was up early.

He had always been an early riser on most days. Of course that in years past, that had happened due to anxiety and worry, first with his situation at home and his father's abuse, then with deeper and darker concerns life brought him. It then stuck with him, his body having grown accustomed to it, and his sorrows not having abandoned him. It had morphed into longing, longing for the love and presence of a witch he could not have in his life.

Now, that was all behind him. He had all he wished for in life, and he could stay in bed all day with his witch without batting an eye or feeling the need to get out. But apparently, the older you got, the less sleep your body needed, and so he still woke up early on most days, earlier than Hermione.

So he went down to the kitchen, being as quiet as he could, as to not disturb both his girls who slept soundly still. He made coffee, and he poured a cup for himself and another for his witch. He knew the smell would have woken her already, and she would fancy a cup. It had been so almost every day of the past year since they were together. A little ritual of sorts, even if after they finished their cups of coffee they crawled back into bed for a while longer.

Severus climbed up the stairs again, holding both cups of coffee, sipping his already, and found Hermione stretching out in bed, waking up just as he had expected. She sat up with a smile and he handed her cup of coffee to her. 

“Thank you, Sev. Good morning,” she said a little sleepy still.

“Good morning,” he answered, sipping his own coffee, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She loved these little gestures of his. And even though she quickly got used to them, she never took them for granted, because she had known for years what it was like to never have that kind of sweetness and care at all. She was very well aware that he deserved that kind of attention and spoiling as well, not only because he bestowed it on her, but because he was a good man who hadn’t really been cared for most his life. His parents never really did so, and they both passed when he was young, so the chances to improve that relationship were never an option. He never really had close friends, although he did seem to have given himself completely to a few who took it for granted, did not understand him, did not give back. So no, she would never take him for granted. Which is why just as he took her coffee in bed every chance he got without her even asking, she usually prepared his breakfast as he showered and dressed. Sometimes, when their activities in the morning were... more time-consuming, and the shower was taken together, she prepared him breakfast anyway, as he sat at the kitchen island and watched her with a smile on his face, or as he made coffee for both of them to sip on while breakfast was being prepared.

But now they had a little addition to the family that would change up their routine slightly, and such an addition could be heard beginning to fuss over the baby monitor.

“I'll get her,” Severus said. “You finish your coffee in peace.” He smiled and pecked her lips as he stood.

Severus hurried to soothe a crying Sophia. He changed her and cooed her, all while Hermione listen over the baby monitor with a smile. She loved her little family so much.

“Are you hungry, baby girl?” Severus’ baby voice echoed through the monitor. She would never have believed he was capable of talking like that. It had deeply shocked her when he had started inadvertently doing it to Rose in the lab 14 years ago. But it all seemed natural and sweet and so becoming of him now. “Let's get you fed” he continued. 

He took his daughter downstairs and placed her in her stroller, to sit there while he got her bottle heated up. Severus was very happy that Hermione had finally agreed to pumping some breast milk out and keeping it in the refrigerator, so that he could finally share in the joy of feeding her sometimes. Of course the closeness and intimacy mother and daughter shared would never be matched, but he had gotten to feel closer to his baby girl nonetheless.

Sophia was entertained with a bright green silicone teether, slowly tilting it this way or that in her tiny hands as Severus turned on the Bluetooth speakers for a little morning music – at a lower volume than he wouldn't have liked of course. The riffs of guitar played as a crowd chanted to it, and he retrieved the milk from the refrigerator, poured it in her bottle and put it in water bath to heat it.

Lyrics started to come through the speaker, and Sophia began to smile and squeal happily. She shook her teether to the beat of it.

 _♫_ _I was caught… in the middle of a railroad track... Thunder_ _♪_

and Sophia banged her teether on the stroller, smiling.

_♫ I looked around... and I knew there was no turning back ♪_

Again she shook it and banged it on the stroller, and Severus smiled at her. She looked up at her dadda and squealed.

“That's my girl. You like some rock and roll, don't you, princess?” He smiled and tickled her. She squealed and shook her teether again.

Severus turned to retrieve the bottle from the stove. As he tested the temperature on his wrist, Hermione came down, showered and changed, and smiled at the scene.

“What's this?” She asked. 

“One can only listen to Baby Shark so many times without go insane, Herms.”

She sniggered. “I am very well aware. But what happened to classical music?” Severus had been playing that for Sophia lately.

Severus picked Sophia up in held her up high, playing with her. “We decided that is more appropriate for night-night, right? Mornings are more of a... Rock and roll time,” he smiled.

Hermione kissed her daughter hello and rubbed her tummy before Severus settled her in his arms to feed her. Hermione got started on breakfast, so that when Sophia was fed and Severus had gone up to shower and change, his favorite breakfast would be waiting for him when he got down.

Later that evening, Severus was back in that kitchen, but his surroundings were much noisier. Since Hermione had taken care of breakfast and lunch, he would do dinner. Rose and Hugo had already been picked up, and they were eagerly talking, catching their parents up on the latest events of Hogwarts, playing with their baby sister, cooing her. It turned out that the pumping out breast milk was a marvelous idea, because everyone wanted a turn at feeding Sophia. Hermione wasn't jealous. She had gotten her time earlier in the day, and she knew the midnight feedings would always be hers. Severus would happily do it, but her breasts were readily available to get the baby to stop crying quickly. And said breasts would be painful and leaking anyway. So it would be a quicker fix for both of them.

Hermione was helping Hugo feed his baby sister, while Rose talked about how lovely and interesting her potions classes were. Severus asked how Hugo was doing in them, and he said he was managing better. He’s still asked Severus many questions in the letters, and they did have a scheduled lab appointment for tomorrow afternoon in their basement, where he would learn more things. He and Rose. It was then Rose announced she was seriously considering going into potions once she left Hogwarts.

Severus had been stirring a pot. He turned to face her and the pot continued stirring itself. “That would be so wonderful, Rosie. If it's really what you want. You'll have a whole company to inherit one day already.” He smiled.

She smiled too, shyly. “But I won't really, though, will I?”

Severus knitted his eyebrows. 

“I mean, I love you, Daddy, and I know you love me too, but legally, I'm not... Well, it won't be mine. It's just Sophia's.”

“Rose!” Hermione scolded as she saw Severus was a bit cast down, though he hid it well.

“It's not a problem! I’m just saying,... I’m happy to work for little Sophia.” Rose smiled and caressed her sister’s tummy.

Sophia was done eating, and Hermione was to take her upstairs to put her down. Hugo continued to tell them about some Hogwarts happenings, but Hermione could see Severus was quieter, more contemplative. She would have to talk to him later, though. Now, Sophia needed to sleep. 

Severus remained in the kitchen with the older kids as Hermione climbed the stairs to put the baby down. He stirred the pots and chopped this or that, responding to the kids tales, but it was noticeable that something has shifted slightly.

“Dad?” Hugo asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes.” His lips curled up shyly. It was very good to be called Dad by them.

“Daddy, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” Rose stepped around the kitchen island and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rested his arms around her shoulders.

“Yeah, don't pay attention to stupid Rose,” Hugo said, coming up to him as well. Rose pushed him while still holding Severus, because of his comment. “We love you, and you are our dad too. Maybe even more than...” He stopped talking as he wrapped his arms around Severus as well. The older wizard opened his arms to fit them both in his embrace.

“I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I love you guys.” He kissed them each on the top of the head as Hermione watched the scene quietly from the hall and smiled. 

On the next morning, Severus woke up and made Hermione coffee. He took it to her in bed, as per usual, and tended to their baby. Once Hermione was dressed and ready to make him and the kids, who were still asleep, breakfast though, he kissed her forehead and handed her Sophia, saying he would be back by lunch with some take away, and he left. He had already been dressed before making them coffee. 

It worried Hermione a bit. They had talked the previous night and she had reassured him, but still, he had been quiet. He assured her he was fine, but she could see his mind was going a million miles per minute.

He was back by lunch, with food as promised, and looked better, less worried, more like himself. She was curious as to what that was about, but that was a conversation that would have to wait, as the kids were all running about their now very busy house, hungry, and driving her insane.

When Sophia was down for a nap and the kids fed and quiet in their rooms doing some of their favorite alone activities after having been in the lab with him after lunch, Severus finally approached Hermione.

“Herms...” He took out some papers that had been shrunken in his trouser pockets and enlarged them, placing them before her. “I need you to sign this.” He tapped the papers on the table.

“What is it?” She picked them up and flipped over the pages, analyzing them.

“They... Make you a partner in the company. An equal partner.”

“Severus! We have been through this! I don’t want you to do this, it is _your_ company, I am more than happy to just work in it, love.” She hadn’t even been to work in it properly yet. “You built it, I had nothing to do with it.”

“I beg to differ! You helped me research many of the main products on the shelves today, directly or indirectly, and for free! And I only had the urge to go through with it because you suggested it to me one day, and because being in the lab and working on all of it made me feel closer to you when we weren’t in touch. It made me feel like you were there with me, in the lab.”

“Sev...” She caressed the back of his hand that rested on the table and smiled. “But that is not the only reason I want to do this anymore. What Rose said yesterday... I can’t... I can’t have my name on their birth certificates, they will never be Snapes... They will never have Sophia's black hair and eyes... But this I can do. Don't you see? Your part will be legally theirs someday... It’s a way to show them, to show the world, they are just as much my kids as Sophia is, because I love them just as much. So this way, there are no privileges. They will be entitled to what I built, to what I leave behind, just as all children should be to what is their parents’.”

Hermione was tearing up. “Sev!” She stood and sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. “You are a wonderful man,” she said, cupping his cheeks. “I love you so so very much!” She kissed him again. 

“Will you sign it?” 

She nodded, still emotional. “Okay.”

They were off to their country home early on the following day. The forecast said snow and they wanted to get there before the roads got icy. The kids wanted to take a trip, but it was still hard to do with a 3 month old. Severus himself had thought of going back to New York, with everyone this time, but North Yorkshire would have to do. Trips would be plenty in the coming years. The one for the following summer was already planned.

They got there at around lunch time of December 19th. They all unpacked and got settled for the week, since they had to be back on Boxing Day, when Ron's time with the kids would start. They then had a very pleasant afternoon and evening in family, playing cards and board games, laughing together. 

But before bed, while Hermione tended to Sophia's needs as she had already woken with a full diaper, Severus held the kids back to talk to them in private. When Hermione had put Sophia back down and went looking for them, she found the three of them in the kitchen, whispering excitedly over glasses of milk and cookies. When she came closer, they stopped. The kids were smiling giddily, but Severus looked impassive, like they were simply talking of unimportant, even boring things. 

“Hey guys, what's up?” 

“Nothing,” both kids answered, not quite able to contain themselves, their smiles, not as trained in the poker face as Severus was. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, and the kids giggled. For Severus, she had a little side smile to add to the narrowed eyes, that said she knew he was up to something. He just raised an eyebrow.

“Hugo, Rose...” She started to say mischievously, plotting to get them to say what was happening. 

“I think it's time for bed,” Severus completed, pointedly looking at the kids. They smiled. “Good night,” Severus said. 

“Good night,” both children bid their parents, and made their way around the table to hug each of them. The adults kissed the children's heads and watched them trot upstairs.

“What are you up to, Sev?” Hermione asked. 

“Nothing,” he said, taking the kids glasses and placing them in the sink. A snap of his fingers had them washing themselves. “Want to watch a movie?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

“No, I want to know what you were whispering about in here,” she said, smiling cheekily. 

“Can’t a father have a glass of milk with his kids?” His face gave nothing away. “And they were whispering as to not disturb Sophia, simple as that.”

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, doubting what he said was true as his arms were still wrapped around her and her hands rested on his chest. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He then moved swiftly and hoisted her over his shoulder. She let out a little yelp and giggled, giving his buttocks a light spank as he marched her into the den. He then placed her on the sofa and sat beside her. 

“So...” He started as he took the remote up from the coffee table. “Bridget Jones’ Diary? I seem to remember you mentioning you like to watch that every Christmas. Does that still happen? We did not watch it last year...”

“Yes, I still enjoy it. We were very busy last year, that’s why...” She smiled cheekily. “Have you ever watched it?”

He was pressing buttons on the remote, looking up the movie. “I might have... Once or twice, years ago, after you mentioned you liked it.” 

Hermione smiled and cuddled into his chest, which was made warm by a thick jumper, to watch the movie that started.

On the next day, Severus woke up, took care of Hermione's coffee, then of Sophia, and when Hermione came down to get started on breakfast, he was already preparing it. Sophia sat in her stroller, enjoying the scene as her dadda cooked using magic, utensils and ingredients floating around in front of her, and a Guns N’ Roses song played softly in the background. 

The older kids were up impressively early for what was the norm on holidays, and sat on the kitchen table by the time breakfast was finished and placed there. Hermione found it very odd. But she did not complain. It meant they would tire more quickly and be in bed earlier that evening, which was exactly what she wanted. One year ago today, Severus fell into her life again. It was one of the happiest days in her existence, and she wanted to celebrate it in a way that required the kids all to be in bed, soundly asleep.

But after lunch, Severus seemed to have disappeared into some corner of that huge house, and whenever it came to Hermione’s mind and she had a free moment to go look for him, the kids seemed to find something to occupy her with and take her mind off of it. Whenever she really insisted she needed to see him, one of the kids would stall her and the other would run off and find him and he would come to her, chat a while, help with Sophia, be vague about studying something in the office or down in the lab, and be gone again.

When she had just put Sophia down for what she hoped would be the whole night so she could track Severus down and celebrate all through the night, Hugo and Rose ran up the stairs calling out to her.

“Mum!!”

“Muuum!”

She rushed out of Sophia's room, looking murderous. “Shhhhhh! You'll wake your sister!” She whispered in a scolding way.

“Sorry,” they whispered together. 

“But you have to come down to the backyard,” Rose continued in a low tone.

“Yeah, come on,” Hugo said.

“Here,” Rose handed her mom the coat she had been holding. The kids were already fully dressed for the cold outside.

“What is this about?” Hermione asked. 

Rose took the baby monitor her mom held and shoved the coat into her hands. “Just come on Mum!”

Hermione pulled her coat on and let her kids drag her downstairs.

As she exited the back door, she laid eyes on the most beautiful sight. The ground was white, for it had snowed earlier, as were the leaves on the trees that surrounded their very private space. One of the trees on the edge of the woods that started from the property lines, the largest one with a nice Christmas tree shape to it, was decorated top to bottom and all lit up. Fairy lights floated around above them, lighting the whole of the backyard. And Severus... That amazing man, had seemingly charmed and ice skating rink into existence, one that took up most of the backyard. He was already on it, smiling at her amazement in looking at the whole scene.

“Would the lady care to join me in skating?” He asked as he stood at the edge of the rink. 

“Yes,” she said, smiling like a fool.

“Then please accompany my little helpers, as they will provide you with skates.”

Hugo and Rose pushed her to the garden table in a corner next to the house, where there were skates for the three of them to put on. Hermione still looked all around her, in awe. The big Christmas tree in the back made it all feel much more like New York a year ago.

“You guys knew about this?” She asked the children as everyone laced their skates on.

“Yes,” they smiled cheekily, and rushed – as much as they could, holding on to the edges of the rink Severus had built – to go skate and have some fun. They passed Severus, who stood at the entry, and then started to slide off.

“Be careful,” Severus advised. They knew how to skate a bit on roller skates, he had seen it in the summer as they played outside with the kids in the neighborhood, but still, caution was advised.

“Yes, Dad.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Severus stood there waiting for his witch as she clumsily made her way up to him. He took the baby monitor she held and hooked it on his coat pocket, then offered a hand for her to step up into the rink. She took it, and once she was on the ice, she took the other hand he offered, to find balance.

“So this is what you have been doing all day?” She asked.

“Yes.” He was trying to slowly pull her along, get her skating.

“It’s beautiful, Sev. Feels just like New York.”

“Only less crowded,” he smirked. The kids could be heard giggling and laughing in the background. “You certainly still skate just as well as you did one year ago,” he teased as he held her hand while she walked more than skated around the ice.

“Well, _someone_ was supposed to take me skating more often that week. I seem to remember a promise like that, so I could practice.” She was teasing too, smiling.

“Yes. Well forgive me if my cock could only think of other activities for us to indulge in, Gorgeous,” he rumbled close to her ear.

She sniggered. “Maybe we could practice some of _those_ activities later on,” she replied with a glint in her eyes.

“Absofuckinglutly,” he answered. They were still making their way around the ice, slowly as all this banter occurred.

The kids were having their fun, skating much more proficiently. And all continued for a good while, until snow began to lightly fall over them. 

“We should go back inside,” Hermione said, “it can get dangerous.” 

“I think we still have a few more minutes before too much of it gets on the ice.” Severus said, and continued to escort her around the rink. She was getting better at it.

“But the sooner we get inside and get the kids in bed, the sooner you can... lick the cold away from my body,” she said.

He looked at her with a completely indecent smile and growled low in his throat. “I very much want to do that, yes,” he said. “But let’s go around the rink one more time at least. To give the kids a bit more time for fun.”

She looked over at the kids and they did seem to be having a blast. She was skating along, still looking at her children chasing each other, when she felt Severus’ hand falter, as if he was going to fall. She squeezed it hard and turned to scold him, say I told you so, that they should have gone inside because of the snow on the ice. But as she turned, worried she was going to find him on the floor, maybe hurt, she saw him down on one knee instead, smiling up at her.

“Severus?” She looked puzzled, frightened, excited, all at once

“One year ago, something that I had secretly feared and longed for during the past ten years of my life happened: I found you again. I feared that encounter because I did not know what it would bring, where you would be in your life, and I did not know if I could endure not being able to have you to myself, to touch you, to call you mine. But then I remembered that the time I had spent with you in that dingy lab at the ministry had been by far, unquestionably, the best and most fulfilling time of my life. So having you in my life however way I could would only be to my benefit. 

“And then, you allowed me to taste your lips... And there was no better feeling in the world. I knew there and then there was no going back from that. In that moment, I knew I wanted to taste those lips every day for the rest of my days.” He smiled lovingly. She was wiping silent tears from her eyes. “Some very joyous circumstances we had not foreseen, circumstances that now lie upstairs in her crib, delayed my plans for a bit. But I have always known I wanted to spend the rest of my life connected to you in every way possible. So Herms,” he took out a small box from his pocket and presented it to her, popping it open to reveal a beautiful ring with white gold band and a significant sized diamond. Hermione gasped... She remembered seeing it in a fancy shop window in New York and really liking it. Had he bought it back then already? “…love of my life, will you marry me?”

Hermione was so emotional she couldn't get the words out. She clasped her mouth with her free hand as tears ran down her cheeks and the back of her hand, and she nodded, repeatedly, before any words came out. “Yes! Of course! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” She exclaimed crying.

He placed the ring on her finger, and she tugged at his shoulders to get him up. Stand he did, quickly taking her into his arms and covering her lips with his. She gave herself into the kiss completely, and it was just as passionate and time-stopping as that first one. So much so that they had almost forgotten the kids that had been watching from afar, and now skated towards them. Their cheers getting louder as they came closer was what pulled them apart finally.

Both kids crashed into them, hugging them, and they were all tangled up in a group hug as the kids cheered.

“You knew about this?” Hermione finally managed to ask them over their cheers. “Of course,” Rose said. 

“We had to give our blessings, didn’t we?” Hugo added.

They all laughed and resumed their hugging. Sophia started to fuss upstairs, being heard over the monitor. One big happy family.


End file.
